Cerezos en Flor 2 Temporada
by Eowynd
Summary: Capitulo final. ¡pañuelitos a mano! La muerte de un querido personaje trae profundas reacciones en los demas miembros de la sociedad de almas... Gracias a todos por leerlo. Si no fuera por lo extraño que estuvo la pagina, lo hubieran leido hace 7 dias
1. ¿Dos bebes?

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

Que suave aroma desprendía la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos, tenia olor a primavera, a brisa tibia y rocío matutino, tan joven y fresca...

Era pequeña, o al menos se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos, pequeña y frágil...

Deposito suaves besos en su cuello y ella se rio ante lo repentino de la acción mientras se giraba a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la perdían y llevaban a la locura

-estas inusualmente callada hoy Orihime –dijo el capitán sin dejar de besar su cuello

- no menos que tu –dijo como respuesta mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

- tan solo me perdí en el recuerdo

- ¿recuerdo? ¿Cuál?

- varios… cuando estabas en el cuarto escuadrón, cuando llegaste a la mansión, nuestra primera noche juntos haciendo el amor… -ella se sonrojo al recuerdo- y lo delicioso de tus gemidos esa noche hace dos años…

- Byakuya!

- además, se supone que el callado soy yo y que tu eres la que habla hasta por los codos –dijo con una sonrisa ante su expresión, de fingida, indignación

- pues es que tengo que decirte algo… y pensaba como hacerlo –de pronto la seriedad de la colorina lo asusto… y no pudo evitar recordar que Hisana había usado esas mismas palabras cuando le dijo lo de su enfermedad

- ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿recuerdas que estos días no me he sentido bien? – ¡Oh por dios! Esto no estaba pasando ¿o sí? ¿Acaso estaba condenado a estar solo?

- sí, ¿y?

- bueno, fui a un chequeo con Unohana-san… -en ese instante podía sentir que el suelo comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies

- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? –No estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta- ¿es grave?

- no exactamente, es algo muy común, de hecho

- entonces con unos días de reposo…

- en realidad, con unos siete meses de reposo estaré bien

- ¿eh? ¿Siete… meses? –Entonces la miro a los ojos, luego a su cintura, vio como traía atado el obi, abrió los ojos y dijo- ¿estas…? ¿Orihime? ¿Tu estas…?

- si, según Unohana-san tengo como 7 y media semanas de embarazo –Byakuya se quedo sin habla y tan solo pudo hacer una cosa ante la felicidad y el alivio que lo embargo en ese momento.

Se desmayo.

**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

_- ¿maestro? _

- ¿Byakuya? -fue lo primero que escucho cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿eh? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto el moreno capitán tendido en su cama con Orihime que tenía un paño húmedo en su frente y su Zanpakutou Senbonsakura a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente

- se desmayo maestro

- no digas tonterías Sen…

- no son tonterías cariño, te desmayaste en el pasillo y antes de que tocaras el suelo Sen se materializo y te atrapo –dijo Orihime

- ¿y por qué me desmaye? –pregunto empezando a recordar pequeños flashes de lo sucedido

- fue porque te conté que estoy embarazada –dijo la colorina. Esto hizo que el moreno se levantara y se sentara en la cama de un solo movimiento botando de paso el paño húmedo, mientras tomaba la mano de la colorina

- entonces… ¿es cierto? Orihime, ¿estas embarazada? –ella se llevo sin darse cuenta su mano libre al vientre antes de decir

- así es Byakuya, tengo casi ocho semanas, aunque aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebe, Unohana-san dice que deben pasar otras cinco semanas por lo menos –Byakuya puso su mano libre sobre la que ella tenía en su vientre y pudo sentir el muy mínimo rastro de reiatsu que se desprendía en el vientre de la colorina, pero que era diferente al de ella. Sin dudas era el del bebe. Los ojos del capitán se colocaron acuosos y brillantes ante la emoción que lo embargo en ese minuto

- Orihime… yo… no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte lo feliz que soy en estos momentos, yo… -entonces acerco sus labios a la colorina y le dio un profundo beso como toda respuesta

**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

- te digo que son exageraciones tuyas Rukia –decía Ichigo mientras dicha morena lo arrastraba por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki

- ¡cerebro de mono! ¡¿Niisama se desmaya en medio del pasillo y tú quieres que no me preocupe?

- pero si fuera grave Unohana-san ya estaría aquí ¿o no?

- ¿y quien dice que no viene en camino? –decía la morena hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto del joven matrimonio. Tomo aire, se arrodillo frente a esta, obligando a Ichigo a hacer lo mismo y dijo

- Orihime-neesama, ¿podemos interrumpir?

- un momento Rukia-chan –dijo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto- ¡oh! ¡Kurosaki-kun que sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- escuchamos decir a unos sirvientes que Byakuya-niisama se desmayo, ¿es cierto? –pregunto Rukia preocupada

- pues sí, pero mejor vamos al despacho de Byakuya y así lo dejamos descansar otro poco –propuso la colorina. Todos se pusieron de pie y entraron al cuarto inmediatamente contiguo donde se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa que hacía de escritorio para el capitán

- ¿es grave lo de niisama, Orihime-neesama? -pregunto la morena

- ¡nah! –Bufo Ichigo- ese hombre es indestructible, al paso que va nos enterrara a todos, incluyendo al hijo recién nacido de Ukitake

- ¡cállate! ¡Descerebrado! –Grito Rukia dándole un golpe en la cabeza- no hables así de niisama

- no te preocupes Rukia –dijo la colorina con una sonrisa- no es nada grave es solo que recibió una impresión muy fuerte y eso lo hizo desmayarse, claro que no lo reconocerá ni con un interrogatorio del juubantaicho en pleno –finalizo con una leve risa ante la pareja de shinigamis

- pero ¿Qué pudo causarle tal impresión? –dijo Ichigo. De pronto miro a la colorina y dijo con una tremenda falta de tacto- ¿te estás muriendo como Hisana-sama?

- ¡mono sin cerebro! –le grito Rukia molesta sacando su espada- sumi no mai, sode no shirayuki! –dijo invocando a su espada que tomo forma de una hermosa mujer frente a ella, al tiempo que la temperatura descendía y el pobre de Ichigo quedaba casi congelado

- estoy embarazada –soltó de pronto la colorina haciendo que ambos la miraran y se quedaran en un profundo silencio

- ¿embarazada? –dijo Ichigo modulando cada letra como si todas juntas no hicieran mucho sentido

- sí, esa fue la profunda impresión que dejo a Byakuya desmayado

- ¡KYAAAA! ¡Orihime-neesama! ¡Vamos a tener un bebe en la mansión! –dijo Rukia con un grito mientras saltaba por arriba de la mesa y abrazaba a la colorina- espera que le cuente a Renji! ¡OH! ¡Y el capitán Ukitake! ¡Él también debe saberlo! –en ese momento camino sobre la mesa y usando el rostro de Ichigo como trampolín, dejándole una huella marcada en el rostro de paso, salió corriendo del cuarto gritando- ¡Renji! ¡Renji! ¡Renji! ¡Voy a ser tía!

**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

La noticia del embarazo de la colorina corrió como reguero de pólvora por el Sereitei, causando una avalancha de felicitaciones y visitas a la mansión Kuchiki, una cantidad no menor de regalos y presentes, y tal cantidad de palmadas en la espalda del capitán que llego a tener un moretón enorme en los hombros debido a estos.

Por supuesto la asociación de mujeres shinigamis comenzó los preparativos para un babyshower, igual que el que hicieron con Unohana taicho, para la colorina, quien no cabía en sí de la emoción al verse rodeada de tanto afecto por parte de sus amigos y seres queridos

- ¿y ya has pensado en algún nombre para el bebe Orihime-neesama? –pregunto Rukia mientras la acompañaba a su tercer control con Unohana taicho en el cuarto escuadrón junto a Senbonsakura

- la verdad es que no se qué hacer, tengo varios nombres en mente, pero no puedo escoger uno. Había pensado en preguntarle a Byakuya si su familia es como la de Juushiro-san, donde usan el –shiro para todos los nombres o si se escogía al gusto de los padres, ¿tú lo sabes Rukia?

- hasta donde sé, es la última opción, es decir, el abuelo se llamaba Ginrei y el se llama Byakuya, así que no veo relación, entre nombres

- hummmm, tienes razón. Bueno para niña me gustan nombres como Sakura, Tomoyo, Nadeshico, Hanako, entre otros (*)

- son muchos nombres con flores, además son muy lindos ¿y para niño? ¿Un nombre como el de niisama? ¿Algo así con –Bya o kuya?

- esa era mi idea, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy segura ahora

- Bienvenida Kuchiki-sama –saludo Hanatarou con una reverencia cuando llegaron a la entrada del cuarto escuadrón, dirigiéndose primero a Orihime- bienvenida Rukia-san –y luego a la morena

- hola Hanatarou-san –lo saludo la colorina- ¿Cómo has estado?

- muy bien gracias, Kuchiki-sama

- solo dime Orihime

- pe… pero ¡Kuchiki taicho me colgaría de los pies si lo hiciera! Y aun si no lo hiciera, se vería muy feo que fuera tan familiar con alguien de su rango Kuchiki-sama –lo único malo para la colorina desde que se caso, era que ahora ninguno de sus amigos podía tratarla de 'tu' en público sin ser regañados, verbal o gestualmente, por los demás, después de todo como había dicho Unohana taicho ese día hace dos años, ahora era una mujer muy importante dentro del Sereitei y eso la colocaba en un status muy diferente al de los demás

_- me pregunto como lo ha soportado Byakuya todo este tiempo, estar en esta situación es agotador _–los pensamientos de la colorina vagaron hasta su capitán de pelo negro y pudo entender un poco más sobre esa aura de soledad que aun parecía envolverlo de vez en cuando

- de todos modos, permítame felicitarla por su embarazo –dijo Hanatarou- espero que sea un bebe muy sano

- gracias –dijo la colorina

- ¿esta Unohana taicho? –pregunto Rukia

- sí, esta esperándolas en su oficina, me pidió que las escoltara –contesto este. Ambas entendieron el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras. "Kuchiki Byakuya pidió a Unohana taicho escolta personal para su esposa cuando fuera al cuarto escuadrón" Y es que aunque la colorina amaba profundamente a su esposo, desde que este se había enterado del embarazo, se había vuelto aun mas sobreprotector que de costumbre. Si Ichigo, y el Sereitei entero para el caso, creían que el moreno capitán sobreprotegía a Rukia, nada se podía comparar a lo que hacía con Orihime, desde que se recupero de su desmayo inicial al saber la noticia. Los sirvientes habían quitado todas las alfombras y tapetes para evitar que se pudiera tropezar o enredar con estas, cambiaron y arreglaron todas las tablas viejas, sueltas , rotas o disparejas que habían en todos los cuartos, pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión, una escolta personal la seguía a cualquier parte, discretamente para que no lo supiera a menos que fuera necesario, por su seguridad, y Senbonsakura estaba designado a ser su guardaespaldas personal y además ayudarla con cualquier tarea que requiriera trabajo físico o hacer fuerzas. Todas las comidas eran cuidadosamente preparadas, sazonadas, e incluso probadas antes de que la señora de la mansión comiera para evitar posibles envenenamientos, reacciones alérgicas etc. Y pensar que tan solo recientemente había cumplido 4 meses de embarazo ¡los dioses la ampararan el día del nacimiento del bebe!

- muchas gracias –dijo Rukia

- Sen, ¿Por qué no vas con Byakuya al sexto escuadrón? –dijo Orihime

- ¡imposible! Mis órdenes son de estar a su lado para su seguridad, a menos de que mi maestro me necesite en combate o alguna situación de emergencia –dijo con un leve tono de indignación

- pero ahora voy a un chequeo de rutina, tomate unos minutos para descansar, aquí no me pasara nada –decía Orihime- además en el improbable caso de que algo pasara, están Rukia y Sode no Shirayuki, para cuidarme

- hump, ¿pero qué puede hacer ella que no pueda hacer yo? –dijo con superioridad, causando que la mencionada Zanpakutou se materializara en frente de este con una pose altiva y casi tan orgullosa como la de él

- escuche eso Senbonsakura! –Dijo la blanca figura femenina- mis poderes de hielo son excepcionalmente poderosos, no hay quien me iguale

- te olvidas de Horyunmaru, es más poderoso que tu

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!

- no –ambas espadas se transaron en una pelea que les permitió a los dos shinigamis y Orihime ingresar al cuarto escuadrón en paz

**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

- bienvenida Orihime, hola Rukia –las saludo la capitana cuando llegaron a su despacho- gracias por acompañarlas Yamada-san, puedes retirarte ahora

- si Unohana-taicho, hasta luego Kuchiki-sama y Rukia-san –dijo cerrando la puerta

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Orihime?

- bastante bien, aunque se me hinchan los pies en las tardes

- eso es bastante normal –dijo Unohana- nada de qué preocuparse

- pues ¿podría decírselo a niisama? –Dijo Rukia con un suspiro- tal vez a usted la escuche

- oh, ¿así de mal están las cosas?–dijo sin perder la sonrisa

- no se confunda Unohana taicho –siguió la colorina- ambas amamos a Byakuya y sabemos que todo lo que hace es para mejor, pero hay días en que es insoportable tanta sobreprotección –en ese instante Unohana taicho deseo que el código de confidencialidad médico-paciente no existiera para poder decirle a la colorina lo que había originado esta situación, pero eso es algo que solo le correspondida al capitán, no a ella…

- bien, le mandare una nota recomendando que algo de ejercicio ligero al aire libre te haría bien, tal vez así te deje salir un poco más de la mansión. Ahora por favor ve detrás del biombo y colócate la bata blanca para que comencemos con el examen

- de acuerdo –dijo la colorina, quien con la ayuda de Rukia, comenzó a cambiarse para luego tenderse sobre la camilla

- ¿algún síntoma fuera de lo normal? ¿O algo que te parezca anormal? –pregunto Unohana mientras esparcía el contenido de un frasco sobre el estomago de la colorina

- bueno, siento los pechos sensibles y…

- ¿y?

- tan solo que me siento muy grande para cuatro meses, es decir, esta barriga es enorme –dijo mientras miraba a la doctora

- pues sí, pero eso puede ser porque el bebe será un poco más grande de lo habitual, después de todo Kuchiki-sama es un hombre alto y probablemente fue un bebe grande también. Ahora relaja tu reiatsu para que pueda sentir el bebe –entonces la mano de la capitana comenzó a brillar de azul mientras la pasaba por encima del vientre de Orihime. Luego de unos segundos puso un gesto extraño en el rostro, así que fue a un cajón y saco un estetoscopio, se lo acomodo y comenzó a oír sobre el vientre de la colorina

- ¿pasa algo malo, Unohana taicho? –pregunto Rukia algo asustada

- no, todo lo contrario, aunque me temo que estas noticias solo traerán doble sobreprotección

- ¿eh? –fue lo único que dijeron ambas

**U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U**

- buenos tardes Renji-san, ¿está disponible Byakuya?

- ¡hola Orihime! –que alegría sentía cada vez que Renji, el único que parecía no temer ni al reproche ni a Byakuya, la llamaba por su nombre- el capitán siempre está disponible para ti y lo sabes. Iré a avisarle que llegaste –dijo levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a una puerta de la que salió a los pocos segundos

- pasa Orihime, te está esperando

- gracias Renji –dijo entrando a la oficina de su esposo seguida de Senbonsakura, ya que Rukia debía regresar a su escuadrón muy a su pesar de que se perdería la reacción de su adorado niisama ante la noticia

- Orihime ¿Cómo te fue en el chequeo? –dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso- lamento habérmelo perdido

- no te preocupes, Rukia y Sen me acompañaron y además me fue muy bien, de hecho doblemente bien –mientras ella hablaba Sen se iba colocando al lado de Byakuya

- ¿eh? ¿Doble…? ¿De qué estás hablando Orihime?

- es que en el control de hoy Unohana taicho descubrió algo especial

- ¿algo especial? ¿Qué cosa?

- que no vamos a tener un bebe

- ¿entonces qué vamos a tener?

- vamos a tener gemelos…

Y dicho esto Byakuya perdió el sentido y por segunda vez en su vida se desmayo nuevamente

- esto se está volviendo ridículo –dijo Senbonsakura agarrando a Byakuya

Fin del capítulo I

¡Aja! ¿Y creían que me iba a quedar sin decirle las peripecias del pobre Byakuya durante el embarazo de la colorina? ¡Pues no! Solo que siempre pensé en hacerlo en un fic aparte ;P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Dos bebes, dos esposas, dos cadaveres

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo II**

**- **por favor Orihime-sama, deje de darle estas noticias al maestro, me estoy aburriendo de andarlo atrapando como muñeco de trapo –dijo Sen luego de acomodarlo en el sofá de la oficina

- lo siento Sen, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así, nuevamente…

- aunque una parte de mi no puede culparlo, luego de todo lo sucedido antes… -menciono casi sin darse cuenta

- ¿antes? ¿Antes de que? –Dijo la colorina- ¿cuando Hisana-sama vivía?

- eh… probablemente no debí decir nada de eso, eso le corresponde al maestro, yo tan solo le puedo decir que en la tumba de Hisana-sama, hay dos cadáveres, no uno. –finalizo con tono misterioso

- Sen, ¿a qué te…? –pero no pudo continuar, porque entonces Renji entro con el vaso de agua y las sales que le habían pedido, y parecía muerto de la risa ante la situación

- gracias Renji –dijo la colorina tomando los objetos de manos del pelirrojo

- al contrario, gracias a ti Orihime, jamás pensé que viviría para ver algo como esto –Oh! ¿Donde había una cámara cuando se la necesitaba? Bien, habría que conformarse con esto por el momento- el taicho desmayado es lo más grande que ha visto el Sereitei desde la traición de Aizen

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –Dijo Senbonsakura parándose frente al teniente mientras lo golpeaba con su dedo en el pecho- ¡que falta de respeto más grande para el maestro!

- por favor déjense de peleas, Byakuya necesita descansar –decía la colorina con un suspiro mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Senbonsakura. Dos cadáveres en una tumba…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- oh! ¿Entonces Byakuya y Orihime tendrán gemelos? ¡Es lo más fantástico que he oído! –decía Ukitake mientras sostenía a su hijo de un año y medio de hermoso cabello negro azuloso y grandes ojos azules y lo levantaba por sobre su cabeza con sus brazos- ¡el bebe está volando! ¡Mira qué alto esta el bebe! –el bebe se dedicaba a estirar los brazos y a hacer ruidos graciosos ante el juego

-así es –dijo Unohana mientras los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro- lamento perderme la reacción de Byakuya cuando se lo cuente, será algo digno de verse. –finalizo con una pequeña risa

- ¡pobre de Byakuya! –Dijo Ukitake- es tan sobre protector…

- no te conviene hablar de eso cariño, porque tú no te quedas atrás con el pequeño Dashiro –Ukitake tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante eso ya que se había pasado todo el embarazo de la capitana haciendo ofrendas en el templo para que su hijo fuera sano, se desvivía para conseguirle todos sus antojos por más extraños que estos fueran, y vaya si que habían sido extraños, como pepinillos con helado de fresa y coca-cola con hielo a las tres de la mañana en pleno invierno, sin contar además con todas las noches en vela que había pasado vigilando el sueño del bebe, por posibles signos de apnea del sueño (*), y ni que decir de que al pobre de Dashiro se le ocurriera estornudar y mucho menos toser, porque entonces el capitán, con una velocidad de shunpo que haría sentir avergonzada a Shihoin Yoruichi y a Kuchiki Byakuya juntos, llegaba al cuarto escuadrón buscando a su adorada Retsu para que revisara al niño. Niño que por cierto, fue el más regalado, esperado y consentido del clan Ukitake en los últimos 60 años, ya que era el hijo que todos habían esperado que Juushiro-san tuviera y no era para menos, todos amaban al capitán y deseaban fervientemente que tan buena persona pudiera ver cumplido su sueño de ser padre de un niño sano

- Retsu, tu sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que Dashiro sea tan sano

- todos los padres dicen que desean un hijo sano –le rebatió Unohana

- pero todos los padres lo dicen como un cliché, como un formulismo, para mí era todo lo que deseaba de Dashiro, el resto, como el sexo del bebe o si era alto, gordo, y demás cosas me daban exactamente igual, me descansa el alma de saber que Dashiro es tan sano como el que mas –dice para dejarlo en el suelo con unos juguetes cerca de él

- entonces –dijo la capitana mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos- ¿no te animas a que le demos un hermanito? –finalizo con pequeños besos en el cuello del capitán mientras este le desataba el cabello de su eterna trenza

- podemos discutirlo…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿con que el maldito de Kuchiki va a tener gemelos? –decía Kenpachi en el onceavo escuadrón mientras bebía sake junto a sus subordinados – ¿quien se habría imaginado que ese noble con su trasero estirado fuera tan potente? Jajajajajajajajajajaja

- es cierto –dijo Madarame- es algo de no creérselo

- ¡Oh! Y viendo lo gallardo que es el capitán Kuchiki y lo preciosa que es Orihime, serán los gemelos más hermosos del Sereitei! –Dijo Yumichika- ¡tendrán cientos de admiradores a medida que crezcan!

- ¡eso importa una mierda! –Dijo Kenpachi- con el reiatsu de ese estirado de mierda y el de la muchacha, serán unos shinigamis de enorme poder, casi no puedo esperar a que nazcan y estén lo suficientemente grandes para desafiarlos –dijo recordando su duelo con el capitán del sexto escuadrón durante el lió de la rebelión de las Zanpakutou hace ya un par de años (*)

- ¡y eso que aun falta que nazcan los hijos del tonto de Kurosaki con Rukia! –Dijo Madarame- ¡esos niños sí que serán dignos oponentes del capitán y del onceavo escuadrón!

- brindemos por eso –propuso Yumichika ante lo cual chocaron sus vasitos de sake

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡rayos! –murmuraba Byakuya mientras se levantaba, luego de darse vueltas en la cama por una media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero se le había antojado imposible, puesto que sentía un hambre voraz y una ansiedad que le habían espantado por completo el sueño, obligándolo a ponerse una bata y a dirigirse a la cocina a esas horas de la madrugada, mientras la colorina dormía plácidamente (¡OH envidia!) en la cama de ambos

-_el abuelo Ginrei debe estarse revolcando en su tumba en estos instantes ¡soy patético! _

Y es que el secreto mejor guardado del Sereitei no era la ubicación del sello real, o la ubicación del trono del rey, oh no, el secreto mejor guardado del Sereitei, sabido únicamente por tres personas, es decir el mismo Byakuya, Orihime y Unohana, es que el pobre de nuestro estoico capitán ¡sufría él de los síntomas del embarazo! (*)

Primero fue un mes de intensas nauseas matutinas, muy difíciles de esconder a su teniente y el resto del escuadrón, que lo adelgazaron unos 3 kilos, luego el continuo cansancio y el sueño a todas horas, para ahora apenas terminado el tercer mes y recién empezado el cuarto, los inevitables antojos, gracias a los cuales nuestro amado capitán por fin había conocido la cocina de la mansión Kuchiki.

La primera vez que entro casi infarto a los sirvientes, pero salvó la situación cuando le explico a la jefa de cocina que los antojos eran para su esposa y que como ella no quería molestarlos a todas horas, él había decidido que iría a buscarlos a la cocina. La jefa, una mujer experimentada, entrada en los cincuenta años y con 7 hijos a cuestas solo sonrió satisfecha y no hizo mayores preguntas.

_- ¿Dónde estará el helado de chocolate y la crema?_ –pensaba mientras recorría la cocina buscando todos los ingredientes- _una fuente, helado de chocolate, salsa de chocolate, de frutilla, cremas, pasas, chispas de colores, bananas, cerezas, ah y la cuchara _–para cuando termino, lo que había sobre la mesa era una masa de incontables bolas de helado de chocolate, con salsa de ambos sabores, cerros de crema y bananas en rodajas, sazonado con chispas de colores, de tal porte que él apenas y se veía al otro lado de la montaña de azúcar, que sin más comenzó a devorar como si no fuera a haber mañana

- _¡soy patético!_ –pensó sin poder evitar mirar el plato vació y desear una repetición que no se demoro en preparar y devorar

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Orihime se encontraba frente al lugar donde estaban las fotos del altar familiar en la mansión Kuchiki, como cada miércoles, para colocar inciensos frente a la foto de su hermano Sora y de Hisana (de quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el parecido que tenia con Rukia, casi parecían madre e hija mas que hermana mayor y hermana menor) mientras las palabras de Senbonsakura rebotaban en su mente una y otra vez, llevándola a una solución posible la cual no quería ni pensarla, puesto que seria demasiado triste si así fuera. Porque implicaría que la pobre de Hisana-sama había tenido una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, cuya única pausa había sido el tiempo al lado de su ahora esposo Byakuya.

La pobre había pasado hambre y desgracias en el distrito 78 de rukongai, había dejado la vida buscando a su hermana por todo el Seretei, había enfermado y muerto de gravedad dejando a un destrozado Byakuya, y ahora Orihime sospechaba que la pobre no se había ido sola a la tumba, sino que se había llevado con ella al hijo no nacido de ambos y esto era lo peor que pudiera imaginar la colorina, mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro. ¿lo habría sabido Hisana-sama? Orihime, deseaba internamente que no, por que lo contrario le resultaba insoportable ¿por eso le había dejado a Rukia como hermana? ¿lo sabia Byakuya? A las dos primeras preguntas no tenia una respuesta segura, pero a la última un sonoro ¡Si! Salto en su cabeza brillante como un letrero de neón. Byakuya debía saberlo, por que si lo sabía Senbonsakura, que era parte de Byakuya, entonces era necesario que él lo supiera, y eso la llevaba a pensar en otras cosas ¿Quién mas lo sabia? ¿Rukia? No, la pobre paso 40 años ignorante de la verdad de su origen así que menos podía saber sobre lo que la colorina sospechaba ¿Unohana taicho? Casi con la misma certeza, la colorina se dijo que siendo la medico principal del cuarto escuadrón tenia que saberlo, después de todo debía haber tratado la enfermedad de esta y luego haber certificado su defunción para todos los efectos legales que pudiera acarrear.

Orihime entonces se dio cuenta de por que Unohana taicho, si bien simpatizaba con ella y con Rukia sobre la excesiva sobreprotección de este, nunca dijo nada desfavorable, sino que al contrario parecía entender lo que la originaba e incluso, se atrevió a pensar, que en algún momento probablemente hasta deseo decírselo, pero sin poder hacerlo por que la ética de su profesión se lo prohibía.

Al final, la peor conclusión de toda esta línea de pensamiento, es que Byakuya, había, no solo enfrentado la perdida de su esposa y su hijo no-nato, sino que además, y esto era lo que mas le dolía… que lo había hecho solo…

Nadie conocía el profundo dolor que lo debió haber embargado, y acompañado durante incontables noches opacando y atormentando su alma.

Por eso actuaba así de distante con todos, no por frialdad, sino por dolor…

No es que no amara a los demás, es que amaba demasiado…

Y ahora… ahora había superado sus dudas, miedos y no solo se había permitido enamorarse otra vez, ahora de la colorina, sino que además se había permitido el sueño de ser padre, como no había podido hacerlo antes. Pero en alguna parte dentro de él, debían quedar algunas inseguridades que lo llevaban a actuar de forma tan extremas, pero ¿podía culparlo acaso? ¿podía pedirle que no temiera a aquel que había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Claro que no, después de todo tenia grandes y justificados fundamentos para temer.

_- Sora-niisama, Hisana-sama, les prometo que todo saldrá bien, para mi, para él y para nuestros bebes, no importa lo que cueste _–finalizo sus rezos frente al altar y se secaba las lagrimas con la intención de salir del cuarto en búsqueda del capitán, pero como si este lo presintiera, abrió las puertas en ese instante

- Orihime, los sirvientes me dijeron que estabas aquí y… -entonces la vio con lagrimas y se preocupo. Trato de pensar que era lo de los cambios de humor que había dicho Unohana, pero lo desecho al recordar que era él, quien estaba de malas a un segundo y casi llorando al siguiente, para desconcierto de Renji y el sexto escuadrón.

En ese momento la colorina se lanzo a sus brazos y entre sollozos dijo:

- Oh Byakuya, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- ¿contado? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Lo del bebe de Hisana-sama!

Pudo sentir como se le abría el piso bajo sus pies ante las palabras de esta, mientras el color abandonaba su rostro y el calor abandonaba su cuerpo…

Y esa reacción fue suficiente para la colorina…

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? –murmuro. Tan solo él y Unohana taicho lo sabían y no creía a la medico capaz de decírselo a Orihime, al menos… no con esas palabras…

- nadie… bueno, directamente al menos, pero fue un comentario de Senbonsakura, cuando te desmayaste en la oficina, lo que me dio la idea… ¿Por qué ese día cuando me contaste todas esas cosas no me lo dijiste? (*)

- en realidad, nadie lo supo. Hisana, no lo supo nunca, puesto que los síntomas pasaron desapercibidos por su enfermedad pulmonar y yo no lo supe hasta que Unohana taicho hizo la autopsia de rutina y me dijo que tenia menos de cinco semanas de gestación. Creo… que como nunca lo supimos y nunca tuvimos el tiempo de ilusionarnos… no se sentía real como ahora… Jamás pude sentir su reiatsu, o sus latidos o disfrutar de hacer planes sobre su futuro, como decorar su cuarto, como lo he podido hacer contigo y con nuestros bebes. No me mal interpretes, me dolió y mucho, saber que los había perdido a los dos, pero mas me dolió perderla a ella, con quien si pude compartir y conocer y hacer planes para nuestro futuro, que a la idea de un bebe al que jamás conocí

- lo siento, no quise recordarte algo tan triste, pero debiste decírmelo cuando te conté que estaba embarazada

- ¿en vez de actuar como un paranoico? –curvo sus labios en la mas leve de las sonrisas al decirlo, haciéndola sonrojar- soy yo el que lamenta todo esto Orihime, pero como comprenderás, tengo miedo de que se repita la historia, ahora que todo esta saliendo tan bien…

- lo entiendo, no te preocupes, que tanto los bebes como yo estamos bien y no pensamos irnos a ninguna parte –dijo colocando sus labios sobre los de él dándole un profundo beso

- gracias al cielo por eso –dijo el capitán mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su frente con la de la colorina

Fin del capitulo II

Gracias a sus reviews a: Niké-dragonail, sayurisan23, hinatita4eva, layill, Gabriela, yuuna-chan8 ¡que rápida acogida tuvo el primer capitulo!

Ahora las aclaraciones:

(*) Durante la saga de las Zanpakutous, Kenpachi y Byakuya tienen un combate espectacular, que no se pueden perder

(*) El comentario de Orihime esta referido al capitulo 11 de "Cerezos en flor"

(*)Síndrome de Couvade: El síndrome de Couvade proviene de la palabra francesa "couver", que significa incubar o criar y afecta a algunos padres durante "la dulce espera". El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer. Según se lean los diferentes trabajos de investigación sobre este tema, este síndrome aparece del 10% al 65% de los esposos "gestantes" y se estima que 1 de cada 4 hombres consulta al médico por estos síntomas.

Los síntomas comienzan generalmente en el tercer mes de gestación o en la fecha cercana al parto, y mimetizan los síntomas habituales de la mujer embarazada. Los síntomas que pueden aparecer son los siguientes:

Cambios de humor

Náuseas

Vómitos

Antojos

Aumento de peso

Cansancio

Presión arterial baja

Calambres en las piernas

Dolores abdominales similares a las contracciones uterinas (obtenido de: h t t p : / / w w w .b a b y s i t i o .c o m/ s o l o _ p a d r e s / s o l o _ p a d r es _ c o u va d e . p h p)

(*) Apnea del sueño infantil: Esta enfermedad es terrible, unos amigos de mis papas perdieron así a su bebe de meses, y jamás se han recuperado del todo (a pesar de los casi 25 años del suceso), de hecho con su siguiente hijo pasaron, literalmente, sin dormir todo un año mientras se turnaban para cuidarlo, a pesar de tener maquinas y una enfermera que les ayudaba. Ahora la info.:

**La apnea del sueño puede ser un trastorno grave. Los niños que tienen apnea del sueño dejan de respirar durante 10 – 30 segundos a la vez mientras duermen. Estas interrupciones cortas en la respiración pueden ocurrir hasta 400 veces cada noche.**

Si el niño tiene apnea del sueño, los períodos sin respiración le pueden hacer despertar durante el sueño profundo. Si despierta toda la noche, no está descansando lo suficiente mientras está durmiendo.

Existen dos tipos de apnea del sueño: apnea obstructiva y apnea central. La apnea obstructiva es el tipo más común. Nueve de cada diez personas con apnea del sueño tienen este tipo de apnea. Si el niños tiene apnea obstructiva, hay algo que está bloqueando la vía o tubo por donde pasa el aire (la tráquea) y que permite que el aire entre al cuerpo. Cuando usted trata de respirar, no puede obtener suficiente aire por causa del bloqueo. La lengua, amígdalas, o úvula (el pedacito pequeño de carne que cuelga en la parte posterior de la garganta) pueden bloquear su tráquea. También puede bloquearse por una cantidad considerable de tejido graso en la garganta o incluso por los músculos de la garganta cuando están relajados.

La apnea central es rara. Este tipo de apnea del sueño está relacionada con el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso central. Este tipo de apnea, hace que los músculos que usa para respirar no reciben la señal para activarlos que manda el cerebro. Puede ser que el cerebro no manda la señal o que la señal es interrumpida.

(obtenido de: h t t p : / / w w w . cu i d a d o i n f a n t i l . n e t / a p n e a – d e l – s u e n o – i n f a n t i l . h t m l)


	3. Los idiotas de mi hermana

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

"Breves" Explicaciones antes del capitulo

Cronología del fic: Según yo, todo el manga/anime debería tomar al menos un año hasta la gran batalla por Karakura con Aizen y los arrancar. Luego de la guerra de invierno, Orihime pasó 6 meses inconsciente en el cuarto escuadrón, Byakuya solo 2 meses. Luego desde que la colorina despertó, se fue a la mansión Kuchiki hasta la fiesta de Rukia paso 1 mes, hasta la fiesta de año nuevo 3 meses mas, durante el cortejo con Byakuya tenemos 6 meses mas, y desde la petición de mano hasta la boda otros 6 meses. El fic actualmente se encuentra dos años después de los hechos descritos en el capitulo 14 de "Cerezos en flor", es decir, han pasado 4 años desde el fin de la guerra de invierno contra Aizen y cinco desde, según yo, el inicio del manga/anime, por lo que el pelinaranja y sus amigos ahora tienen 20 años en promedio

Si bien Tite Kubo no da muchas edades en el manga (excepto por Ichigo, Orihime, Chad e Ishida quienes tienen 15 años O_ó) Podemos deducir algunas cosas por las pistas que nos dan en el manga. Si tomamos el día del Rukia e Ichigo como año cero, podemos decir: que de los actuales capitanes los mas antiguos son Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Unohana taicho (1, 13, 8 y 4 escuadrón respectivamente), ya que Unohana taicho es capitán hace al menos 200 años y sabemos que Ukitake y Kyoraku lo eran desde al menos 110 años, por la mini saga "Turn Back the Pendulum"

110 años antes de la trama actual, se da inicio a la traición de Aizen, la incriminación de Urahara Kisuke y a la hollowficación de los capitanes y tenientes convirtiéndolos en Vizards, quedando solo Unohana, Ukitake y Kyoraku como capitanes de aquel entonces además de Ginrei (el abuelo de Byakuya) y Yamamoto por supuesto.

Byakuya se habría casado con Hisana 55 años antes de la serie actual y alcanzo, supuestamente el rango de capitán 5 años después (50 años antes de la serie actual coincidiendo con la muerte de Hisana) y un año mas tarde encontró y adopto a Rukia como su hermana (quien hace 40 años que es Shinigami del octavo escuadrón)

Un dato curioso es que mientras el abuelo de Byakuya, Ginrei, era capitán del sexto escuadrón, el padre de este (o sea de Byakuya), llamado Kuchiki Soushun habría sido el anterior teniente de la sexta división. Al parecer la sexta división siempre está al mando del clan Kuchiki ^_^

**Capítulo III**

Kurosaki Ichigo, quien ahora contaba con 20 años de edad, y llevaba tres radicado en la sociedad de almas y asistiendo a la escuela de shinigamis, estaba por un lado muy satisfecho y por otro muy frustrado con sus clases. Si bien sus habilidades en las clases de ataque a larga distancia, a corta distancia y esgrima estaban a un nivel más que por sobre el promedio, su control de reiatsu y manejo de hechizos o artes demoniacas, seguía siendo muy deficiente a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y no lograba entender por qué y sumado a esto tenía que soportar las bromas de otros shinigamis, que no entendían como el 'héroe de la guerra de invierno' era incapaz de hacer un simple hechizo de kidou.

Pero de todo lo que más le molestaba era que esto entorpecía su sueño de ser médico, porque sí, eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde que era pequeño, Kurosaki Ichigo, ser doctor, más específicamente dedicarse al área de pediatría. Claro que esto había dejado más de una mandíbula desencajada en el Sereitei cuando pidió en una reunión del juubantaicho, si podía estar bajo la tutela de Unohana taicho, para aprender a ser un sanador.

Zaraki maldijo en palabras tan variadas que muchos no habían escuchado jamás en toda su larga vida, lo cual es decir bastante

Unohana taicho, brillo de felicidad y con la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto jamás acepto más que encantada de enseñarle, contenta por ver que el chico era algo más que una simple montaña de reiatsu y testosterona como muchos –cof cof Zaraki cof cof- de los presentes y que además eso le haría ser un capitán mucho más completo y competente. Incluso le ofreció convertirse en su tercer al mando en el cuarto escuadrón, pero Ichigo lo rechazo en ese momento porque lo encontraba muy pronto, lo cual todos pensaron que denotaba mucha madurez de su parte.

Ahora mismo el dicho peli naranja se dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki a cambiarse de ropa, descansar un poco antes de la cena y tratar de repasar que es lo que podía estar haciendo mal.

Aun casi tres años después no entendía como es que estaba viviendo ahí y menos como era que Byakuya había extendido la invitación, ¿Tal vez era la influencia de Orihime? ¿Quizás y era cierto eso de que el amor mueve montañas? O en este caso capitanes aristocráticos que actúan como si tuvieran metido un palo en el trasero. Claro que Ichigo no tenía idea de que en realidad, Byakuya estaba aplicando eso de "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca" porque si bien había que reconocer que el chico hasta ahora no había hecho ningún desastre y que de hecho había logrado ganarse algo del respeto del capitán, era no menor que seguía siendo un Shiba y eso tampoco era algo que pudiera ser olvidado fácilmente (*). Si tan solo el peli naranja supiera que la mitad del odio que le tenía Byakuya se debía a cierto teniente que había muerto hace muchos años, probablemente se daría de golpes contra la pared hasta partirse el cráneo o ponerse al alcance de Kenpachi Zaraki que sería lo mismo y probablemente más rápido.

Pero para su feliz ignorancia, y la supervivencia de su cabeza, nadie había que pudiera decirle que antes de casarse con su adorada esposa, quien fuera poseída por un hollow, el teniente Shiba Kaien había andado pretendiendo y visitando un cierto restaurant en el 78 distrito de Rukongai donde trabajaba una cierta morena de ojos violetas, cabello oscuro y talla petit, muy amable y de sincera sonrisa, quien además, para mala suerte del teniente en cuestión, aunque en esos días aun no lo era, esta siendo pretendida por otro recién egresado de la academia, y peor aún, compañero de división, Kuchiki Byakuya…

Porque si, Hisana-san era, en opinión de muchos de los shinigamis que patrullaban el 78 distrito, como una perla que se arrojo a los cerdos dentro de su comida por error. Era demasiado buena, linda e inocente para estar en ese distrito, y prueba de ello era que había captado la atención, y tal vez algo más, del heredero, futuro capitán y soltero más codiciado del Sereitei, Byakuya.

Además, de que había sido Kaien Shiba, quien a la pregunta de ella ese día fatal, sobre los adornos del cabello que Byakuya solía llevar, quien dijo la frase que lo cambio todo para ambos:

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?, claro que no, siendo del 78 distrito de rukongai no sabes que es tradición de la familia Kuchiki que todos sus herederos usen esos adornos, es como un distintivo"

Si lo hizo con mala intención o no, es algo que nunca quedo esclarecido, pero probablemente no hubiera imaginado la reacción de ambos, sobre todo del futuro líder Kuchiki cuando paso lo que paso. Entonces tanto él como todos los shinigamis que patrullaban el sector se dieron cuenta de a quién pertenecía el corazón de la muchacha realmente y se resignaron, aunque no muy contentos, a hacerse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre, al maldito y suertudo Kuchiki… Como si con todas las mujeres del Sereitei suspirando amor y otras cosas detrás de él no fueran suficientes…

Al final, el resultado fue que Byakuya, contra toda ley y pronostico, se había casado con Hisana, rompiendo el corazón de los hombres y mujeres shinigamis casi sin excepción, mientras que unos pocos años después de que Byakuya fuera ascendido a capitán del sexto y Kaien a teniente del octavo, que este ultimo encontró a su esposa y a la que sería el amor de su vida, hasta su trágico final.

Oh, pero el destino es cruel… o tiene en su defecto un muy extraño sentido del humor, por decir lo menos, puesto que antes de morirse al muy cretino de Shiba Kaien le habían encomendado a su hermana menor, su orgullo, para que la entrenara a su ingreso al treceavo escuadrón. Kaien había notado el parecido entre ambas, Hisana y Rukia, a penas esta puso un pie en frente de él, y no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de las motivaciones del capitán Kuchiki al adoptar a la pequeña, y poco tiempo le costó darse cuenta de la ignorancia del tema que esta tenia.

Byakuya nunca supo de donde Kaien saco las bolas y los nervios para ir al sexto escuadrón a reprocharle su actitud fría e indiferente con la hermana menor de su esposa y mucho menos para amenazarle con que "o le dices tú o le digo yo" que le aventó al termino de su 'amistosa' reunión. Al final nunca tuvo tiempo de cumplir con su amenaza, gracias a aquel hollow, dejando a Byakuya con muchas cosas que decirle al teniente y ninguna de ellas favorables

Pero ¡Oh! El destino, como ya dijimos, tiene un sentido del humor extraño y retorcido, además de que parece haberle tomado el gusto a patearle a Byakuya en las bolas, porque le había mandado no sólo OTRO Shiba casi copia al carbón del anterior, sino que uno aun mas IDIOTA y testarudo que su predecesor, y que le tenia no solo aún menos respeto, si es que esto era posible, si no que le desafiaba abiertamente diciéndole, restregándole en su cara, su impropia e inentendible actitud hacia Rukia siendo que contaba con todos los medios para salvarla.

¡Oh destino cruel! Los peores hombres del Sereitei y el mundo humano parecían rodear a su pequeña hermana, su pequeño orgullo

Renji… oh si, él sabía que el bocazas de su teniente estaba baboso por su hermana dispuesto a convertir su posición de 'mejor amigo' en algo mas…

Kaien… Rukia había tenido, estaba más que claro para él por lo mucho que hablaba y alababa a su teniente, un enamoramiento platónico con el primero de los Shiba. Síntoma clásico de un soldado impresionado por su superior

Ichigo, ¿por dónde comenzar con el segundo de los Shiba? Era testarudo, rudo, falto de modales, con un terrible vocabulario, peor aun caligrafía (y para Byakuya presidente del club de la misma actividad había sido como recibir un balazo en el pecho cuando vio algo escrito por el shinigami substituto), gritón, y temperamental. ¡Y esos eran sus buenos puntos!

Y lo peor de todo es que su dulce, e inocente hermana había caído redondita por este peli naranjo, quien luego de tres años había mostrado, muy a su pesar bastante progreso, y no le había dado ninguna, ni una sola excusa para cumplir su advertencia, (él es un Kuchiki y estos no amenazan, solo advierten), de que si la hacía llorar o pasar alguna vergüenza iría con Senbonsakura a cortarle _**eso**_ que le hacía hombre.

¡Argh! De solo pensar que ese idiota se casaría con ella en cuanto terminara la academia le revolvía su noble estomago. No quería imaginársela embarazada de este… este… Argh! Es que ni siquiera había un insulto suficientemente apropiado para decirle, porque no había ninguno que abarcara todas las cosas que nuestro amado, aunque por estos días con antojos, no muy estoico capitán quería decirle…

Pero como dijimos en un comienzo la ignorancia a veces puede ser felicidad, así que el peli naranjo probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo sin saber a qué se debía el resentimiento que Byakuya guardaba por él y por todos los Shiba

Entonces al ir de camino a su cuarto, vio algo que le partió el corazón…

Su pobre Rukia lloraba desconsolada al lado del estanque de los peces Koi, no emitía sonido más que unos simples 'sob' 'sob' cuando trataba de dejar de llorar, sin éxito alguno

- Rukia ¿Qué tienes? –dijo abrazándola apenas lleno a su lado de un solo shunpo

- I-Ichigo… -trataba de hablar pero los sollozos la tenían con la voz entre cortada

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –dijo apenas conteniendo la rabia al ver los hermosos ojos violetas de esta llenos de lagrimas

- nii… niisama… él…

- ¡maldito Byakuya! –dijo parándose sin prestar más atención a las palabras de la morena para ir en busca del capitán…

Pero el destino, con su cruel sentido del humor, intervino una vez más

- Kurosaki Ichigo -apenas se levanto escucho la voz de este furiosa seguido de un… - Shire, Senbonsakura

Porque claro el capitán y Orihime venían saliendo del cuarto, luego de su reveladora conversación sobre bebes, porque él la había ido a buscar para avisarle que el equipo de artesanos encargados de la decoración y preparación del cuarto de los bebes habían llegado y él quería que la colorina les diera las indicaciones de que es lo que ella quería, puesto que desde que se casaron ella había pasado a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la mansión, no solo porque era su deber como su esposa, sino porque así podía quitarle parte del trabajo que siempre recaía sobre sus hombros, y podían pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero al doblar por el corredor escucharon los sollozos de Rukia y al ver a Kurosaki al lado de esta el capitán sumo dos más dos y concluyo que, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por fin este había hecho algo para hacer llorar a su pequeño orgullo, sin saber que Ichigo creía exactamente lo mismo pero con Byakuya como culpable. Hombres…

- ¡Zangetsu! –grito Ichigo liberando su shikai, pero justo cuando los dos ataques iban a chocar el uno contra el otro se escucho

- Baigon, Lily, Shun ¡**Santen Kesshun** watashi wa kyozetsu suru! –Orihime había liberado su técnica defensiva, colocando el escudo justo en medio haciendo que las técnicas chocaran con este anulándose todas en el proceso

- ¡uf! Eso estuvo cerca – exclamo Lily

- cierto –dijo Shun- por suerte somos rápidos

- un momento -dijo Ichigo mirando a lo que parecían ser las pequeñas hadas de la técnica de Orihime, solo que ahora se veían del mismo porte que Sōgyo no Kotowari- ¿no se supone que ustedes eran más pequeños o algo así?

- bueno… si –contesto Baigon- pero nosotros no somos como las zanpakutous, al menos no exactamente

- no entiendo –exclamo Ichigo- ustedes Vivian en los adornos de pelo de Orihime, ¿no?

- exactamente –dijo Lily- nosotros nacimos porque tu reiatsu despertó el poder de Orihime, pero fue el aprecio por el último regalo de su hermano, es decir los adornos para el pelo, lo que nos hizo nacer de allí

- pero con el tiempo Orihime-chan no solo incremento su poder, sino que ahora su mayor afecto se traslado al primer regalo que le hizo su esposo –continuo Shun la explicación, haciendo a la colorina y el capitán sonrojarse- es decir, los peines de plata con los que siempre se arregla su cabello, por eso nosotros cambiamos y crecimos

- ahora dejen de pelear en frente de hime –dijo Baigon- ¿acaso olvidan que está embarazada?

Dicho esto las 'hadas' se regresaron a los peines de la colorina

- Orihime, no debiste hacer eso. Tu reiatsu ha estado inestable en estos días –dijo Byakuya realmente preocupado. Al parecer los bebes tenían mucho poder espiritual y había días en que eso agotaba mucho a su esposa… y a él lo dejaba sin dormir muchas veces cuidándola.

- ¡pues entonces que este estirado no haga llorar a Rukia! –dijo Ichigo apuntando con Zangetsu al capitán

- ¡miserable! ¿Me culpas a mí por lo que tú hiciste? –Respondió molesto- te advertí claramente que es lo que iba a pasar si la hacías llorar ¿no es cierto?

- ¡pues fue ella quien me dijo que tú la hiciste llorar! –grito Ichigo

- ¡basta los dos! –Grito la colorina, quien veía que Rukia no había dejado de llorar- Byakuya, Ichigo-kun, realmente los quiero a los dos pero ¡son idiotas! –Dijo acercándose a Rukia y ayudándola a levantarse- Rukia-chan ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

- es que… que niisama…

- sí, ¿que pasa con él? –le pregunto mientras caminaban un par de pasos hacia el capitán

- Oh nee-sama, yo quería decirte algo… no fue mi intención escucharlos… fue un accidente…

- ¿escuchar que Rukia? –pero tanto ella como él temían la respuesta

- ¡Oh nii-sama! –Dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo- ¡no tenía idea lo mal que lo habías pasado! ¡Estuviste tan solo! ¡Sufriste todo eso y sin poder contárselo a nadie!

- Rukia, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso –dijo rodeando su cintura con un brazo y colocando su otra mano sobre su cabeza

- pero… pero… -trataba de articular palabra la morena, pero no podía. Orihime retrocedió dos pasos para darles espacio a los hermanos

- Orihime, ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? –pregunto Ichigo rascándose la cabeza con una mano

- Byakuya y yo tuvimos una conversación algo triste sobre su esposa Hisana y Rukia nos oyó por accidente

- ¿Hisana? ¿Y qué paso con ella? ¿Tiene que ver con su muerte?

- sí, ¿puedes ser discreto y no decírselo a nadie Ichigo-kun?

- claro, tu sabes que ni con tortura me lo sacaran –dijo serio mirándola a los ojos

- Hisana-sama estaba embarazada de 4 semanas cuando murió, aunque afortunadamente ella no lo sabía –se produjo un gran silencio, mientras Ichigo analizaba las palabras de Orihime. Con razón Rukia había reaccionado así, y tan solo pudo imaginar lo mal que lo había pasado Byakuya en aquellos tiempos, y no pudo evitar pensar que eso explicaba mucho de las actitudes de Byakuya. Siempre tan distante, tan frio, tan… evitando siempre hacerse cercano a las personas y como no, si había perdido a dos personas tan importantes en su vida. De pronto se pregunto si su padre se habría sentido así y por eso actuaba como un idiota para esconderlo, o como se sentiría él si algo le pasara a su enana estando embarazada. Tendrían que matarlo porque estaba seguro que se volvería loco y su hollow tomaría el control para tratar de matarlos a todos en el Sereitei, hueco mundo y Karakura

- ehhh, Byakuya, lamento lo de hace unos momentos –dijo Ichigo haciendo que el noble lo mirara- yo, bueno, me preocupe cuando vi a Rukia, pues así, en ese estado…

- yo también lo lamento Kurosaki, creo que ambos perdimos los estribos –dijo sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Rukia- ¿estas mejor Rukia?

- sí, pero sin querer ensucie tu haori nii-sama –dijo pasando una mano por sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas

- tonterías… ahora ve a descansar falta poco para la cena –dijo soltándola

- si, niisama –dijo retirándose seguida de Ichigo quien la acompaño hasta su cuarto para luego irse al suyo

- son tal para cual –dijo Orihime mirándolos

- eso es discutible –comento el capitán mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su brazo para ir donde el equipo de maestros y artesanos los esperaban

- ¿Por qué no te gusta Ichigo-kun para Rukia?

- no es lo que yo tenía en mente para ella

- ¿y que es lo que querías para ella? –pregunto la colorina

- alguien que realmente la merezca, alguien con ciertos requisitos

- Hum, ¿alguien de una casa noble? –dijo con una sonrisa

- si

- ¿que fuera un buen y valiente shinigami?

- si

- ¿que fuera capaz de dar la vida por ella?

- evidentemente

- ¿Qué la hiciera feliz?

- por supuesto

- ¿Qué fuera capaz de defenderla ante todo y todos, incluyéndote?

- así es

- ¿entonces cual es el problema? Esa es la descripción exacta de Ichigo-kun –sonrió con victoria mientras el capitán se quedaba congelado en el pasillo

- ¿Qué dices?

- bueno, Ichigo-kun es un Shiba, ¿cierto? Y esa es una casa noble del Sereitei, a pesar de que estuviera en desgracia, ahora que se sabe que Ichigo es un Shiba han recuperado mucho prestigio, gracias al 'héroe de la guerra de invierno', sin contar que es valiente y que en estos tres años se ha mejorado mucho como shinigami, que ha sido más que comprobado que daría su vida por ella, que la ha defendido de todo y de todos incluyéndote a ti, que la ama con locura y que la hace feliz como nadie en el mundo, sea este, hueco mundo o el mundo humano. Así que como yo lo veo, Ichigo-kun es exactamente lo que tú querías para Rukia, así que no te puedes quejar más amor mío –finalizo su explicación la colorina

Oh si, el destino podía ser cruel y tener un sentido extraño del humor, muy sarcástico y muy negro, pero cuando quería hacer las cosas bien, las hacía de lujo. Y Orihime era la prueba de ello pensó el capitán mientras la besaba antes de continuar por el pasillo

Fin del capítulo III

Gracias por sus reviews a: Harumi, Inusuki, hinatita4eva, mitsuko2000 y emsi

Aclaraciones:

(*) Lo de que Ichigo es un Shiba, sale en el capítulo 7 de 'Cerezos en Flor' cuando Byakuya se deja caer en casa de los Kurosaki en Karakura

Todo lo relacionado con Kaien y Byakuya surge de una teoría que circula en internet con fuerza. Todos sabemos que Kaien e Ichigo son casi como gemelos ¿cierto? Bueno recordaran que en su primera aparición nuestro amado capitán, en el anime, hace un comentario del tipo "Ahora entiendo porque, realmente se parece a ese tipo" cuando trata de entender las acciones de Rukia. Luego se nos explica que **ese tipo** era Kaien Shiba, el teniente de Ukitake y superior de Rukia, lo interesante es que Byakuya lo dice dejando entrever que no solo lo conocía sino que además no le agradaba para nada el tal Kaien, luego más adelante en la serie cuando Hanatarou y Ganjou Shiba 'casi' rescatan a Rukia, y se encuentran con Byakuya este no los estaba tomando en serio hasta que escucho el apellido Shiba ¡entonces casi hace sushi con el pobre de Ganjou! Menos mal que Ukitake llego para salvar el día. Luego hay gente que dice que Byakuya estaría trasmitiendo o traspasando su repulsión desde Kaien hacia Ichigo, cosa no muy difícil con lo parecidos que son, por que ambos habrían tratado de 'robarle' a su hermanita Rukia (haciendo alusión a los obvios sentimientos de admiración de esta hacia su teniente Kaien)

Pero claro esto es solo una teoría :P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Un capitan y un bebe

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo IV**

_Y por c__omo yo lo veo, Ichigo-kun es exactamente lo que tú querías para Rukia, así que no te puedes quejar más amor mío_ – las palabras de su esposa resonaban continuamente en su cabeza mientras llenaba los papeles del escuadrón en su oficina

Debía admitir que tenía un gran punto al hacerle ver, con su explicación, que tal vez… solo tal vez Ichigo no era una causa perdida, al menos no totalmente. Mira que con un padre como Isshin Kurosaki, pudo haber sido bastante peor de lo que había salido. Si tan solo aprendiera a controlar esa bocota que tenia, seria excelente material para capitán de cualquier escuadrón, no que estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, claro, pero así era.

¿Qué hacer?

Era obvio que Rukia lo amaba y él a ella, pero para él era tan difícil ver como se llevaban a su pequeño orgullo de su lado y justo ahora que recién comenzaba a ser un mejor hermano para ella…

Entonces tuvo una idea

_- Sen_

_- ¿si maestro? _–dijo la Zanpakutou materializándose frente a él

_- ve a buscar a Kurosaki Ichigo, dile que se reporte al campo de entrenamiento del sexto escuadrón ahora mismo._

_- ¿eh? ¿Al mocoso? Maestro no estará pensando…_

_- tú solo tráelo Sen_

_- como diga maestro_ –dijo saliendo del cuarto en un montón de pétalos. Byakuya se dedico a mirar por la ventana de la oficina mientras decidía hacer del peli naranjo un hombre digno de su hermana

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- _maldito de Byakuya _–pensaba Ichigo mientras era cargado en hombros por Senbonsakura hasta el sexto escuadrón

_- ¡Ey! ¿Qué quiere Byakuya esta vez? _–le pregunto a Sen

_- más respeto con mi maestro Kurosaki Ichigo _–dijo Sen-_ deberías estar agradecido que se haga el tiempo de verte con lo ocupado que esta_

_- ¡pues se supone que debería estar entrenando en kidou! ¿No es eso lo que siempre dice Byakuya? ¿Qué me entrene?_

_- ¿y cuando dije yo que esto no es entrenamiento?_

_- ¿eh?_

En ese instante Sen salto la pared del campo de entrenamiento del sexto escuadrón dejando caer a Ichigo a los pies de Byakuya

_- ¡Ey! ¡Más cuidado Sen!_

_- ¡Senbonsakura para ti! ¡Mocoso!_-dijo antes de volver a la cintura de Byakuya en forma de espada

- ¿de qué se trata todo esto Byakuya? –dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa

- he recibido un informe de tus progresos en la academia de Shinigamis –dijo el capitán con un montón de papeles en la mano y mientras los revisaba decía- tus clases de esgrima, combate y estrategia, tienen notas sobre salientes y buenos comentarios de tus maestros, al igual que en tus clases de anatomía, reiki y teorías de curación. Sin embargo tu manejo de reiatsu sigue siendo tan pobre que incluso te hacen entrenar lejos de los demás para que no sientan tu presión espiritual y en cuanto a los hechizos de kidou pues… los cráteres del patio de entrenamiento dicen bastante sobre tus logros

- ¿acaso me trajiste para restregármelo en la cara hasta que se me borrara? –dijo molesto al saber que Byakuya era informado de sus avances en la academia

- no, si quieres ser capitán y más aún esposo de Rukia debes aprender control de reiatsu

- ¿esposo de Rukia? –Ichigo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante eso- ¿Qué tiene que ver con control de reiatsu mi… es decir Rukia?

- ¿Qué pasaría si Rukia quedara embarazada como Orihime? -a esta pregunta Ichigo se quedo aun mas rojo

- la respuesta es muy simple, desbalance de reiatsu –comenzó Byakuya- el cuerpo de una shinigami tiene que lidiar, no solo las hormonas, tiene que lidiar además con el reiatsu propio y el del bebe o los bebes. Si tenemos en cuenta quien es el padre, es muy probable que los niños, al igual que los bebes de Orihime, tengan señales de energía espiritual desde muy pequeños en el vientre y si tú, con esas toneladas de reiatsu que liberas sin control a cada segundo estas cerca, podrías generarle problemas a Rukia o al bebe y no queremos eso ¿cierto? –Ichigo casi grito. ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nunca estas cosas? Él no quería dañar a Rukia, bajo ningún concepto

- ¡claro que no! ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Si lo que pretendes es que me aparte de ella…

- idiota… si eso quisiera ya estarías bien lejos de ella…

- ¿uh? Entonces… _¿y cuando dije yo que esto no es entrenamiento? –_de pronto las palabras de Senbonsakura tuvieron sentido- ¿no me dirás que…?

- así es. He decidido ayudarte a controlar tu reiatsu, por el bien de mi hermana Rukia

- O_O ¿estás ebrio?

- Shire, Senbon…

- ¡no! ¡Para! ¡No lo dije en serio! Es decir, me tomaste por sorpresa es todo –decía moviendo sus manos delante de él nerviosamente, cuando lo vio detenerse, se inclino y dijo- muchas gracias por su ayuda Byakuya-taicho –Byakuya solo suspiro, era lo más lejos que habían llegado en cuanto a que el idiota de su futuro cuñado… Argh! Un temblor le corría por la espalda cada vez que pensaba en eso, le tratara con respeto. En fin… a comenzar antes de arrepentirse

- Te advierto que soy un maestro exigente ¿estás listo Kurosaki Ichigo?

- si, Byakuya-taicho

- comencemos entonces…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- me voy a volver mono –decía Renji mirando el lugar donde su capitán e Ichigo llevaban entrenando por cuarto día consecutivo en que este no chorreara reiatsu por todo el Sereitei. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho cuatro días atrás, lo habría creído loco, ahora…

Y lo peor de todo era que el cretino de Ichigo realmente estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y cada vez le costaba más trabajo a Renji detectar al peli naranja, siendo que estaba a metros de sus narices. Claro que el peli rojo prefería darle el crédito a su capitán, y a lo excelente maestro que era, que al tarado de Ichigo. En fin, se acerco con cuidado a ambos y dijo:

- Kuchiki taicho, disculpe la interrupción

- ¿Qué sucede Renji?

- bueno, ya es hora de que los demás usen el campo para el entrenamiento de esgrima. Además Ukitake taicho esta esperándolo en su oficina

- de acuerdo. Es todo por hoy Kurosaki Ichigo, puedes regresar a la academia

- eh, ¿puedo entrenar con los demás en esgrima? –pregunto mirándolos a ambos

- por qué no, después de todo Renji y tú, pueden supervisar a los demás y dar consejos a los novatos –el pobre de Renji estaba seguro de que un día de estos su taicho lo iba a matar de un infarto si es que las cosas seguían así

- gracias Byakuya-taicho!

- se dice Kuchiki-taicho! –le regaño Renji. Byakuya sólo suspiro pesadamente.

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

**- **hola Byakuya! –le saludo Ukitake, apenas entro este al despacho, mientras sostenía a Dashiro en sus brazos

- buenas tardes Juushiro-san, que agradable sorpresa verlos a ambos por aquí –dijo mirando a Dashiro quien parecía muy ocupado babeando un escorpión de peluche que tenia en su boca

- lamento molestarte de esta manera Byakuya, pero necesito pedirte un favor

- ¿de qué se trata Juushiro-san?

- necesito salir con Retsu por un par de horas, pero no tengo con quien dejar a Dashiro, así que me preguntaba, como eres su padrino, ¿si podía dejarlo contigo? –al capitán eso lo descoloco por un momento, pero decidió que con Orihime embarazada le serviría como practica cuidar a Dashiro por un rato

- no es ningún problema Juushiro-san, puede salir con confianza

- muchas gracias –dijo Ukitake, luego señalando una bolsa sobre el sofá de la oficina continuo- esta es una bolsa que hizo Retsu, se supone que tiene todo lo que necesitas para Dashiro, como juguetes pañales y comida, pero no creo que los necesites porque lo cambie y alimente hace poco, así que debiera estar bien hasta mi regreso

- lo tendré presente Juushiro-san, gracias por la bolsa

- gracias Byakuya, me dejas más tranquilo. Están difícil encontrar alguien de confianza para cuidar a los bebes –Byakuya reconoció que era un buen punto y se dio cuenta de que debía indagar entre sus sirvientes para buscar a los más adecuados para la tarea de ayudar a cuidar de los niños. Lo consultaría con Orihime cuando regresara a la mansión

- nos vemos luego entonces –dijo colocando al bebe en sus brazos- Dashiro, te portas bien con tu ojisan Byakuya, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿ojisan? –dijo mirando a Byakuya con una enorme sonrisa que le conmovió hasta lo más hondo y que por más que trato de ocultar, Ukitake supo que estaba ahí, cuando vio su mirada. Si, el capitán iba a ser un gran padre para esos bebes. Poco después salió del despacho.

Byakuya entonces se permitió devolverle la sonrisa al bebe, era un verdadero momento Kodak, lástima que la asociación de mujeres shinigamis no estuviera ahí, porque esa foto valdría millones en cualquier subasta del Sereitei o EBay. Y es que Dashiro parecía haber heredado esa sonrisa y esa calma que tanto Juushiro como Retsu poseían y transmitían a su alrededor.

- ojisan! Jisan! –comenzó a decir de pronto mientras con una mano sostenía el escorpión de peluche y con el otro parecía querer alcanzar algo en la cabeza de este, hasta tocar los brillantes kenseikan del capitán. Con cuidado coloco al bebe en el sofá, y se arrodillo para abrir el bolso. Como era de esperar Unohana taicho había preparado todo lo necesario en el bolso. Había una manta para su hora de dormir, una segunda manta para poner en el suelo y que así Dashiro estuviera encima con sus juguetes, un biberón, ingredientes, un termo con agua caliente e instrucciones de cómo prepararlo, un par de pañales e incluso una muda de ropa completa

_¿Pensé que Juushiro-san había dicho que se irían un par de horas? –_Reflexionaba al ver el contenido del bolso_- pareciera que se fueran por el fin de semana entero. Hum, ¿tal vez sea algo de padres primerizos…? No me extrañaría de Juushiro-san, es muy sobre protector con Dashiro _

- ¡auch! –exclamo cuando, concentrado como estaba con el bolso, Dashiro intento arrancarle los kenseikan de la cabeza y parte del pelo, pero no era su culpa es que eran tan brillantes y bonitos.

- Dashiro, no debes hacer eso –dijo Byakuya mientras lo miraba, pero el bebe tan solo seguía estirando su manita hacia los adornos mientras el capitán lo esquivaba

- Dashiro, si tanto te gustan cuando crezcas te daré unos, pero estos son de tu ojisan –entonces el bebe hizo uso de su arma mas terrible, puso sus ojos acuosos y su labio inferior empezó a temblar haciendo una amenaza de ponerse a llorar en cualquier segundo. Byakuya no lo soporto y haciendo algo impensable se quito los kenseikan y se los dio al bebe, quien muy entusiasmado los tomo y cuando se los llevaba a la boca para comenzar a babearlos, Byakuya se los quito y le dijo

- estos se usan en el pelo, así… -dijo colocándoselos en el largo cabello del bebe quien parecía muy contento con su nuevo 'Kuchiki Style' mientras movía sus manitos y el escorpión de peluche al sonido de ¡ojisan! que salía de su boca

Entonces nuestro estoico capitán saco la manta de juego, un par de juguetes y coloco todo en el suelo para luego colocar a Dashiro en medio de todo eso

- muy bien, ahora ojisan debe volver a su trabajo ¿de acuerdo Dashiro? –el pobre de Byakuya creía que con eso podría terminar su papeleo y que el bebe se estaría tranquilo, pero ¡oh! Error de errores, apenas se levanto con intenciones de caminar a su escritorio, el pobre de Dashiro estiro sus brazos hacia él mientras abría y cerraba sus manitas en un claro de gesto de 'en brazos ojisan' que el capitán entendió de inmediato

- no Dashiro, ojisan tiene trabajo que hacer –pero el bebe en ningún minuto bajo los brazos, de hecho, con esfuerzo se levanto y comenzó a caminar, de esa forma tan rara de los bebes que tratan de caminar rápido pero sus cortas piernas les hacen dar pasitos cortos, con los brazos en alto hacia Byakuya

- ojisan… ojisan… ojisan… -Byakuya suspiro, tomo al niño en sus brazos, con resignación

- ¡auch! Dashiro, no esta bien tirar el cabello de ojisan así –dijo mientras rescataba un largo mechón de su cabello de las manitas del bebe, pero le estaba resultando difícil, mientras en su cerebro entendía esa frase de 'mas apretado que agarre de bebe' que había oído por ahí (*) en sus rondas por el Rukongai. Al final opto por amarrase el pelo, dándole un look muy similar al que usaba de joven cuando entrenaba, pero ahora se veía aun mas irresistible, puesto que sus ojos quedaban despejados al igual que su rostro, realzando aun mas el poder de su mirada penetrante

Decidió sentarse en su escritorio con el bebe en su regazo y ver si podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Kurosaki y Juushiro llegaran

- veamos… facturas de reparaciones… provisiones del escuadrón… envió de papel y tinta –murmuraba mientras separaba los papeles en categorías y montones según lo que se trataba. Dashiro veía pasar las hojas y decidió que el también quería ayudar a su ojisan así que comenzó a mover algunos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y a su alcance, con tan mala suerte de dio vuelta un pocillo con algo de tinta sobre el haori del capitán y su propia ropa. Ahora entendía el porqué Unohana taicho había puesto una muda completa de recambio

Byakuya suspiro…

Iban a ser un par de horas muy largas…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Al final, nuestro capitán opto, por ponerse a trabajar en la mesita de centro ya que así estaba al lado del bebe, con sus juguetes y este parecía muy contento de estar con su escorpión de peluche y su ojisan. Eso fue hasta que un extraño olor comenzó a invadir el cuarto molestando el refinado olfato de Byakuya, sentido ahora muy sensible gracias al embarazo, quien comenzó a girar su cabeza a todos lados hasta llegar al bebe. Con cuidado lo alzo y comprobó que el olor salía de este

_Tiene todo lo que necesitas para Dashiro, como juguetes pañales y comida, pero no creo que los necesites porque lo cambie y alimente hace poco, así que debiera estar bien hasta mi regreso_

- parece ser que Juushiro calculo mal pequeño y que necesitas un cambio del pañales –el bebe solo seguía baboseando su peluche de escorpión y lo miraba con cara tierna- no debe ser tan difícil…

Y él realmente lo creía, después de todo se había enfrentado a tantos problemas y retos en su vida, como ryokas, ejecuciones, rebeliones de zanpakutous, traiciones de capitanes, hollows, arrancars y un enorme etcétera, que un cambio de pañales era algo que cualquiera podría hacer, ¿cierto?

Abrió el bolso y encontró el talco, los pañales, unas toallitas húmedas y curiosamente un papel con la letra de, quien supuso seria Unohana, puesto que él conocía la letra de Juushiro, con instrucciones sobre como cambiar un pañal.

- primero abrir los botones del enterito, que están en la entrepierna del bebe para soltar el pañal –leyó en voz alta. Y efectivamente habían unos botones a presión que al abrirlos daban un rápido acceso al pañal- es muy práctico, y rápido.

Con cuidado coloco al bebe de espaldas, en el suelo sobre la mantita, y procedió a abrir el trajecito encontrado el pañal, el cual soltó revelando la fuente de tan mal olor

- segundo, levantar un poco al bebe de las piernas para sacar el pañal previamente abierto, y luego enrollarlo con cuidado –lo hace y con toda la dignidad posible, trata de retener las nauseas que esto le provoca. Esto de estar tan sensible a los olores lo estaba volviendo loco. Mientras que Dashiro solo reía y movía sus manitas.

- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que algo que entra como compota de manzana, salga oliendo así? –pregunto en voz alta mientras miraba al bebe, esperando que su oficina no quedara con ese olor. Dashiro solo aplaudió con las manos como si se felicitara.

- paso tres usar las toallitas húmedas para limpiar al bebe y luego echar un poco de talco –eso fue fácil, y no llevo mucho tiempo, además que al bebe pareció gustarle puesto que hizo unos extraños ruiditos.

- paso cuatro colocar el nuevo pañal y asegurarlo en su lugar dejando las puntas hacia el frente –Byakuya tomo el pañal y lo coloco siguiendo un dibujito de cómo colocar y doblar el pañal para finalizar colocando en alfiler de gancho (*)

- ahora esto no fue tan difícil –dijo levantando al bebe un poco en el aire para ver mejor el resultado, pero el pañal se cayó al suelo, pues al parecer no había quedado lo suficientemente apretado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente Dashiro decidió que tenía que ir al baño y se orino encina de él y del uniforme de Byakuya.

A Byakuya le vino un tic en el ojo izquierdo…

Realmente eran el par de horas más largas de toda su vida

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Por suerte nuestro capitán, como hombre preparado que era, siempre tenía un uniforme completo limpio y planchado en un armario de su oficina, en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Así que luego de varios intentos por colocar el pañal, hasta tener éxito, decidió ir a su baño personal y asearse un poco para no oler a orina de bebe, para lo cual había dejado a Dashiro en su oficina rodeado por sus juguetes. Total no le tomaría mas de 10 minutos bañarse, y nada podía pasar en ese breve lapso ¿cierto?

Con lo que no contaba nuestro capitán es que no hay fuerza mas huracanada e inquieta que la de un bebe, quien aburrido de estar solo salió a buscar a su ojisan afuera de la oficina, cuya puerta extrañamente, estaba abierta

- miren nada mas –dijo el pelirrojo teniente al ver al bebe mientras lo alzaba- un jamón con patas fugitivo. ¿No se supone que estabas con el taicho? –Cuando entra a la oficina oye ruidos en el baño privado de Byakuya- ah, bueno, mientras el taicho está ocupado te quedaras conmigo, ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo sí, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a la cocina por algo de comer? –dijo viendo un pote de compota de manzana sobre la mesa. Dashiro parecía contento con la idea así que aplaudió con las manos mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Momentos después Byakuya salió del baño refrescado y con su paciencia renovada para continuar cuidando a Dashiro, claro que había un problema. Dashiro no estaba…

No estaba sobre la manta, ni en el sofá, ni debajo del escritorio, ni debajo de la mesa de centro, la ventana gracias a dios estaba cerrada…

Y a Byakuya se le escapo el alma al ver la puerta de su oficina abierta

_¡Por las bigotes de Ginrei! –_fue lo único coherente que pensó antes de salir disparado con un shunpo de la oficina, al pasillo y luego a recorrer como loco todas las divisiones del escuadrón

_¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar un bebe de año y medio caminando? –_Entonces vio las puertas que conducían al campo de entrenamiento y temió lo peor, sobre todo porque en ese instante el idiota de Kurosaki estaba practicando esgrima y chorreando reiatsu por todos lados-

_Juushiro-san me va a matar, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? –_salió al patio de entrenamiento y lo recorrió con su vista tan rápido como discretamente pudo, pero tantos shinigamis gritando, moviéndose y ruido de espadas no le permitía concentrase lo suficiente para ver al bebe, así que usando un shunpo, que habría hecho sonreír orgullosa a Yoruichi, recorrió el campo de entrenamiento, sin que ni siquiera Ichigo lo viera.

_¡Demonios! ¿No puede haber salido del escuadrón, o si? –_si ese era el caso encontrarlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar puesto que apenas tenía un reiatsu lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirlo

- ¡maldita sea! –exclamo golpeando con su puño cerrado el marco de la puerta mientras pensaba que exiliarse en el mundo humano tal vez no fuera tan mala idea

- ¿taicho? ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Renji quien rara vez, si es que nunca, veía a su taicho perder los estribos o maldecir en voz alta

- ¡jisan! ¡Jisan! –sonó la voz del bebe haciendo girar la cabeza de Byakuya y ver a Dashiro en los brazos de su pelirrojo teniente, quien además traía una cajita de bento con restos de almuerzo, mientras extendía sus manitas hacia su padrino, en un claro gesto de querer estar en sus brazos ahora en vez de los de Renji

- ¡Abarai! –exclamo Byakuya y Renji de inmediato supo que tenía problemas puesto que cuando su taicho lo llamaba por su apellido, es decir, Abarai, eso siempre significaba problemas para él

- ¿si taicho?

- ¿Qué haces con Dashiro?

- ah pues, fui a la oficina a informarle que me retiraba a almorzar, cuando me lo tope en el pasillo y me lo lleve a la cocina para comer juntos

- ¿por qué no fui informado de esto?

- estaba en el baño taicho, ¿o acaso quería que entrara a informarle? –Byakuya tuvo ganas de hacer sushi de teniente pelirrojo con la ayuda de Senbonsakura, pero con la falta de personal calificado para ser teniente que dejo la guerra, tuvo que reconsiderarlo, por ahora…

- de todos modos –dijo tomando en brazos al bebe- una nota hubiera sido buena idea

- lo lamento taicho –dijo inclinándose

- ve a terminar tus reportes –finalizo girándose y regresando a su oficina con el bebe en brazos. Por alguna razón sentía que había envejecido diez años en una hora…

¿Y cuando diablos iba a llegar Juushiro-san?

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Para estas alturas nuestro capitán había decidido que nada lo había preparado para cuidar de un bebe de año y medio. Casi se sentía más capaz de hacer una limpieza y purga de todos los hollows de hueco mundo el solo que de continuar cuidando a Dashiro, quien justo en ese momento bostezo.

Byakuya vio en esto su oportunidad, así que se sentó en el sofá con Dashiro en sus brazos cubierto con la manta para dormir, tratando de recordar alguna canción de cuna que le hubieran cantado de pequeño

- bueno, no la recuerdo completa, pero creo que iba así –le decía al bebe (*) mientras empezaba a cantar con voz profunda

_**Siente la fuerza que te mantiene dentro.**_

_**Confía en tu corazón. Seré tu guía.**_

_**Silencio, mi niño, cierra los ojos.**_

_**La paz vendrá a ti.**_

_**Siente el ritmo en tu interior.**_

_**Olas de amor que te cubren.**_

_**Te protegen, hasta la noche en que te alces.**_

Al poco andar Dashiro se quedo profundamente dormido en brazos de Byakuya, a quien también se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos

- eso fue muy hermoso Byakuya –dijo la voz de Juushiro-san desde la puerta de la oficina.

- Juushiro-san… yo…

- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie… -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ambos- lamento la hora, pero Retsu y yo tuvimos un contratiempo

- lo entiendo, no se preocupe Juushiro-san –dijo levantándose con cuidado mientras le pasaba a Dashiro y Ukitake-san lo acomodaba en sus brazos

- ¿salió todo bien? –le pregunto al moreno capitán viendo su cabello amarrado en una cola y los kenseikan en el cabello de su hijo

- eh, si, tan solo que fue más fácil cuidarlo así –dijo refiriéndose a su cabello y la cola en que lo traía- además estaba muy entretenido con los kenseikan

- ya veo, ¿te importa si te los traigo mañana? No quiero que se vaya a despertar

- no hay problema Juushiro-san –en ese instante recoge las cosas, las mete al bolso y se lo alcanza a Juushiro quien lo toma con la otra mano- ¿necesita ayuda Juushiro-san?

- no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero tu luces cansado, deberías irte a casa pronto

- creo que lo hare –dijo el capitán resignado a terminar mañana con el papeleo de hoy. Juushiro-san camino hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo:

- por favor salúdame a Orihime y los bebes, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta mañana Byakuya

Y fue justo con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse que a Byakuya la realización le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos en las cabezas

¡Ellos iban a tener gemelos!

Así pues, salió con un veloz shunpo a la mansión para empezar cuanto antes con la búsqueda de esos sirvientes para cuidar a los bebes

Fin del capítulo IV

Gracias por sus reviews a: layil y nipsy

Hum, siento que el pobre de Byakuya me quedo algo (bastante) OOC en este capítulo, pero era necesario por la trama: P

Aclaraciones:

(*) La canción de cuna, le pertenece a Christine Feehan y su saga de libros "Los Carpatianos". Si les gustan los vampiros, se las recomiendo de verdad, el primero es el "Príncipe Oscuro"

(*) La expresión 'mas apretado que agarre de bebe' es típicamente chilena, y se usa para referirse a personas tacañas, que siempre tienen problemas para 'soltar' el dinero así como cuesta que los bebes abran sus manitas o suelten algo que han tomado

(*) Como no creo que el Sereitei conozca los pañales desechables, Dashiro estaba usando pañales de tela o genero, afirmados con un alfiler

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^_^


	5. Los abuelos Los padres Las hijas

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo V**

- Byakuya, te ves terrible ¿Qué te paso? –dijo la colorina apenas este puso un pie en la mansión, al verlo sin sus adorados kenseikan, con el pelo en una coleta y cara de estar agotado. Este le abrazo, le dio un beso y luego de un suspiro dijo:

- estuve cuidando a Dashiro durante la tarde

- ¿a Dashiro?

- si, Juushiro-san me lo pidió puesto que tenía que salir con Unohana, y al parecer su niñera regular no pudo asistir –ella sintió lastima de su esposo puesto que al ser hijo único y nunca haber tenido hijos, no tenía idea de bebes y de los cuidados que estos requerían

- ¿por qué no tomas un baño mientras les digo a los sirvientes que te preparen la cena? –ofreció conciliadora

- creo que suena bien –antes de irse recordó- Orihime, creo que es necesario que busquemos sirvientes aptos para ayudarnos a cuidar a los bebes cuando nazcan –ella solo sonrió

- me parece buena idea, pero primero tomate un descanso y lo hablaremos durante la cena

- de acuerdo –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto para dejar su uniforme

- creo que debería pedirle que se deje el pelo así más a menudo –murmuro la colorina con un sonrojo ante el cambio de look de Byakuya, para luego salir a ordenar a los sirvientes que le prepararan un baño y la cena

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿te sientes mejor? –dijo la colorina mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros y la espalda mientras este estaba tendido en la cama de ambos

- hummmm –fue lo único que murmuro, cansado como estaba, pero ella lo tomo como un sí. Entonces él se incorporo y se sentó haciendo que su bata quedara hasta su cintura y su torso totalmente descubierto

- a pesar de todo, creo que aprendí mucho gracias a Dashiro hoy

- ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo que cosas?

- que no hay entrenamiento que sirva para tratar de igualar la energía que tienen, es inagotable y hubiera sido muy útil cuando peleamos contra los arrancars y Aizen

- algunas vez leí, en el mundo humano, un estudio que decía que ni el atleta más entrenado del mundo podía gastar la misma energía que un niño de dos años.

- concuerdo completamente –asintió el capitán- no creo haber tenido ninguna batalla tan agotadora como esta tarde con Dashiro

- ¿y qué otra cosa aprendiste?

- que jamás un bebe debe quedar desatendido o lejos de la vigilancia de alguien, por un segundo, cuando creí que lo había perdido fue como si el alma se me escapara, jamás estuve tan asustado en mi vida

- ¿como que lo perdiste?

- tuve que ir al baño y cuando volví Dashiro había salido al pasillo y Abarai se lo había llevado para darle el almuerzo, pero no me dejo ni una nota así que cuando salí del baño…

- te llevaste el susto de tu vida…

- pues sí, no quisiera volver a vivirlo nunca… y lo último que aprendí, es que cambiar pañales es toda una ciencia

- pobrecito, lo pasaste muy difícil hoy en la tarde –dijo abrazándolo y dándole besos en el cuello, su punto débil

- así es –dijo emitiendo leves gemidos mientras descubría los hombros de su esposa y le soltaba el cabello- merezco una recompensa por eso –ella solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño gemido como respuesta cuando la mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿está totalmente segura Unohana-taicho? –dijo la colorina tendida en la camilla con Byakuya a su lado mientras miraban un monitor unas manchas que esta aseguraban eran los bebes de ambos

- así es Orihime, van a tener dos hermosas niñas. ¿Ves? Este es el corazón de una y aquí está el corazón de la otra

- dos niñas… -murmuro Byakuya como si estuviera procesando la información en su mente. Parecía que el destino le quería mantener rodeado de mujeres…

Su difunta primera esposa Hisana…

Su hermana Rukia…

Su esposa Orihime…

Y ahora sus dos hijas aun no nacidas…

Claro que Orihime se preocupo un poco al interpretar el silencio del capitán como decepción de que de los bebes ninguno fuera varón, ya que esto era importante, sino para él, si para las normas sociales de los nobles que decían que el heredero y primogénito debía ser varón

- ¿cariño…? –Pregunto en un susurro- ¿pasa algo malo?

- matare a los imbéciles que quieran casarse con ellas… -dijo casi mas para sí mismo que para las dos mujeres que estaban ahí presentes

Unohana taicho sólo sonrió

Orihime suspiro aliviada, este era el hombre que ella amaba

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿qué nombre te gustaría para ellas Byakuya? –pregunto mientras caminaba junto a su marido hasta el carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión

- la verdad es que no lo había pensado con seriedad, pero me gustaría que al menos una se llamara Kazuyo (*) –dijo ayudándola a subirse al carruaje para luego subirse a él

- ¿Kazuyo? –Orihime estaba segura que iba a decir 'Hisana' como su previa esposa y hermana de Rukia, cosa que no le hubiera molestado, después de todo la pobre había sufrido mucho y pensaba que a Rukia y a él les haría bien tener una 'Hisana' a la cual poder consentir y criar

- así se llamaba mi madre –en ese instante le dio un golpe a la pared detrás del conductor indicándole que partiera

- ¿tu madre? ¿Y como se llamaba tu padre? –la colorina se dio cuenta entonces que él rara vez hablaba de ellos

- Kuchiki Soushun

- ¿y era shinigami como tú?

- era el anterior teniente del sexto escuadrón y mi abuelo era el capitán

- ya veo, ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ellos?

- porque era muy joven cuando ambos murieron, casi desde que puedo recordar, que estuve al cuidado de Ginrei, de ellos más que recuerdos claros, guardo sensaciones, como la mano de mi padre acariciándome la cabeza o mi madre abrazándome

- Byakuya, yo… no quería…

- está bien, tarde o temprano tendrías que preguntarme por ellos –dijo dándole una sonrisa para calmarla

- mi padre era un gran shinigami que logro su puesto como teniente siendo muy joven y mi madre era una hermosa mujer noble, una verdadera princesa de leyendas, según Ginrei –continuo con su relato- si bien se conocieron gracias a un matrimonio arreglado entre sus familias, apenas se conocieron se enamoraron inmediatamente

- como en un cuento –exclamo la colorina, con mucho interés y una gran sonrisa

- si, como en un cuento… -dijo él- vivieron muchos años juntos y según Ginrei fueron muy felices cuando descubrieron que yo venía al mundo

- deben haberlo estado, era un hijo fruto de su amor por el otro –dijo la colorina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del capitán mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo

- yo nací, como ya sabes, en una noche durante un frio invierno, donde había nevado bastante, luego de un parto difícil

- ah, ¿es por eso que te llamaron 'Byakuya' (*)? Aunque fue un poco literal

- puede ser. Luego de eso pasaron unos 3 años, fue cuando mi padre murió en una misión contra un grupo de hollows comandado por un menos grande

- lamento oír eso Byakuya –dijo la colorina- ¿y tu madre? ¿De qué murió?

- según Ginrei murió de tristeza, dijo que había sido como ver una vela, al principio da una llama tímida, luego brilla con fuerza un instante y al final se consume por completo, como si la muerte de Soushun le hubiera quitado las ganas de vivir. –finalizo su relato justo mientras iban entrando a la mansión. Orihime se sintió fatal, ¿desde tan joven había sufrido la pérdida de seres queridos? ¿Desde tan joven había experimentado tanta soledad y dolor? ¿Por qué la vida parecía ser tan injusta como ahora con algunos? ¿De qué le servían todo su dinero, status, y esta mansión si estaba, o había estado tan solo?

'El dinero no hace la felicidad' escucho alguna vez decir a alguien y nunca lo entendió mejor que ahora.

- Byakuya, ahora tenemos que decidir el nombre de la otra bebe –dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje para entrar en la mansión- ya tenemos Kazuyo para la mayor ¿Qué nombre te gustaría para la menor?

- Yuri (*) según Ginrei eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, pero creo que tu debieras escoger el segundo nombre Orihime –dijo mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la guiaba a la biblioteca Kuchiki. Antes de entrar instruyo a un sirviente de que trajeran algo de comer para ambos y algo de té. Este se retiro de inmediato

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Byakuya? –dijo mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá y este traía algo como un libro en las manos

- bueno, no te puedo contar sobre ellos, sin que los veas –dijo abriendo lo que era un álbum de fotos- este es Ginrei, mi abuelo, conmigo en el jardín –ella no pudo evitar notar el gran parecido que guardaban abuelo y nieto, se veía que la genética Kuchiki era fuerte.

- ¡que niño tan adorable eras! –Exclamo viéndolo en su traje de entrenamiento con su espada de madera- seguro que tenias a todas las niñas de los alrededores locas por ti –él sólo se sonrojo ante el comentario. Avanzo unas páginas

- este de aquí es mi padre Soushun en su primer día como teniente del sexto escuadrón –Orihime abrió la boca en sorpresa ¡eran idénticos! Olvida lo de que era parecido a su abuelo, podía ser un clon de su padre Soushun.

El pelo, los ojos, la piel, la estatura, la única diferencia era la forma en que llevaban los kenseikan. Su padre los llevaba al lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y solo un juego y no dos como este, y en forma vertical sujetando un mechón de sus cabellos, por lo demás eran idénticos

- Byakuya tú… él… es decir…

- lo sé, Ginrei siempre decía lo mismo, que a cada día que pasaba, mas nos parecíamos

- el parecido es extraordinario –exclamo la colorina- ¿y Kazuyo-sama?

- ella esta… -decía pasando unas hojas- aquí… -dijo señalando una foto. Orihime suspiro. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en el mundo, esto es Karakura, Hueco mundo y el Sereitei. No había forma de describirla. Su cabello era negro como la noche sin luna, brillante y tan largo que aunque salía sentada Orihime pudo calcular que, fácilmente le llegaba a las rodillas, sino más abajo. Su piel era blanca y en apariencia suave como la porcelana más fina. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas, y el bellísimo kimono que usaba tan solo la hacía ver aun más hermosa

- ¡es bellísima! ¡Ojala y nuestras niñas se parezcan a ella! –exclamo emocionada mirando al capitán

- espero que no mucho –dijo el capitán- sino, no me daré abasto para espantarlos de la mansión

Ella sólo rio ante ese pensamiento

*** U * U * U * U * U * U *U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Byakuya entro al cuarto a buscar a Orihime, pues quería llevarla a comer afuera esa noche, pero cuando entro al cuarto vio un montón de bellos y finos kimonos regados por el suelo y a su esposa frente a un espejo con sus manos sobre su vientre

- Byakuya, ¿me veo gorda? –pregunto la colorina ya de casi siete meses mientas se miraba con un kimono sobre puesto sobre su cuerpo frente al espejo

- ehhh ¿no? –dijo con una leve vacilación. Después de todo, embarazadas o no, las mujeres son muy sensibles con respecto a su apariencia

- no mientas… estoy hecha una ballena… -dijo con lagrimones en los ojos- ya no me quieres…

- claro que te quiero… -dijo Byakuya- no digas tonterías…

- ¡no me digas tonta! -dijo entre enojada y con lágrimas- ahora que estoy gorda y tonta ya no te importo…

- _piensa con cuidado_ –se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a su esposa –Orihime, no estás gorda, créeme, y mucho menos eres tonta, eres la mujer más hermosa del Sereitei entero –dijo abrazándola desde la espalda

- ¿en serio? ¿Aun me quieres? –dijo sollozando un poco menos

- te amo más que nunca mi princesa –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su barriga- a ti y a los dos pequeñas princesas que vienen en camino

- ¿de verdad?

- de verdad, ustedes son mi vida, me volvería loco si algo les pasara

- gracias Byakuya –dijo dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- normal. ¿Quieres salir a comer?

- hoy preferiría quedarme aquí, contigo…

- sin nadie que nos moleste?

- si

- de acuerdo. Les diré que nos traigan de comer acá

- gracias Byakuya –en un murmullo agrego- aishiteru (*)

- aishiteru mo mi princesa

Fin del capítulo V

Gracias por sus reviews a:

EmSi, hadilu-chan, layil, nypsy, mitsuko2000, shyta

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Aclaraciones:

(*) Aishiteru= te amo

Aishiteru mo= yo también te amo

(*)Kazuyo = Paz

(*)Byakuya= 'noche blanca' o 'noche nevada'

(*)Yuri= Lirio

.


	6. Capitanes Zanpakutous Besos

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo VI**

- ¿Dónde está la señora de la casa? –le pregunto Byakuya a un sirviente

- cerca del estanque de los peces Koi –dijo este retirándose con una reverencia. Byakuya llego hasta ella quien parecía muy molesta por alguna razón, lo cual combinado con su embarazo y su cara, aún bastante joven, le daban un aspecto muy aniñado

- Orihime, ¿Qué sucedió?

- estoy muy molesta

- eso puedo verlo ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

- es que… estoy muy molesta con esas mujeres nobles –desde que se habían casado, y sobre todo desde que estaba embarazada, la colorina se había tenido que acostumbrar a ser una constante anfitriona y recibir, tanto como asistir, a un montón de reuniones sociales de nobles y gente de elite. Muchas veces iba acompañada de su esposo, y otras veces con su cuñada/hermana menor Rukia. Y hoy ese había sido el problema precisamente…

- ¿entonces es cierto lo que oí, sobre que discutieron con Shiratori-sama?

- pues sí, pero es su culpa…

- ¿por qué no me cuentas que paso? –dijo sentándose a su lado

- está bien

*** U * U * U * Flashback * U * U * U ***

Esa tarde, Orihime y Rukia debían recibir a unas mujeres nobles en la mansión Kuchiki, encabezadas por Shiratori-sama, que venían a hablar con algún pretexto cuando lo que realmente querían era saber quién sería la familia que ambos escogerían para que fueran los padrinos de las futuras herederas, cuestión no menor puesto que esa familia estaría fuertemente conectada con la familia Kuchiki y eso siempre sería una gran ventaja

Tanto la colorina, como Rukia, recibieron a las invitadas y las condujeron al jardín cerca del estanque donde habían preparado la recepción para estas. Al comienzo todo iba de maravillas hasta que a Rukia la mandaron llamar del escuadrón y tuvo que irse dejando a la colorina, muy a su pesar, sola con esas mujeres

Y fue entonces cuando Shiratori-sama cometió un error fatal…

- no sé como puede tolerar esto Kuchiki-sama

- no entiendo a que se refiere Shiratori-sama

- a la presencia de esa jovencita en la mansión Kuchiki

- ¿se refiere a Rukia?

- no sólo es la hermana de la anterior esposa, sino que además, es una persona traída del Inuzuri (*), alguien que jamás encajara en nuestro nivel, por mucho que Kuchiki taicho la haya puesto bajo su protección y dado algo de su elegancia y educación. Como su actual esposa, tiene todo el derecho a sacarla de aquí. –finalizo mientras que las mujeres miraban esperando la reacción de la señora Kuchiki. Ahora bien, fueran por las palabras de esta, por las hormonas o por lo buena persona que Orihime era desde pequeña, no se sabría decir, pero el resultado fue tremendo. Orihime se enojo como nunca se le había visto hasta ese instante.

- ¡¿cómo se atreve a decir semejante cosa? ¡Rukia es una de las personas más admirables que he conocido! Y tengo el honor de que me considere su amiga. Además es valiente, leal, sincera y cariñosa. Su poder como shinigami le permitió vencer a dos espadas durante la guerra de invierno, y pelear prácticamente al mismo nivel que los tenientes, que fueron enviados a hueco mundo. Si no fuera por gente como ella, usted no estaría aquí hoy, vistiendo ese kimono y siendo tan insoportable. Shiratori-sama, usted no es ni será bienvenida en mi casa mientras no se disculpe con Rukia o cambie su manera de pensar, por favor retírese –su reiatsu se dejo sentir sobre todo el jardín y buena parte de la mansión asustando tanto a las invitadas como a los sirvientes. Uno de los cuales fue enviado a por Kuchiki-sama al sexto escuadrón

- Senbonsakura –llamo Orihime a la Zanpakutou de Byakuya, quien por órdenes de este, estaba siempre a su lado

- ¿si, Orihime-sama?

- por favor, escolta con los sirvientes a Shiratori-sama, a su casa

- como diga Orihime-sama –se acerca hasta la mujer y dice- por favor acompáñeme Shiratori-sama –esta solo asiente pálida de la impresión, mientras el resto de las mujeres asustadas también, comienzan a decir excusas para retirarse antes de que la ira de esta cayera sobre ellas también

Poco rato después llego Byakuya

*** U * U * U * Fin del Flashback * U * U * U ***

- ya veo –dijo este en voz baja, pero sus ojos reflejaban toda su indignación ante las palabras de la noble

- ¿estás enojado conmigo Byakuya?

- absolutamente no Orihime, esa mujer te ofendió en tu propia casa y tenias todo el derecho de echarla de aquí.

- pero ella es de una casa noble muy importante ¿no es cierto?

- pero no más que la casa Kuchiki, además hiciste algo que yo siempre he querido hacer, y te lo agradezco

- ¿eh? ¿Lo de defender a Rukia?

- así es. Desde que me case con Hisana, hasta que adopte a Rukia, las mujeres de la nobleza no han parado de hablar mal de ellas. A Hisana la apartaban de todas sus reuniones y fiestas cuando podían, y cuando ella tenía que organizar algo aquí en la mansión, siempre se excusaban de formas absurdas para no venir, jamás hizo una sola amiga. De Rukia, bueno, lo peor que insinuaron algunas personas es que como se parecía tanto a Hisana, creían que la había traído como reemplazo para ser mi amante

- ¡eso es terrible! –Grito con indignación la colorina- ¡esas víboras! ¡No las recibiré nunca más en la casa!

- pero ahora tú, has podido hacer lo que yo no puedo por mi posición como líder del clan y como hombre, después de todo un exabrupto de ese nivel de mi parte contra una dama no se vería bien. Gracias… -dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios…

- ojala hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer –dijo la colorina, mientras le tomaba la mano

- de hecho ya lo hiciste Orihime

- ¿eh? ¿Qué hice? –él sonrió, Orihime era tan buena y sencilla que aun no entendía del todo lo poderosa que era en su actual posición

- ah, pequeña mía –dijo abrazándola desde la espalda, debido a su abultado vientre, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro- ¿aun después de dos años no te das cuenta lo poderosa que eres en el Sereitei? En el mismo segundo que le dijiste a Shiratori-sama "usted ya no es bienvenida a mi casa" frente a esas mujeres, fue igual a que si le hubieras contagiado la lepra, es decir, la has convertido en una 'paria' dentro de la sociedad del Sereitei

- ¿eh? ¿Una paria?

- así es, desde ahora Shiratori-sama no será invitada a ninguna reunión, fiesta, evento, o cualquier otra actividad de la nobleza, por que los demás pensaran '_si invito a Shiratori-sama a mi casa, Kuchiki-sama se enojara conmigo también, por que pensara que estoy tomando partido por ella, y a mí también me convertirá en un paria, y eso no me conviene, así que tachare su nombre de la lista'_

- ¿en serio piensan eso? Es decir, Unohana taicho me dijo antes de casarnos que sería una persona importante, pero no pensé que fuera a este nivel –a ella le empezó a dar algo de remordimiento lo que hizo

- además, ahora mismo la familia Shiratori debe estar muy enojada con ella, puesto que le dirán que ha arruinado su opción de que los veamos como la familia de donde escogeremos a los padrinos de las niñas –dijo acariciando su vientre- y por si fuera poco, este mes hay agendadas al menos quince reuniones sociales entre la nobleza, así que Shiratori-sama lo va a pasar muy mal y muy sola

- ¡Kami! Ahora me siento muy mal por Shiratori-sama –dijo Orihime- no era mi intención que se volviera una leprosa, o algo así, yo sólo… me enoje tanto cuando dijo que debía botar a Rukia de la casa, como si fuera un mueble viejo en vez de una persona tan admirable y valiente como lo es

- es cierto, pero créeme le hará bien para que aprenda algo de humildad, ¿además no le dijiste que cuando se disculpara con Rukia, la perdonarías?

- pues sí, pero ahora dudo que lo haga…

- si tan mal te sientes, deja que pasen estas quince reuniones y luego la invitas a la mansión y así el asunto quedara zanjado –dijo el capitán

- por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –dijo ella recién percatándose de ese detalle

- tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero tuviste una gran explosión de reiatsu y además de asustar a las mujeres nobles, los sirvientes se preocuparon de que te pudiera pasar algo y me mandaron buscar

- lo siento, no quise causarte problemas, ni que te preocuparas…

- no lo hiciste, pero creo que debieras descansar un poco, tanta agitación no creo que sea buena para las niñas ni para ti

- de acuerdo –dijo mientras ambos se levantaban y caminaban hacia su cuarto

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- la verdad es que detesto admitirlo, pero Byakuya es un excelente maestro –dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba con Rukia camino a la mansión- desde que me ha estado enseñando control de reiatsu las cosas como los hechizos me han estado saliendo mucho mejor

- ya ves que yo tenía razón –dijo Rukia muy orgullosa de su hermano- niisama es muy inteligente y muy hábil en todo lo que hace, tan solo tienes que ser amable y pedírselo adecuadamente. Lo que no entiendo es como te ofreció ayuda voluntariamente

- yo creo que es por culpa de Orihime y el embarazo, así que eso le debe haber ablandado las neuronas o algo así, puesto que ya no me hace la vida de cuadritos –dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras que Rukia le daba un codazo en las costillas- ¡ouch!

- ¡idiota! Deberías agradecerle que se tome el tiempo para ayudarte cuando tú en casi TRES años –dijo remarcando el tres- no has hecho casi nada por ti mismo

- ¡Ey! No es mi culpa tener tanto reiatsu –dijo en su defensa- además… igual estaba haciendo avances…

- sí, claro… idiota… -dijo para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? –pregunto Senbonsakura detrás de ellos asustándoles

- ¡demonios Sen! –Grito Ichigo- ¡ten más cuidado!

- ¿de qué hablas Sen? –dijo Rukia

- pues eso… lo de poner sus labios sobre los del otro…

- ah, ¿besarnos? –Dijo Ichigo colorado- pues… es algo que uno hace con alguien especial…

- ¿especial? –Pregunto este sin entender- ¿tiene algo de especial?

- pues si –dijo Rukia- da una sensación muy linda en todo el cuerpo cuando te besan

- ¿pero no es asqueroso? las personas comen, escupen e incluso vomitan por la boca –dijo la Zanpakutou

- bueno, si lo dices así, si suena asqueroso –dijo Ichigo- pero Rukia tiene razón, cuando lo haces se siente muy bien, sobre todo si el beso te lo da la persona que quieres

- Hum… ¿una persona que quiera? ¿Así cómo lo que quiero al maestro? –pregunto pensando en lo mucho que quería a Byakuya y en el gran trabajo en equipo que hacían. Claro que por la mente de Ichigo y Rukia la imagen mental de Sen dándole un beso, en la boca, a su maestro causo reacciones muy diferentes…

Ichigo sintió un gran asco al principio y luego miedo de ver que haría Byakuya si un hombre, cualquier hombre, tratara de besarlo. Y concluyo que eso no podría ser o traer nada bueno…

Rukia se sonrojo levemente, sin saber por qué, puesto que la idea de dos chicos besándose, sobre todo si eran tan atractivos como su niisama y como ella creía que debía serlo Sen, (puesto que con el gran talento artístico (*) de su niisama, dudaba mucho que hubiera hecho una Zanpakutou fea), no le parecía para nada mal, de hecho, como que hasta le llamaba la atención…

- bueno, Sen, no es exactamente esa clase de 'querer' a lo que nos referíamos –dijo Ichigo rascándose la punta de la nariz- es mas como lo que sentimos Rukia y yo, o Byakuya y Orihime, para el caso

- ¿acaso no hay ninguna Zanpakutou que encuentres muy linda y que te cause 'algo' especial cuando la ves? –pregunto Rukia. A ella nadie le había dicho si las zanpakutous se podían enamorar, o si podían sentir esa clase de cosas, y ahora que Senbonsakura hacia estas preguntas le parecía excelente oportunidad, para aclarar ese misterio, porque ¿por algo debía estar preguntando o no?

- algo ¿especial? No lo sé, no lo había pensado –dijo sinceramente la espada

- pues ¿por qué no lo meditas un rato? –Dijo Ichigo- quizás y encuentres una que te guste lo suficiente como para darle un beso

Y dejando con esa idea en mente a Senbonsakura, ambos se retiraron, mientras que Sen se fue a buscar a las otras zanpakutous

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿Qué demonios es todo este escándalo? –dijo Byakuya molesto al salir al jardín de su casa y ver a todas las zanpakutous femeninas del Sereitei reunidas ahí, o mejor dicho, reunidas alrededor de Senbonsakura, como si quisieran lincharlo, mientras algunos capitanes estaban a la espera de poder recuperar sus espadas

- ¡oh! Hola Byakuya –lo saludo Kyoraku taicho- linda tarde ¿verdad?

- lo era hasta ahora –dijo el moreno capitán- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- ah, pues parece que a tu Zanpakutou le dio la misma fiebre, que a varios ex solteros del Sereitei –dijo Ukitake, a quien no había visto puesto que estaba sentado en el pasto un poco mas debajo de lo que estaban ellos

- no entiendo Juushiro-san –dijo este

- ah, pues parece ser que a Senbonsakura, le dio por besar a todas las zanpakutous femeninas de los capitanes –dijo este sin perder su sonrisa, mientras cargaba a Dashiro en brazos, quien parecía disfrutar mucho con la pelea por los ruiditos que hacia

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Senbonsakura! –Dijo llamando la atención de todas las zanpakutous- ¿qué es este escándalo?

- lo siento maestro, no pensé que se atrevieran a moléstame aquí en la mansión –dijo su espada

- ¿es cierto eso de que besaste a todas estas zanpakutous?

- sí, maestro

- puedo saber ¿Por qué?

- es que el mocoso de Kurosaki… -empezó Sen. Byakuya solo suspiro. ¡Claro que tenía que ser culpa del mocoso!

- ¿que tiene que ver Kurosaki con esto Sen?

- es que estaba besando a nuestra hermana Rukia –extrañamente una flecha pareció atravesar el pecho de Byakuya en ese instante. Si él los hubiera visto, Kurosaki ahora seria sushi…

- entonces me dijo que tenía que buscar una Zanpakutou para besarla (*) y ver si sentía algo especial por esta, así como lo que sienten usted y Orihime maestro

- ahhh, el amor es capaz incluso de llegar a las zanpakutous –dijo Kyoraku con su melodrama de siempre- ¿no te dan ganas de escribir un kaiju (*) al respecto Juushiro-kun?

- de momento no –dijo este notando el cada vez mas alterado reiatsu del moreno capitán, quien no entendía en qué momento su apacible tarde junto a su querida esposa se había tornado en esto.

- Senbonsakura, ¡eres un cerdo! –Dijo Tobiume- no me esperaba esto de ti –decía con lagrimones en los ojos, puesto que ella siempre había pensado muy en alto de esta Zanpakutou, con su porte tan regio y elegante.

- Es cierto –dijo Haineko- ¿Cómo pudiste besar a esta? –Dijo señalando a Tobiume- ¿y luego fuiste a besarme a mí? ¿Qué no ves que no hay comparación? –finalizo haciendo una pose para resaltar sus pechos

- eso es Haineko, pelea por tu hombre –decía Matsumoto desde atrás acompañada de Hinamori, quien veía muy apenada la conducta de su espada, ¡mira que decirle cerdo a la espada de Kuchiki-sama! Tendría que hablar con ella luego de que todo acabase.

- esta conducta no es propia de una Zanpakutou de tu nivel Senbonsakura –le reclamo Sode no shirayuki quien, extrañamente, tenía un leve sonrojo en su pálido rostro al recordar el beso con la Zanpakutou del hermano mayor de su maestra Rukia

- es cierto tienes que escoger –decía la serpiente de Sabimaru, mientras que la 'mona' no decía nada- ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Esas? –Dijo señalando a las demás- ¿o la mona? –dijo señalándola, mientras que esta le daba un golpe en la cabeza- ¡eso dolió mona tonta!

- ¡cállate! –le dijo esta

- ¡oh! ¡Un duelo de amor! –exclamo Kyoraku taicho- ¡Que cosa mas romántica!

Byakuya pensó que lo que tenía que hacer para sacarlos a todos de ahí y de paso ayudar a su Zanpakutou era obligarlo a elegir así que dijo:

- Senbonsakura, no puedes ir por ahí aprovechándote de las mujeres de esta forma, incluso si son zanpakutous femeninos, es tu deber aclararles las cosas y escoger, si ese es el caso a una sola, y cortejarla como corresponde –ante las palabras del capitán se produjo un tremendo silencio en el jardín mientras todos esperaban la respuesta de Senbonsakura.

De pronto este comenzó a caminar directo hacia donde se encontraban dos zanpakutous en especial. Sode no Shirayuki y Sabimaru y ante la sorpresa de todos se arrodillo, se quito la máscara y tomando la mano de una de las dos dijo:

- ¿me permitirías ese honor? –finalizo con un beso en la mano de esta haciéndola sonrojar

- ¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡La mona gano! –exclamo la serpiente de Sabimaru, mientras que un ¿Qué? Generalizado se instalaba en la cara de todos los presentes, en especial de Byakuya, quien hubiera jurado que seria Sode no shirayuki, después de todo la espada de su hermana menor, era hermosa, elegante, poderosa…

Sabimaru era… era… ¡era Renji con senos! Era ruidosa, vulgar, escandalosa, temperamental… ¡Por dios! ¿En que estaba pensando su espada?

- ¡Que final más lindo! –dijo Kyoraku taicho- iré a decirle lo mismo a mi querida Nanao-chan ¡nos vemos luego! –dijo retirándose con un exagerado movimiento de su haori

- Tobiume, nosotras también debemos irnos –dijo Hinamori, y mientras su espada volvía a su cintura, se acerco hasta donde Kuchiki taicho, hizo una reverencia, se disculpo por su espada y le prometió que la regañaría prontamente. Rangiku se retiro decepcionada, no solo el capitán nunca se había fijado en ella, quien también era colorina y de grandes senos como Orihime, sino que ahora su Zanpakutou también había sido despreciada por la espada del capitán ¡La vida era tan injusta!

- vámonos a casa Haineko, ¡hasta luego Kuchiki taicho! –se retiraron juntas decididas a tratar de averiguar que de malo tenían ellas que habían perdido dos veces

- ¡que bueno que se soluciono todo! –Dijo Ukitake mientras se levantaba con Dashiro en brazos, quien miraba a su padrino y le estiraba los bracitos pidiéndole que lo cargara un rato –no Dashiro, quédate quieto

- Juushiro-san, ¿no le gustaría quedarse a tomar el té con nosotros?

- gracias, pero Retsu me está esperando para el chequeo de Dashiro

- ¿está enfermo?

- oh no, gracias al cielo, está más sano que todos nosotros juntos, pero a los niños cada cierto tiempo les toca ir a vacunarse y revisiones generales como medida estándar.

- ya veo. Espero que todo salga bien –dijo Byakuya

- nos vemos luego –dijo retirándose el también, dejando solamente a Byakuya, Sen y Sabimaru en el jardín.

- Sen, escolta a Sabimaru hasta el sexto escuadrón con Renji y después regresa

- si maestro –le ofrece su brazo a Sabimaru y le dice- ¿me permites?

- está bien –dice bastante sonrojada aceptando el gesto, mientras la serpiente los acompaña. Byakuya solo suspiro y se regreso a su cuarto con Orihime

Un día más había terminado en el Sereitei

Fin del capítulo VI

Gracias por sus reviews a: shyta, nypsy, sayurisan23, layil y a lady Phantomhive y Betty-sama por sus reviews en el capítulo 14 de 'cerezos en flor'

Aclaraciones:

(*) Kaiju: poema japonés corto

(*) Talento artístico de Byakuya: es referido al capítulo de relleno cuando los personajes de Bleach van a la playa y Byakuya hace la escultura de arena del 'comandante alga' que es casi tan mala como los chappys de Rukia XD

(*) Senbonsakura y sus explicaciones: referido a un capitulo en la saga de las espadas furiosas (después de la saga de las zanpakutous) donde Sen y Sabimaru llevan a una de estas al laboratorio y luego del desastre que causaron, o mejor dicho, que causo Sen y de cómo este lo tergiversa todo a su favor para salir indemne de las culpas y responsabilidades de destruir por completo las instalaciones del doceavo escuadrón.


	7. De bebes De Capitanes De Tenientes

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo VII**

**- **¡oye Byakuchi! –lo saludo Yachiru entrando a la oficina del capitán en el sexto escuadrón

- buenas tardes Yachiru fukutaicho –dijo sin dejar de mirar sus papeles mientras escribía con su estilizada letra

- ¡oye Byakuchi! –Dijo trepándose al escritorio de este- tengo una pregunta

- ¿de qué se trata Yachiru fukutaicho?

- es sobre el embarazo de Orihime

- ¿que hay con eso?

- si ella está embarazada, eso quiere decir que tuviste que poner tu pene en su vagina ¿cierto? –el pincel fallo e hizo una tremenda línea en el informe mientras que a Byakuya la presión sanguínea se le bajo a los pies ¡¿de dónde salía esta niña con esas preguntas?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso Yachiru fukutaicho?

- pues es que el otro día la doctora me dijo que los bebes venían de las barrigas de las mamas y que llegaban ahí porque los papas ponían su pene en la vagina de las mamas, ¿es cierto Byakuchi? ¿Tú le hiciste eso a hime-chan? –nuestro capitán trato, remárquese el trato, de recuperar su compostura y con la mayor calma que encontró, se dispuso a responder

- sí, es cierto y si yo le hice eso a Orihime

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

- si, ¿por que los papas le hacen eso a las mamas? ¿Acaso no les duele? –pregunto con enormes ojos inocentes

- tan solo la primera vez, luego… -¡Argh! ¿Donde había un capitán con tendencias megalómanas dispuesto a aniquilarte cuando hacía falta?

- ¿luego? ¿Luego que Byakuchi?

- pues no les duele mas

- ah, oye Byakuchi, ¿y eso quiere decir que les gusta hacerlo a los papas y a las mamas? –oh! La cara de Byakuya era un poema que ni con 10000 versos se podría describir

- si

- ¿y por qué? ¿Se siente bien?

- pues… si.

- ah, oye Byakushi, ¿y cuando yo sea grande y sea una mama también me va a gustar?

- supongo que si

- ah, ¿y tú me vas a enseñar? –a Byakuya se le fueron 100 años de vida del cuerpo en ese momento

- ¿enseñar? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡aich! ¡Pues a ser una mama! ¡Byakushi malo! No estás poniendo atención

- Yachiru, eso no puedo hacerlo

- ¿y por qué no Byakushi?

- porque en primera, ya tengo a Orihime, en segunda porque soy muy mayor para ti y en tercera por que todavía eres una niña pequeña

- ah, ¿entonces tiene que ver con lo del sexipeal? – ¿pero donde andaba metida esta niña?

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso Yachiru fukutaicho?

- es lo que dijo Rangiku-san, que el sexipeal es lo que usan las mujeres grandes para que los hombres se casen con ellas –definitivamente Hitsugaya-taicho debía controlar mejor a su teniente y lo que decía en presencia de Yachiru

- de todos modos –dijo evitando el punto- aun tienes mucho tiempo por delante para preocuparte por esas cosas Yachiru-fukutaicho, primero debes disfrutar de la niñez, luego cuando vayas creciendo iras entendiendo mejor las cosas y encontraras a la persona adecuada para ti

- Hum, pero yo no quiero esperar tanto tiempo Byakuchi… -dijo haciendo un puchero

- pero así son las cosas Yachiru fukutaicho y no se pueden cambiar

- ¡no es justo!

- nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa –dijo tirando la hoja de papel que se había manchado hacia un lado y se disponía a tomar una nueva

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Byakuchi?

- estoy elevando una solicitud para el capitán general Yamamoto

- ¿para el abuelito? ¿De qué se trata?

- de un cambio de tenientes

- ¿eh? ¿Te vas a deshacer de cabeza de piña? ¿Acaso se porto mal?

- no es por eso que lo voy a cambiar

- ¿entonces? ¿Acaso ya no lo quieres? –Byakuya sintió el comienzo de una migraña en su cabeza

- mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver en esto Yachiru-fukutaicho, esto es únicamente profesional

- Hum, ¿pero entonces quien va a ser tu nuevo teniente?

Byakuya sólo sonrió levemente…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –dijo Renji al ver al colorín frente a la puerta del salón de juntas de los capitanes, donde Renji había sido citado por medio de una mariposa infernal

- pues me citaron ¿a ti también Renji?

- pues sí. Recibí una mariposa con la notificación

- yo también, ¿que estarán tramando?

- sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –dijo Renji mientras llamaba a la puerta, la cual se abrió unos segundos después dejándolos ver a todos los capitanes en su clásica formación de dos filas dejando el pasillo hasta Yamamoto taicho libre

- Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo presentándose Yamamoto soutataicho –dijo con una reverencia siendo imitado por Ichigo

- bienvenidos, y que amables en ser tan puntuales además –comenzó Yamamoto- les hemos pedido que se presenten aquí con una razón muy importante, así que presten atención –ambos estaban con el alma en un hilo escuchando al anciano ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Hollows? ¿Algún loco con tendencias megalómanas? ¿Aizen 2.0?

- como sabrán hace casi cinco años que hay tres escuadrones sin capitán –ambos asintieron- así que el capitán Kuchiki ha elevado una solicitud, aprobada además por todos los capitanes, para que Abarai fukutaicho, quien ha demostrado meritos de sobra e incluso ha alcanzado el bankai, sea ascendido a capitán del escuadrón que tenía a su cargo Ichimaru Gin-taicho, si es que acepta la posición, claro esta

- ¿yo? ¿Taicho? –murmuro Renji, puesto que apenas y podía imaginar que su taicho lo hubiera propuesto para una promoción de ese nivel, que los demás hubieran estado de acuerdo y por sobre todas las cosas las palabras "Abarai Taicho" como que lo habían noqueado. Ichigo tuvo que darle un codazo disimulado para que este reaccionara

- ¡por supuesto que acepto! ¡Es un honor Yamamoto soutataicho! ¡Le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo!

- eso espero Abarai taicho

- ¡felicidades Renji! –Le dijo Ichigo con sinceridad puesto que realmente estimaba a su amigo pelirrojo- ¡te lo mereces!

- ¡gracias Ichigo! Espera a que le contemos a Rukia

- ¡es cierto! –dijo el colorín. Yamamoto tosió levemente. Ambos se quedaron callados

- ahora bien, Kurosaki Ichigo…

- ¿si, soutataicho?

- se ha elevado además una solicitud a tu favor, también desde el sexto escuadrón –Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos ¿Byakuya había intercedido por él? ¡Pero si lo detestaba! ¿O no? ¿A lo mejor y realmente era hasta una buena persona o al menos una persona?

- ahora que Abarai ha sido ascendido al puesto de capitán, se ha producido una vacante para el puesto de teniente en el sexto escuadrón y Kuchiki taicho ha solicitado, con validas razones, que ocupes esa posición, por al menos los dos años que te quedan en la escuela de shinigamis.

- ¿yo? ¿Teniente de Bya… Kuchiki taicho? –se corrigió a tiempo- ¿en serio? –dijo mirando al capitán en cuestión, quien tenía los ojos cerrados en su clásica postura frente al juubantaicho

- así es –continuo Yamamoto- si bien tienes un gran reiatsu, y alcanzaste el bankai, lo que te calificaría como capitán, Kuchiki taicho ha hecho ver, que te hace falta más experiencia en el trabajo que implica manejar y llevar un escuadrón, y el trabajo entre escuadrones, por lo que se ha ofrecido generosamente a tomarte bajo su tutela como su teniente a fin de que aprendas lo necesario, para que cuando salgas de la academia de shinigamis estés plenamente capacitado para ocupar el puesto de capitán del quinto escuadrón, e incluso ha ido más allá en su generosa oferta, al ofrecer supervisar tu manejo del escuadrón durante dos años más para asegurarnos de que todo salga bien. Kurosaki Ichigo (*) ¿aceptas la posición que te ofrece Kuchiki taicho? –finalizo Yamamoto

Byakuya abrió los ojos en ese momento para ver a Ichigo, quien de pronto parecía haber empalidecido al punto casi de ser transparente, mientras sentía el peso de todas las miradas sobre él antes de decir con una reverencia

- es un honor para mí aceptar la posición Yamamoto soutataicho –entonces Ichigo se levanto y giro su rostro para ver de frente a Byakuya mientras se decían con la mirada

"¡_ja! ¡Buena gente mis pelotas! Eres un demonio, que lo ha hecho a propósito, le has lavado el cerebro al viejo reumático este para tenerme de esclavo durante al menos dos años"_

"_es cierto, y planeo disfrutar cada minuto"_

"_pero no te saldrás con la tuya"_

"_ya lo hice" _

- entonces prepararemos todo lo necesario para la ceremonia oficial, que será dentro de quince días, pueden retirarse –dijo Yamamoto dando por finalizada la reunión

Ichigo supo que serian los dos años más largos de su vida

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

A la salida de la reunión todos los capitanes felicitaron tanto a Renji como a Ichigo por sus nuevas posiciones, claro que por alguna razón las felicitaciones a Ichigo, tenían un aire más de condolencias por la muerte de alguien, que las de Renji que tenían un aire más de verdadera alegría

- Kuchiki taicho –dijo Renji acercándose a su ex capitán

- ¿si, Abarai taicho? –dijo refiriéndose a este por su nuevo titulo

- yo… gracias por recomendarme para el puesto de capitán, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- alguien que domina el bankai y que sigue siendo teniente, es un desperdicio de cualidades… -dijo con su actitud distante de siempre

- ya veo… -Renji iba a retirarse, pero las siguientes palabras de su ex capitán lo dejaron congelado en su sitio

- además, ¿no dijiste que pretendías superarme algún día? Nunca lo lograras si te quedas como mi teniente toda la vida –se gira para irse diciendo- ¿Qué esperas para ir a contarle a Rukia? Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta

- lo hare, muchas gracias por todo Kuchiki taicho, le debo todo lo que aprendí en estos años como su teniente y le demostrare que seré un gran capitán –dijo haciendo una reverencia al que fuera su capitán antes de irse a buscar a Rukia

"_yo también aprendí mucho de ti Abarai" _–fueron las palabras que si bien estaban en su mente jamás llegaron a su boca

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡felicidades por el nuevo capitán y el nuevo teniente! –grito Kyoraku taicho en medio de la fiesta que se organizo en los terrenos del onceavo escuadrón seguido por todos los demás invitados- ¡que duren muchos años en sus puestos!

- ¡excepto Ichigo! –grito una voz del fondo provocando las risas de todos, excepto el mencionado claro y Byakuya, quien estaba sentado junto a Orihime en la misma mesa con Renji, Rukia e Ichigo

- de todos modos –continuo Kyoraku taicho- ambos son jóvenes llenos de vigor y energía, valientes y leales, por lo que sin duda harán un gran papel en sus respectivos cargos ¡salud por eso! –con esto todos levantaron sus copas de sake y luego se las llevaron a los labios para beber su contenido

- ¡Ey! Que el nuevo capitán de un discurso –comenzó alguien desde el fondo siendo seguido por los demás, haciendo que Rukia e Ichigo lo obligaran a levantarse

- eh… bueno, gracias a todos por venir esta noche –comenzó Renji- fue una gran sorpresa y un gran honor descubrir que me habían ascendido a capitán del tercer escuadrón –dijo mirando a los shinigamis de este incluido Kira Izuru- se que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ustedes o para cualquiera de los miembros de los otros dos escuadrones, pero les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que reconstruyamos un mejor y mucho más poderoso escuadrón que el anterior y que además siempre podrán contar conmigo como su capitán, así que espero poder contar con su apoyo –dijo finalizando su discurso

- ¡viva nuestro taicho! –fueron los gritos que se escucharon desde este escuadrón junto con aplausos de todo el salón ante el emotivo discurso. Renji entonces decidió ir a sentarse con los shinigamis de su nuevo escuadrón para comenzar a estrechar lazos

- ¡que feliz me siento por Renji! –Dijo Orihime- estoy segura que será un excelente capitán y que sus subordinados lo querrán y respetaran muchísimo

- ¡que envidia me da! –Dijo Rukia- ahora que recién estábamos al mismo nivel, y el maldito es ascendido a taicho

- Rukia, tu siempre estarás sobre Abarai –dijo Byakuya repentinamente- después de todo eres una Kuchiki y tienes más clase y estilo de lo que tendrá él jamás

- ¿en serio lo crees niisama? –dijo con ojos brillantes

- por supuesto –le contesto. Ichigo sólo bufo, mientras tomaba otro vaso de sake. No sabía porque, pero luego de recibir la noticia de que sería teniente de Byakuya había entendido la necesidad que tienen algunos de ahogar sus problemas, aunque fuera tan sólo por una noche, con alcohol, aunque esto trajera tremenda resaca al día siguiente

- amor, no digas eso, porque no es cierto –dijo Orihime mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este- jamás hubieras elevado esa petición si no creyeras que Renji tiene madera de capitán y lo sabes

Byakuya suspiro, en toda su vida sólo había encontrado a tres personas que eran capaces de leerlo como un libro abierto

Su abuelo Ginrei…

Su difunta esposa Hisana…

Y Orihime…

A ella no podía ocultarle nada, porque podía ver a través de sus ojos y su cara como si fuera una ventana abierta de par en par, y él estaba agradecido por eso…

- ¿no te sientes cansada Orihime? No es necesario que nos quedemos mucho tiempo –dijo Byakuya rodeándola por la cintura ajenos a las miradas que les dirigían desde varias mesas, además de Rukia e Ichigo, que jamás pensaron que el frio capitán del sexto escuadrón pudiera ser de hecho tan tierno y delicado con nadie

- estoy bien –dijo ella- además quiero quedarme y disfrutar un poco más, hace tiempo que no salía de noche de la casa, y es una ocasión tan especial para Ichigo y Renji ¿no te importa cierto?

- por supuesto que no, nos quedaremos cuanto quieras –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

- realmente la ama –susurro Ichigo viendo atónito la escena, por suerte solo Rukia lo escucho

- y acaso lo dudabas tonto –dijo ella en voz baja también para no interrumpir la escena

- es que… tu hermano es… es… es… bueno tu sabes como es…

- no Ichigo, la única que lo sabe es ella y por eso niisama la ama tanto…

_Tal vez, no sea tan terrible ser su teniente después de todo _–fue lo que pensó Ichigo en ese instante, mientras bajaba el vaso de sake hasta la mesa

- eh, Rukia, ¿quieres bailar? –dijo nervioso

- claro… -dijo ella algo sonrojada antes de levantarse y dejarlos solo en la mesa…

Fin del capítulo VII

Gracias por sus reviews a: Lady Phantomhive, layil, Inoue Orihime, Goranus, Gabriela, sayurisan23, Inusuki, nipsy, shyta

¡Sí! Todas cayeron y se creyeron que sería sode, pero es que era muy obvio, el samurái con la princesa, así que viendo que Byakuya escogió a mujeres muy distintas a él, ambas huérfanas y sin familia, me pareció más entretenido y lógico que la Zanpakutou hiciera lo mismo y escogiera a alguien bien diferente de si mismo

Perdón por lo poco este capítulo pero estoy en medio de preparación para exámenes así que la musa de la inspiración esta ocupada con otras cosas

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Aclaraciones:

(*)Kurosaki Ichigo (*): Bueno, he visto que todos se refieren a Ichigo como 'fresita' o 'fresita-kun' porque la primera vez que escuchamos la palabra 'Ichigo' nos la asociaron con las fresas o frutillas, pero el nombre de Ichigo está escrito con los kanjis de 'ángel' y 'protector' por lo que su nombre entero significaría "Ángel protector/guardián de alas negras" (lo último en alusión a su bankai)


	8. De nacimientos De parientes De amigos

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo VIII**

- ¿que es lo que se propone Yachiru ahora? –decía Yumichika mirando a la torbellino rosa pasar por los pasillos con una caja sobre su cabeza para luego salir de las instalaciones del onceavo escuadrón

- nada bueno, eso es seguro –dijo Ikkaku mientras estaba tendido en el corredor sin hacer nada productivo

- espero que no tengamos problemas –dijo Yumichika

- no contengas la respiración –fue lo último que dijo Ikkaku

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿qué es lo que se propone Yachiru ahora? –dijo la colorina al verla pasar por los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki con una caja de cartón sobre su cabeza, algunas semanas después de la fiesta de Renji e Ichigo

- debe ser algo relacionado con las AMS (Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis) –dijo Byakuya mientras tomaban té bajo los árboles del jardín- esas mujeres han hecho estragos en la casa

- realmente suenas como el gigante egoísta, ¿lo sabías amor? –dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo quien?

- como el gigante egoísta, ¿no conoces el cuento?

- no, ¿es del mundo humano?

- sí, es un cuento sobre un gigante que tenía un enorme y hermoso jardín donde los niños del pueblo cercano siempre iban a jugar, pero como el gigante era egoísta, no le gustaba ver a los niños trepados en sus árboles, así que los espanto a todos y construyo un enorme muro para impedirles entrar. Los niños del pueblo se pusieron muy tristes

- pero el gigante obtuvo la paz que quería –dijo Byakuya

- pues sí. Al menos al comienzo

- ¿entonces?

- después vino el invierno y cubrió todo el jardín de nieve, los arboles perdieron sus hojas y las flores se secaron. Al gigante no le importo, ya que dentro de su enorme casa tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el invierno. Pasaron las semanas y los meses, pero extrañamente el invierno no parecía querer abandonar el jardín del gigante, mientras que al otro lado del muro todo relucía de verde y colores

- eso es absurdo –dijo el capitán- es imposible que un muro haga eso

- eso pensaba el gigante que no entendía porque su jardín no reverdecía y pasaba horas sacando la nieve de este. Entonces un día noto que un árbol en el centro estaba lleno de hojas verdes y frutos rojos, mientras que todo lo demás estaba blanco de nieve. El gigante curioso se acerco y vio a un niño trepado en el árbol tratando de sacar una pelota. El niño se asusto como es lógico y cuando vio al gigante se bajo del árbol, y se fue saltando el muro, entonces algo muy extraño paso. El árbol poco a poco perdió sus hojas, sus frutos y se cubrió de nieve nuevamente. Entonces el gigante lo supo

- ¿Qué supo? –dijo Byakuya, muy a su pesar sumamente atento a la historia

- que la razón de su eterno invierno, era el muro que había construido a su alrededor para alejar a los demás, que las personas, en especial los niños, son los que traen la primavera al corazón de la gente. Así que con sus enormes brazos, hecho abajo el muro, y con fuerte voz dijo:

- ¡niños! ¡Niños! ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan y jueguen todo lo que quieran en mi jardín! Los niños asustados al principio tuvieron miedo de entrar, pero apenas el primero puso un pie dentro la nieve se derritió a su andar mostrando una verde hierba y blancas flores, al ver esto se trepo al primer árbol que vio y este se lleno de hojas, y flores de colores. Al ver esto, todos los niños corrieron en distintas direcciones y por cada lugar donde pasaban la nieve, el invierno y el frio se iban y eran reemplazados por verde, calor y colores. El gigante entendió que nadie puede vivir solo y aislado, así que desde ese día jamás volvió a levantar un muro y se dedicaba a jugar con todos los niños y aldeanos del pueblo –finalizo Orihime su relato

Byakuya no podía evitar que él era como el personaje del cuento, su vida había sido como un largo invierno hasta la llegada de esta hermosa colorina que lo había hecho derrumbar sus muros, hasta poco a poco abrirse un poco más a las personas, sobre todo a su hermana Rukia, a quien había aprendido a valorar mucho más en este último tiempo. Se prometió a si mismo que nunca sería tan distante con sus hijas por nacer. Entonces coloco una mano sobre el vientre de la colorina y luego de besarla dijo

- entonces si yo soy el gigante ¿sabes que eres tu Orihime?

- pues… no

- mi primavera –ella se sonrojo y solo le devolvió el beso, rodeando su cuello con los brazos

- ¡ya termineeeeeeeeeee! –sonó la voz de Yachiru haciéndolos separarse ex abruptamente mientras se colocaba entre medio de ellos

- ¡Yachiru-chan! Me asustaste –dijo Orihime mirando al torbellino rosa

- esas no son formas de interrumpir a la gente Yachiru-fukutaicho –dijo el capitán con tono molesto ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en interrumpir sus momentos con su esposa? Yachiru puso cara de puchero y dijo mientras

- ¡mami Orihime! ¡Papi Byakushi está enojado conmigo! –ambos se pusieron blancos como el papel ante las palabras de la pequeña

- Yachiru fukutaicho ¿de qué estás hablando? –Pregunto Byakuya- ¿y qué fue lo que terminaste?

- mi nuevo cuarto en la mansión –dijo la pelirosa como si nada

- ¿tu nuevo cuarto? –dijo la colorina

- ¡sí! He decidido que como ken-chan no quiere darme una mama por mucho que se lo he pedido, que los voy a adoptar a ustedes como mis nuevos papá y mamá –dijo como si tal razonamiento fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Byakuya se preguntaba si alguien podría morir de una migraña fulminante. Orihime se sintió conmovida hasta lo más hondo por las palabras de la pequeña

- ¿y Zaraki-san sabe que estas aquí Yachiru? –le pregunto la colorina

- le deje una nota diciéndole que desde ahora ustedes eran mis nuevos papas para que no se preocupara –los toma a ambos de las manos y les dice

- ¡vengan! ¡Vamos a ver mi cuarto! –ambos se levantan y la siguen por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto cerca del de Rukia.

- aquí es. Este es el cuarto que escogí –dijo la pelirosa abriendo la puerta corredera dando paso a un cuarto… bueno, pues digamos alegre

Las paredes habían sido pintadas de un tono fucsia sumamente chillón, sobre las cuales habían marcas de palmas de manos de distintos colores, y un montón de animales dibujados artísticamente sobre las paredes que incluían patos, conejos, perros y gatos por nombrar algunos, montones de muñecas y peluches, un futón rosado, un escritorio lleno de pinturas y dibujos pegados por todos lados, y ropa desparramada alrededor

Byakuya sentía sus ojos lastimados por tanto… color

Orihime sonrió más complaciente

- esta bonito, ¿cierto?

- cierto Yachiru –dijo Orihime- ¿no es así Byakuya?

- es… hum… muy… rosado… -dijo sin saber que mas decir o si esto tendría efectos permanentes en su vista

- ¡esa era la idea! Yo misma lo decore y pinte –dijo mostrando sus manos llenas de pintura

- ¿te tomo mucho tiempo? –dijo Orihime caminando dentro del cuarto

- todo el día, pero lo más largo fue traer todas las cosas, pues tenía una sola caja de cartón que me conseguí con plumas

- ¿y por qué quieres que nosotros seamos tus papas? –pregunto Byakuya sin poder evitarlo mas

- pues porque los quiero mucho y por qué se que aunque ponga esa cara tan enojona Byakushi también me quiere

- eso está bien –dijo Byakuya- pero uno no puede cambiar a sus padres solo porque no hacen lo que tu pides que hagan Yachiru fukutaicho, ¿te imaginas lo mal que se debe sentir Zaraki taicho ahora mismo?

-¡KUCHIKI! ¡TRAE TU ESTIRADO Y MALDITO TRASERO AFUERA AHORA MISMO! ¡SI ES QUE ERES HOMBRE!

- ¡oh! ¡Es ken-chan! –dijo Yachiru

- y parece que ya leyó tu nota Yachiru –dijo Orihime. Byakuya solo se pregunto si sería más rápido morir de migraña o en manos del tosco capitán. Decidió que probablemente fuera lo ultimo

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- Zaraki taicho, por favor absténgase de gritar en mi casa, le pido recuerde que mi esposa necesita paz y reposo –dijo Byakuya llegando a la entrada de la mansión donde un furioso Zaraki blandía su espada asustando a los sirvientes

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA CON ESO! ¿DONDE ESTA YACHIRU?

- Zaraki taicho si no modera su tono tendré que pedirle que salga de la mansión ahora mismo

- ¿Y QUIEN ME VA A OBLIGAR? ¡YACHIRU! ¡VEN QUE NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO!

- ¡SILENCIO! –Grito Byakuya realmente molesto- si no está dispuesto a callarse ni actuar por las buenas, tendré que obligarlo

- ¡ja! Me gustaría verlo –dijo colocándose en posición para atacar cuando Yachiru llego corriendo con cara preocupada

- ¡Byakushi! ¡Byakushi! ¡Algo le pasa a Orihime! -al capitán se le fueron los colores del rostro al pasar mil cosas por su mente

- ¿Qué paso Yachiru?

- ¡dijo que se rompió una fuente! ¡Pero yo no rompí nada te lo juro Byakushi! –entonces Byakuya lo comprendió todo, los bebes venían en camino, así que se apuro a llegar a donde estaba Orihime frente al cuarto de Yachiru sentada en medio del pasillo con una mano sobre su vientre

- Orihime…

- Byakuya… las… las bebes… ya es hora…

- pero aun faltan tres semanas –dijo él según recordaba lo que habían conversado con Unohana taicho en la ultima revisión

- ellas… no opinan… lo mismo… -Byakuya la cargo en brazos hasta su cuarto mientras que le decía a los sirvientes que prepararan todo lo necesario y que fueran a buscar a Unohana taicho rápidamente diciéndole que la señora Kuchiki estaba de parto

- por favor Orihime, resiste, ya fueron por Unohana taicho, pronto estará aquí

- por favor, no te vayas… -dijo Orihime- no me dejes…

- nunca. Aquí me quedare, estaremos juntos en esto

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡aaaahhhhh! –grito Orihime en ese minuto gracias a otra contracción. Byakuya la tomo de la mano para ayudarle a tratar de sobreponerse al dolor

- ¿Qué le pasa a Orihime ken-chan? –Dijo Yachiru con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿se va a morir?

- no, creo que son los bebes

- ¿los bebes se van a morir? –esto solo empeoro el llanto de la pequeña- ¿Por qué?

- no Yachiru, es hora de que nazcan los bebes, es por eso que esta así, nadie se va a morir

- ¿estás seguro Ken-chan? No quiero que le pase nada a mami Orihime –dijo agarrándolo del haori

- todo saldrá bien Yachiru ¿y como que mami Orihime?

- pero es que Orihime ha sido buena conmigo, como la mami que Yachiru quiere –dijo un poco más tranquila- por eso Yachiru no quiere que le pase nada malo a ella o a los bebes

- nada malo va a pasar Yachiru. La doctora ya viene en camino y todo estará bien

-es por este lado Unohana taicho –dijo un sirviente

- a un lado por favor -la voz de la capitana Unohana, quien venía acompañada de Isane, sonó detrás del sirviente hacia Zaraki y Yachiru quienes se hicieron a un lado inmediatamente

- ¿dónde está Orihime? –pregunto abriendo la puerta del cuarto

- estamos aquí -dijo desde un lado de la cama, mientras que el sudor cubría el rostro de Orihime y mojaba los cabellos cerca de este

- ¿Qué paso?

- rompió fuente hace unos veinte minutos –explico el capitán sin soltarle las manos a su esposa- ¿estará bien cierto?

- primero tengo que revisarla –dijo acomodándose las mangas de su ropa, para luego separar las piernas de la colorina y comprobar con sus dedos que tan dilatada estaba

- ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones? –pregunto Unohana

- cada 3 o 4 minutos –dijo Byakuya

- está bien, dilatación de aproximadamente 6 cm. –dijo Unohana- realmente estas bebes quieren nacer pronto –dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a los padres- hasta ahora todo parece bien, tan solo que es extraño que no hayas tenido contracciones antes del rompimiento de la fuente, pero así son los partos, cada uno es distinto de otro, Isane por favor prepara el instrumental, ¿puede conseguirnos toallas limpias y agua caliente Kuchiki taicho?

- los sirvientes están en eso –dijo este mas pálido que una sabana sin soltar la mano de Orihime

- en ese caso debo pedirle que se retire Kuchiki taicho –dijo Unohana

- ¡NO! –fue el grito de Orihime- por favor… Byakuya…

- no te preocupes hime, las únicas que van a salir serán las niñas yo no pienso moverme de aquí

- ¿está seguro Kuchiki taicho? Los partos son… digamos todo un espectáculo…

- no me moverán de aquí –dijo con voz firme sin saber lo que le esperaba

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿Cuánto más falta? –decía Rukia paseándose en el pasillo fuera del cuarto de ambos, donde se había juntado una cantidad de personas no menor. Estaba Zaraki taicho con Yachiru, quien se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, Ichigo, Rukia, Ukitake y Renji quienes habían oído la noticia y estaban ansiosos esperando novedades que luego de casi tres horas aun no obtenían

- Rukia, cálmate que vas a hacer un agujero en el pasillo y probablemente tu hermano me eche la culpa a mi –dijo Ichigo quien ya llevaba casi un mes como teniente de Byakuya para estas fechas

- ¡mono sin cerebro! –Dijo Rukia- ¿como quieres que me calme? Niisama y neesama llevan casi tres horas ahí dentro

- pero es lo normal –dijo este

- ¿Qué sabes tú de partos? –dijo la pequeña shinigami

- ¿se te olvida que mi padre dirige una clínica? He visto más partos en mis días de secundaria que tú en toda tu existencia como shinigami –se defendió el peli naranja- los partos son de por si largos, al menos seis horas y algunos casi un día entero, además hay que ver que son gemelas y eso todo lo demora –termino su explicación el ex shinigami substituto

- ¡que interesante! –Dijo Renji- ¿Qué más sabes?

- bueno, si no hay ningún problema se procede con un parto normal, sino se realiza un procedimiento llamado cesárea para hacerle el trabajo de parto más fácil a la madre. –Continuo Ichigo- también hay que considerar la dilatación y la posición de los bebes

- entonces tenemos para esperar un buen rato –dijo Renji

- pues si… -finalizo el peli naranja

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡Argh! ¡Te odio Byakuya por hacerme pasar por esto! –gritaba Orihime mientras Unohana taicho la instaba a seguir pujando

- vas muy bien Orihime, ya se puede ver la cabeza de la bebe

- estas haciéndolo bien pequeña –dijo Byakuya a quien todas sus concepciones sobre las mujeres le habían cambiado profundamente durante las tres últimas horas y algo más. ¿Sexo débil? ¡Las pelotas de quien haya dicho esa estupidez! Nadie que fuera capaz de hacer pasar una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de una aceituna y viva para contarlo es débil. Su pequeña, era talla petit, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo más colosal que había visto en toda su vida. Y lo peor de todo es que tendría que hacerlo dos veces para sacar a las dos niñas

- ya salió la cabeza Orihime, un par de pujes mas y estaremos listas con esta bebe –sentencio Unohana- a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres…

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –así con un último puje la capitana pudo sacar a la bebe completa y cortar el cordón umbilical de esta, antes de pasársela a Isane y los otros shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón para que la asearan y revisaran mientras esta chillaba a todo pulmón

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la bebe? –pregunto Isane, para anotarlo en el registro

- Ka… Kazuyo –dijo apenas Orihime, mientras Byakuya besaba su frente

- es un hermoso nombre –dijo la capitana- muy bien ahora nos queda una última niña, ¿estás lista Orihime?

- ¿no podemos dejar a esta dentro? –susurro la colorina

- me temo que no Orihime –dijo Unohana- pero lo has hecho excelente así que no te preocupes…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Ya habían pasado casi seis horas desde que el parto había iniciado y los que estaban afuera no sólo no se habían ido, sino que habían llegado más curiosos a la espera de noticias, ya que se habían sumado Shunsui taicho, Hinamori fukutaicho, Matsumoto, Yoruichi y por consiguiente Soi Fong, además de que Yachiru se había despertado nuevamente

En ese instante fue cuando Isane fukutaicho salió del cuarto, con cara de agotamiento extremo, pero feliz y dijo:

- ya nacieron, y son las niñas más hermosas de todo el Sereitei –todos dieron un solo grito de alegría ante eso

- ¡Soy tía! ¡Soy tía! –era lo único que gritaba Rukia mientras abrazaba a Ichigo primero y luego a todos los demás- ¡soy tan feliz!

- ¿Cómo está Orihime? –pregunto Ichigo- ¿y las niñas? ¿Y Byakuya?

- todos están bien, sanos, pero agotados y descansando. Las niñas están siendo revisadas y preparadas, pero están, al menos de vista, perfectamente sanas y con un gran nivel de reiatsu, y además son gemelas idénticas –finalizo Isane

- ¡qué maravilla! –Exclamo Ukitake- es una noticia fantástica

- ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo Shunsui sacando unas botellas de sake con vasitos, de quien sabe dónde, pero por primera vez nadie se opuso mientras aceptaban los vasitos llenos del liquido transparente y hacían un brindis

- ¿y cuando podremos ver a las niñas? –dijo Matsumoto- ¿y Orihime?

- por ahora las tres están agotadas, así que es mejor que descansen un rato antes de recibir visitas –dijo Isane- y por las caras de varios de los que están aquí, les recomendaría hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Oye Juu-kun! Tenemos que planear una fiesta –le gritaba Shunsui a su amigo

- apoyo esa moción –dijo Zaraki taicho- y ya sabes donde realizarla Shunsui

- ¡por supuesto! Iré ahora mismo a comenzar con todo –dijo retirándose hacia su escuadrón

- muchas felicidades Kuchiki-san –dijo Hinamori- por favor dele mis felicidades también a su hermano y hermana

- lo hare Hinamori –dijo Rukia aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- no puedo creerlo ¡Soy tía! ¡Ichigo! ¡Tenemos que traer muchos chappys! –dijo agarrándolo de un brazo mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo

- ¡malditos chappys! –fue lo último que se escucho decir a Ichigo

- vamos Yachiru, tenemos que volver al escuadrón –dijo Zaraki

- no Ken-chan, yo me quiero quedar con mami Orihime –dijo la tornado pelirosa- además quiero conocer a las gemelas ¿Cómo se llaman Isane-chan?

- Kazuyo y Yuri. Kazuyo es la mayor y Yuri la menor, nacieron con casi diez minutos de diferencia –explico Isane- pero por ahora están descansando y limpiando todo, así que no podrás verlas hasta dentro de un rato

- entonces les hare muchos dibujos –dijo Yachiru feliz- iré a mi cuarto ahora mismo –dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a su rosada habitación, seguida de Zaraki, para tomar los lápices de colores que le trajo la colorina y mucho papel

- ¿y Retsu? –pregunto Juushiro por su esposa

- aseándose y ayudando a cambiar y asear a Orihime a otro cuarto más limpio y cómodo para descansar

- ya veo, dile que cuando llegue a casa tendrá preparado un baño caliente para ella

- se lo diré Ukitake- taicho –respondió esta mientras él se retiraba

- no puedo creer que él taicho sea padre –murmuro Renji- si parece que hasta ayer lo único que hacía era trabajar y trabajar…

- ¿acaso es algo malo? –pregunto Isane

- no, para nada, es sólo que… es… extraño. Como si la palabra 'padre' no calzara bien con el taicho

- oh, pero yo creo que será un gran padre –dijo Isane

- ¿en serio?

- claro, estuvo con ella en el parto y cuando Unohana taicho le dijo que tenía que abandonar el cuarto, se puso como fiera y se negó rotundamente, además se nota que la ama muchísimo estuvo preocupado por ella todo el tiempo tanto como por las bebes

- quien lo diría… -murmuro Renji- bueno… dicen que el amor todo lo puede ¿cierto? –dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

- eso dicen –le respondió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de que se retirara. Yoruichi no perdió detalle de esto y tan solo dijo

- Bya-bo ya es todo un hombre –decía con orgullo como si fuera su hijo de quien estuviera hablando- padre y de gemelas siendo tan joven, ¿Quién lo diría? Estoy segura que serán unas shinigamis muy poderosas

- ¡es cierto Yoruichi-sama! –Dijo Soi Fong- si usted lo dice, seguro que serán muy fuertes

- y yo me encargare de entrenarlas en shunpo tal como lo hice con él –sentencio muy orgullosa

- ¿eh? ¿Enserio les dará ese honor Yoruichi-sama?

- ¡claro que sí! ¡Serán las diosas gemelas del shunpo! ¡Yo me encargare de eso! –finalizo con una pose y una carcajada antes de irse, seguida por Soi Fong

- pobres niñas –murmuro Isane- no tienen un día de vida y ya están en problemas…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Byakuya estaba parado al lado de la cuna donde descansaban ambas niñas ya aseadas y vestidas con las más finas ropas que un bebe pudiera tener. El poco cabello que tenían era tan negro como el de capitán y sus mejillas eran blancas levemente sonrosadas y sus bocas pequeñas. No podía dejar de mirarlas y tomar sus manitos con las grandes de él.

Perfectas…

No había otra palabra para definirlas…

Sanas, hermosas y fruto de su amor por Orihime

Un milagro… no, dos milagros que habían cambiado su vida para siempre, trayendo una luz con ellas que él jamás había imaginado que pudiera existir. Y lo más increíble de todo, es que eran parte de él. De un hombre que hasta hace muy poco había estado sólo, lleno de resentimientos por la vida, y distanciado de su única familia, de su hermana Rukia…

Pero ahora, no sólo una hermosa colorina había derretido su frio corazón echando sus muros abajo, como en el cuento del gigante egoísta, trayendo el verano a su vida, sino que además le había traído el milagro de dos pequeños ángeles para hacer su vida completa.

No podía pedir nada más…

- Byakuya… -susurro una voz detrás de él- ¿eres tú? –él se acerco a la cama donde descansaba su esposa y dándole un beso suave en los labios dijo:

- sí, soy yo Orihime ¿Cómo te sientes?

- como si un monstruo me hubiera aplastado con sus dos pies de ida y regreso –dijo con una sonrisa que él correspondió- ¿Cómo están las niñas?

- durmiendo ahí en la cuna –ella giro un poco su cabeza y vio la cunita blanca que habían comprado para ellas- son preciosas y perfectas…

- ¡qué bueno! Quiero verlas…

- ¿no quieres descansar otro poco? Aún te ves pálida…

- estoy bien, ayúdame a acomodarme –el capitán asiente y con cuidado ayuda a la colorina a sentarse en la cama para luego acercar la cuna con las bebes hacia ella

- ¡son hermosas! –exclamo la colorina mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabecita de las bebes- se perecen a ti

- creo que aún es pronto para decir eso Orihime

- tienen tu mismo cabello y rasgos –dijo ella- ¿Cuál es la mayor?

- esta es Kazuyo –dijo señalando a la de la derecha, quien tenía un pequeño broche de un pétalo de cerezo, para decir que era la mayor- la otra es Yuri

- Byakuya… lo que dije en el parto… yo…

- no te preocupes, Unohana taicho me explico que es perfectamente normal, que las mujeres digan que odian a sus maridos durante el parto.

- que bien, porque realmente no es lo que siento, y quiero que lo sepas

- ya lo sé –dijo dándole otro beso- ¿tienes hambre? Puedo pedir que te traigan algo de comer

- tengo sed ¿hay agua? –por suerte había un jarro de agua fresca en el velador así que Byakuya sirvió un vaso se lo dio, ella rio levemente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tan sólo, tuve un deja vu…

- ¿deja vu?

- sí, hace algo más de dos años, casi tres, también me desperté en un cuarto extraño, adolorida y la primera persona a quien vi fue a ti, y también en esa vez me diste un vaso con agua y me ayudaste a acomodarme en la cama ¿no lo recuerdas? (*)

Byakuya sonrió.

Claro que lo recordaba, aquel día en el cuarto escuadrón cuando por fin ella despertó luego de seis meses inconsciente, él había pasado a ver como estaba, pues quería respuestas a por que lo había salvado…

¿Quién iba a decir que esa pequeña tendría las respuestas a esa y muchas otras cosas en su vida?

- por supuesto que si Orihime ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

- ¿Qué cuarto es este?

- es un cuarto cercano al nuestro, te trajimos aquí luego del parto para que te asearan y descansaras junto a las bebes, el otro cuarto quedo hecho un desastre y tardaran unos días en limpiarlo y dejarlo como estaba

- ya veo. ¿Los demás ya saben de las bebes?

- Isane fukutaicho les dio los detalles a todos. Afuera hay una revolución total

- ¿en serio?

- Rukia arrastro a Kurosaki por todo el Sereitei buscando los chappys perfectos para las gemelas. Kyoraku taicho ya encargo todo para la fiesta en el onceavo escuadrón. Yachiru te ha hecho al menos tres cajas de dibujos y _esa mujer gato_ ya ha prometido que les enseñara shunpo a las pequeñas apenas y sepan caminar –dijo lo ultimo con un tic nervioso que la hizo sonreír- sin contar con todos los representantes de las casas nobles que están como locos esperando a que los recibamos con sus regalos y para preguntar para cuando pensamos presentar a las niñas en sociedad.

- pobrecito… Ven recuéstate conmigo un rato, tienes cara de agotado

- no creo que puedas decir eso en tu estado Orihime –dijo acariciando su cabeza

- ¿Kuchiki-sama? –sonó una voz al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿qué sucede?

- lamento interrumpir Kuchiki-sama, pero Unohana taicho está aquí preguntando por la señora Kuchiki

- tráigala de inmediato

- en seguida Kuchiki-sama –suenan unos pasos por el pasillo alejándose

- ¿Unohana taicho? –dijo la colorina-

- dijo que vendría a verte luego para revisarte y decirte algunas cosas sobre lactancia y eso –explico Byakuya- pareciera que supiera cuando las cosas pasan o van a pasar

- así me parece a mí también algunas veces –dijo ella

- ¿quieres que las deje a solas?

- ¿tú qué crees?

- que aquí me quedare –dijo dándole un último beso

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Fin del capitulo VIII

Aclaraciones:

(*) Referido al primer capitulo de "Cerezos en Flor" o sea la primera temporada.

Gracias por sus reviews a: layill, Goranus, nypsy, EmSi y Gabriela

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :P


	9. De noches acaloradas

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capítulo IX**

Los días siguientes al nacimiento de las gemelas fueron sencillamente caóticos, todos querían verlas, cargarlas, abrazarlas, tomarse fotos con ellas, saludar a los padres, hablar con la madre, hacerle bromas a Byakuya sobre dos hijas demasiado hermosas con un padre sobre protector, y eso había traído como consecuencia un maremoto de gente en la, alguna vez, tranquila y callada mansión Kuchiki, para la poca paciencia de Byakuya

- se que sonara repetitivo, pero sus hijas son preciosas –dijo Juushiro quien estaba acompañado de Retsu, y su hijo Dashiro, además también estaban Renji, Rukia e Ichigo, Byakuya, Orihime y las estrellas de la noche Kazuyo y Yuri.

- gracias Juushiro-san –dijo el capitán

- además se ve que son muy sanas –continuo el peli blanco capitán

- eso se debe a que cierta persona me hizo descansar, alimentarme bien y cuidarme mucho –dijo Orihime mandándole una significativa mirada a su esposo que este pretendió no ver

- de todos modos, estamos muy contentos por ustedes Orihime –dijo Renji- realmente se merecen estas niñas

- gracias Renji –dijo la colorina- ahora solo falta que ustedes tengan sus hijos –dijo señalando a Ichigo y Rukia, quienes solo se sonrojaron mientras que Byakuya le daba Ichigo la mirada de 'ni se te ocurra tocarla antes de la boda' a la que el peli naranjo estaba ya acostumbrado, claro no que la hubiera obedecido mucho, pero todo era porque su 'adorado' taicho no se había enterado de nada sino…

- primero tienen que casarse –dijo Byakuya- de otra forma no consentiré una deshonra como esa en la familia Kuchiki

Ichigo pensó en ese instante que Byakuya debía estar tratando de perfeccionar algún hechizo de Kidou que le permitiera 'matar con la mirada' y pensó también que iba por muy buen camino. Nadie era capaz de espantar más con solo mirar a alguien que el líder del clan Kuchiki

Menos mal que estaba Orihime para mantenerlo bajo control…

- ¿y para cuando es la boda? –pregunto Unohana taicho, haciéndolos sonrojar

- bueno… estábamos pensando esperar hasta que Ichigo dejara la escuela de shinigamis –dijo Rukia

- ¿eh? ¿Tanto tiempo? –Dijo Renji- ¿no creen que se están demorando demasiado?

- ¿en serio? Yo creo que está bien –dijo Juushiro-san –aun son bastante jóvenes, además tienen muchas cosas que resolver como por ejemplo ¿Dónde van a vivir?

- a mi me gustaría que Rukia e Ichigo, se quedaran aquí en la mansión –dijo Orihime- hay espacio mas que suficiente para que tengan privacidad y así nuestros hijos crecerían juntos –finalizo la colorina

Ichigo primero muerto antes que vivir otro dia mas bajo el mismo techo que Byakuya, mira que tener que vivir en la mansión Kuchiki y además verle la cara todos los días en el escuadrón ya le tenia las pelotas llenas, sobretodo por que cualquier cosa que pasara parecía ser culpa del colorin 'que si se atrasaban los papeles' 'que si el entrenamiento salio mal' 'que si amaneció nublado' 'que si salio el sol' Ichigo tenia claro que lo hacia a propósito con el único fin de obtener una alegría malsana y perversa de torturarlo mientras pudiera, pero no por eso se le hacia más fácil de soportar ¿Cómo lo había hecho Renji para estar, 40 ó 50 años, a su servicio? ¿Seria masoquista? Tal vez debería hablar con el pelirrojo luego sobre como sobrevivir a ser fukutaicho de su futuro cuñado

- si bien es posible –dijo Byakuya- corresponde que tengan su propio hogar en el Sereitei, claro que para eso necesitan que al menos uno de ellos tenga el sueldo de un capitán, esa es una de las razones por que deben esperar a que Kurosaki sea nombrado como tal del quinto escuadrón.

- ¿en serio? –Dijo Orihime- nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora entiendo por que le dijiste a Ichigo que si quería salir con Rukia debía ir a la academia de shinigamis, lo hiciste por que quieres lo mejor para ellos ¿cierto?

Los presentes se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la colorina mientras esperaban la respuesta de Byakuya, sobre todo Ichigo.

_¿Así que esta es su retorcida forma de demostrar su ayuda? _–Pensaba el pelinaranja- _, pero tiene sentido, si suponemos que sabia que no podría vivir con él en la mansión. Me mando a la academia para poder tener las habilidades mínimas como shinigami y así ser reconocido como capitán de algún escuadrón con lo cual podría asegurarme de darle una vida a Rukia, digna de una Kuchiki. ¡Demonios con este hombre! ¿Por qué nunca hablaba claro? Mira la de problemas que podrían ahorrarse entre los dos, si lo hiciera_

- hice la promesa de velar por Rukia –dijo el capitán- y pretendo cumplirla a cabalidad mientras ella sea mi responsabilidad y este bajo mi cuidado en esta casa. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es asegurarme que Kurosaki sea, al menos, aceptable como esposo para ella

- ¿Cómo que al menos aceptable? –pregunto Ichigo

- te faltan unos treinta años para que puedas estar a la altura de Rukia –dijo Byakuya- pero si eso es lo que ella quiere, voy a respetar sus deseos

- vamos, vamos –dijo Ukitake- no tienen que ponerse así. Total, dos años para los shinigamis es como el parpadeo de un ojo, no se darán ni cuenta cuando estemos con los preparativos de su boda

- es cierto –dijo Retsu- y estoy segura que Rukia será una novia tan linda como Orihime

- por favor Unohana taicho –dijo Rukia colorada- no diga esas cosas…

- ¿Por qué no? –Dijo ella- tienes todo el derecho a lucir espectacular en tu boda, después de todo es tú día especial, no me dirás que no has pensado en nada para ese día, ¿cierto?

- bueno, si he pensado en algunas cosas

- que de seguro incluyen muchos chappys –dijo Renji con una carcajada seguido de varios de los presentes

- no te rías Renji –dijo Ichigo- si ella quiere chappys en la boda, los tendrá –ella lo miro con ojos brillantes- siempre y cuando yo no tenga que usar nada de chappy o vestirme como uno, ella puede tener todos los que quiera. Además, Abarai taicho ¿Cuándo se supone que te vas a casar tú? Después de todo eres el único soltero y sin compromiso que hay en este cuarto -dijo Ichigo con toda malicia, haciéndolo ruborizar

- ¡a mi no me metas en esas cosas! ¡No estoy tan viejo como para casarme! –se trato de defender Renji

- ¿me estas diciendo vieja? –Dijo Rukia- por que, que yo sepa, tenemos la misma edad Renji

- no es a eso a lo que me refería

- ¿entonces a que?

- en que para casarme primero necesito encontrar una novia estable al menos –dijo pensando que con eso lo dejarían en paz

- entonces tenemos que buscarle una novia a Renji –dijo Orihime

- ¡¿Qué? –casi grito este

- claro –dijo ella- hay muchas chicas lindas y buenas en el sereitei, no será difícil encontrar una adecuada para ti

- como si alguien quisiera salir con el cabeza de piña –dijo Ichigo

- ¿Por qué dices eso Ichigo-kun? –dijo Retsu- Abarai taicho, es joven, su look con tatuajes es muy atractivo para muchas mujeres y ahora además es capitán, lo cual le da un posición muy privilegiada y ventajosa dentro del Sereitei, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que es un buen partido

- gracias Unohana taicho –dijo Renji con su autoestima bastante alta, después de todo la capitana era una mujer atractiva y no se da todos los días que una mujer así le diga a uno que es guapo

- además ya es hora de que te vaya pensando en sentar cabeza –dijo Byakuya quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese minuto- después de todo su nueva posición económica se lo permite

Renji no se salvo en toda la tarde… (*)

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- y entonces, el sapo de tres ojos salto sobre la cerca –Yachiru les estaba contando un cuento a las gemelas que parecían prestarle mucha atención y tenían los ojos muy abiertos, ya que la pelirosa movía y gesticulaba mucho a cada parte que iba inventando, mientras que Orihime la miraba con una sonrisa y disfrutaba también con la historia

- ¿y entonces que paso Yachiru-chan?

- entonces… entonces el sapo de tres ojos se encontró con el duende morado de tres, no seis colas…

- que interesante… -dijo ella, mientras mas allá Byakuya estaba sentado con Kenpachi quienes miraban la escena mientras el capitán tomaba su té y Kenpachi bebía sake

- ¿y que tienen de especial tener una mamá o contarle cuentos a las bebes?

- para los niños es importante la estructura y la disciplina, cuando van creciendo, además hay que ver que cuando Yachiru fukutaicho crezca comenzara a tener dudas y preguntas, que sólo una mujer podrá responderle –le explico Byakuya

- pero para eso puedo mandarla a hablar con la doctora –dijo refiriéndose a Unohana taicho

- es mas que eso, las niñas necesitan de una figura constante en su vida no de solo alguien que vean cada vez en cuando, es por eso que le dio esa idea de 'adoptarnos' como padres.

- sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo la idea –dijo Kenpachi

- lo mas probable es que sea sólo un tiempo y que luego se aburra de vivir aquí –dijo Byakuya deseándolo de todo corazón- no se preocupe por eso Zaraki taicho, después de todo usted sigue siendo papá Ken-chan. Debería preocuparse mas por cuando comiencen a interesarle los chicos y ellos comiencen a fijarse en ella

- ¡una mierda! Eso no pasara, me encargare de espantarlos personalmente…

- no funcionara –dijo Byakuya- intente como dice el refrán 'hacerme fama' en este caso de sobre protector con Rukia, pero al final fue inútil.

- ¿de que hablas?

- de que mas tarde o mas temprano aparecerá un idiota, como Kurosaki, que no te tendrá miedo, sentirá cero respeto hacia tu persona, será testarudo como mula y ella se va a enamorar de él como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

- quisiera ver que eso pasara –dijo el capitán- a ver quién será el idiota que se interponga entre Yachiru y el onceavo escuadrón completo

Byakuya solo tomo otro sorbo de té, sin admitir que a él también le gustaría ver eso, tendría que ser más poderoso que Ichigo para conseguirlo o al menos igual de estúpido…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿estás segura que no es peligroso? –Le preguntaba Ichigo a Rukia- si Byakuya me encuentra en tu cuarto… -dejo la frase sin terminar con su voz mientras su mente decía "me cortara las pelotas y me convertirá en un eunuco" (*)

- no te preocupes Ichigo, niisama estará muy ocupado esta noche

- ¿y como puedes saberlo?

- pues porque ya se acabo la… la ¿Cómo era la palabra que uso Unohana-taicho? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cuaresma?

- ¿no será cuarentena?

- ¡si! Eso dijo cuando acompañe a Orihime-neesama a su chequeo y el de las bebes, y luego dijo sobre que eso haría muy feliz a Byakuya hoy y que los mantendría muy ocupados a ambos

- Rukia, ¿sabes lo que es la cuarentena?

- ¿eh? No, pero si su término hace feliz a niisama, no debe ser malo ¿o sí? –Ichigo se rio levemente

- ¿y como reacciono Orihime ante ese comentario?

- ¿eh?, ahora que lo mencionas se sonrojo muchísimo. Ichigo ¿Qué es cuarentena? ¿Y por qué Unohana taicho dijo eso?

- cuarentena se refiere al número de días que una mujer, luego del parto, debe esperar para poder tener sexo con su pareja o su esposo, se llama a si por que por lo general dura cuarenta días, es decir, una 'cuarentena', pero al parecer Unohana decidió que en el caso de Orihime podía ser hoy, a justo de cumplirse treinta días del nacimiento de las bebes

- ¿realmente hay que esperar tanto días?

- los partos son difíciles, sobre todo los múltiples, así que hay que darle tiempo al cuerpo para que todo se recupere y vuelva a estar como se supone, aunque cada vez se dan menos días de reposo

- ¿Cómo así?

- todo depende de la mujer y su estado de salud, además la medida de la cuarentena se invento en épocas donde como no había tanta medicina y maquinas para ayudar en los partos muchas mujeres morían mientras daban a luz y por eso a las que sobrevivían se les daba cuarenta días de reposo para asegurarse de que no hubieran problemas posteriores –finalizo su explicación dejando a la petit shinigami muy asombrada por lo que sabia

- ¿y aprendiste todo eso en la clínica de tu padre, Ichigo?

- pues sí, no todos tienen seguro médico o dinero para ir a un hospital elegante, así que muchas mujeres del barrio iban a parir a la clínica de mi padre por ser más barato

- entonces eso quiere decir que esta es la primera vez en meses, desde el embarazo de Orihime, que ellos van a…

- así es Rukia, por eso fue que Unohana taicho le hizo esa broma a Orihime y el porqué ella se sonrojo tanto, hoy les toca tener sexo por primera vez en meses.

Lo que Ichigo fallo en mencionarle a Rukia, era que el comentario de Unohana taicho iba dirigido también al hecho de que para estas alturas, la mayoría de los esposos están que se trepan por las paredes debido a la falta de sexo con su esposa y que su muy estoico hermano, probablemente, no era la excepción de la regla…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Esa noche Byakuya había entrado a su cuarto bastante cansado luego de un día difícil en el escuadrón, para encontrarse con que el cuarto estaba arreglado de forma… especial…

Había velas aromáticas en varias partes dejando el cuarto en semi oscuridad y además había pétalos rojos en el suelo que parecían dirigirse hacia la puerta por la cual se llegaba a su dormitorio matrimonial

Se saco el haori y lo dejo a un lado colgado en la pared, para luego sacarse los kenseikan, además debía admitir que la curiosidad lo estaba ganando poco a poco mientras caminaba hasta la puerta corrediza y la abría revelando una decoración similar en el dormitorio. Apenas entro unos brazos rodearon su espalda desde atrás en un suave, pero firme abrazo

- ¿Orihime?

- hola Byakuya

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- es una sorpresa que prepare para ti –dijo mientras él se giraba para verla de frente

- ¿sorpresa? ¿Por qué?

- porque tengo una buena noticia para ambos

- ¿de qué se trata? –entonces ella comenzó a abrir la parte superior de su uniforme de shinigami dejando ver su pecho donde comenzó a pasar sus manos mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos y besos

- ¿Orihime? –alcanzo a decir mientras ella continuaba con su labor

- según Unohana taicho me dijo hoy –dijo mientras le desabrochaba el pedazo de tela que usaba como cinturón y él la miraba boquiabierto- no hay ningún impedimento para que tengamos sexo

- ¿segura que eso dijo? –pregunto sintiendo como un calor le corría por todo el cuerpo. Hacía meses que no había podido estar con la colorina y se estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

- sí, eso dijo –dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos y decirle- así que hazme el amor ahora mismo Byakuya

- como ordenes mi princesa –dijo antes de devorar su boca, cuello y hombros. La coloco contra la pared, donde le abrió la bata roja que andaba usando revelando su cuerpo blanco, suave, y totalmente sin ropa lo que sumado a las palabras de la colorina fueron el mejor afrodisiaco que le hubieran podido haber dado nunca.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta pronto estaban totalmente desnudos, recargados aun contra la pared, mientras una de las piernas de la colorina le rodeaba la cintura y él se la sujetaba con una mano mientras la otra sostenía ambas manos de la colorina por sobre la cabeza de esta. Ella trataba de mover sus caderas para frotarse contra la cadera de él, buscando así mas contacto entre sus intimidades.

Byakuya entonces la hizo subir su otra pierna hasta su cintura, mientras la sujetaba de sus caderas y ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

- Byakuya… -gimió sobre sus labios mientras él llevaba una de sus manos a sus senos

- ¿sí? –dijo molestándola mientras los masajeaba

- por favor…

- ¿sabes que están más sensibles? –bajo su boca hasta la punta de su pezón y comenzó a mordisquearlo como queriendo reforzar su punto haciéndola gemir mas y mas mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello

- hazlo ahora… -susurro en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Byakuya desde los pies a la cabeza. Así que sin esperar más introdujo su miembro dentro de Orihime de un solo embiste

- ahhhhhh –gimió más fuerte ante la intromisión, mientras que él se terminaba de acomodar entre sus piernas para poder continuar con las embestidas.

- Orihime… como extrañaba esto…

- yo también… -entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones de su miembro en la colorina, mientras esta subía y bajaba su espalda contra la pared.

Su Orihime era tan suave, tan dulce y aun después de todo este tiempo su aroma lo volvía loco y le hacía perder el control totalmente. Sus gemidos le hacían actuar como un salvaje y lo único que quería era poseerla toda la noche…

¿Cuánto espero por ella? ¿Por qué alguien así entrara a su vida nuevamente?

Que difícil habían sido los últimos meses del parto, y estos días luego del alumbramiento, cuando no había podido tocarla como quería, como su cuerpo le demandaba…

Era oficial, se había vuelto un adicto a su esposa, y no pensaba quitarse esa adicción demasiado pronto.

- más… fuerte… Byakuya… mas…

- oh dios…

En las sombras parecían un solo cuerpo, sus pieles parecían fundidas, cubiertas de sudor, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose completos y llenos alcanzando el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Orihime pudo sentir el semen de Byakuya llenándola por dentro mientras era sacudida por las sensaciones que la embargaban. Con cuidado él se salió de ella sintiendo sus piernas cansadas por soportar el peso de ambos, pero sintiéndose como nunca en meses.

Orihime lo beso con pasión mientras colocaba de nuevo sus piernas en el suelo

- eso fue increíble amor

- aún nos queda mucho por hacer –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su cama- después de todo estamos bastante atrasados

- Byakuya eres incorregible –dijo la colorina con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo IX

Gracias por sus reviews a: nypsy, Goranus, shya, layill, sayurisan23, Gabriela, lady Phantomhive

Aclaraciones:

(*)Renji no se salvo en toda la tarde… (*): ¿Por qué será que cuando uno está soltero, todos tus amigos que están emparejados hacen lo posible por presentarte a alguien?

(*)Eunuco: hombres a los cuales se les remueve el miembro y los testículos por medio de una cirugía. Se les aplicaba a los guardias de los harems para que no sufrieran tentaciones con las mujeres que debían custodiar. También se aplicaba a los hombres en cierto cultos antiguos como el dedicado a la diosa griega Hécate (*)


	10. Omake: Renji Abarai

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Omake **

Para los que no lo sepan un Omake, es como una historia paralela a la historia general que se está narrando, decidí hacer uno con ciertas ideas que se me fueron ocurriendo a medida que escribía "Cerezos en Flor" primera y segunda temporada.

Espero que lo disfrute… quien sabe si haya más en el futuro:P

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Por alguna razón el teniente del sexto escuadrón Abarai Renji se levanto con la impresión de que ese sería un gran día. No se había quedado dormido como era su costumbre, el agua había salido caliente como a él le gustaba, había alcanzado del desayuno recién hecho en las cocinas del sexto escuadrón y en su escritorio la pila de papeles que normalmente tenia por llenar era la mitad de lo que solía tener para estas horas.

Si, parecía que iba a ser un buen día cuando se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar y para que cuando llegara el taicho, lo viera produciendo, y no lo retara como tenía por costumbre, claro que ahora que estaba Orihime en su vida, hasta el mal humor del taicho solía ser menos terrible que antes.

Si ya lo había dicho él ¿o fue Hisagi una noche en que se fueron de copas? Lo único que necesitaba Kuchiki Byakuya era que alguien le diera un buen revolcón y le sacudiera el polvo al lado izquierdo de su cama. Es cierto que eso no hace que uno se case con una persona, pero el sexo con regularidad a cualquiera le arregla el ánimo y el mal genio, sobre todo si era con alguien tan hermosa y con unos senos tan…

- buenos días Abarai fukutaicho –sonó la aterciopelada voz de su capitán frente a su escritorio

- buenos días Kuchiki taicho –dijo levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia

- voy a reunión de capitanes, tienes que encargarte de todo hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?

- si, taicho –dijo mientras lo veía marcharse mientras notaba una marca extraña en su cuello ¿Acaso era posible que fuera… un mordisco? ¡Rayos con este hombre y Orihime!

Si, ese era un día diferente, según Renji

Lo que no sabía es lo importante que sería ese día.

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Renji casi no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad que sentía al haber recibido la noticia de su ascenso a capitán, aunque una parte de él casi sentía, tan solo casi sentía, pena por el pobre de Ichigo que había tomado la posición de teniente de Byakuya, aunque fueran tan solo por lo que le quedaba de academia de shinigamis.

Además las palabras que Byakuya le había dicho a la salida lo habían dejado muy intrigado, además de motivado para llegar a ser el mejor capitán del Sereitei

- eh Renji, es decir Abarai Taicho –dijo Kira al verlo luego de la reunión

- Oh, ¿ya te enteraste Kira?

- claro que sí, yo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando el veredicto de Yamamoto soutataicho, después de todo también fui informado de que debía asistir para saber algo relacionado con el tercer escuadrón

- ¿no tienes problemas con que me hayan elegido para capitán del escuadrón cierto? Es decir, el capitán Gin y tú eran cercanos, ¿no?

- no te preocupes, creo que realmente nadie fue nunca cercano a Ichimaru taicho, además no es como si quisiera la responsabilidad de ser taicho, al menos no ningún día cercano a este

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- nada, solo que la moral del tercer, quinto y séptimo escuadrón están por los suelos luego de la guerra de invierno y que cualquiera que sea ascendido a capitán se las verá bien negras para que los shinigamis recuperen sus ganas de trabajar y su fe en el capitán de turno

- la verdad no había pensado en eso, pero tiene sentido –medito Renji. Y entonces se le vino otro nombre a la mente. Rangiku Matsumoto la colorina de grandes senos teniente del decimo escuadrón. Una vez que las palabras sobre el nombramiento de Renji como capitán del tercer escuadrón llegaran a sus oídos, y Dios sabe como de rápido vuelan los chismes en la sociedad de almas, le podría causar una gran tristeza y él no quería eso, después de todo los rumores decían que ella e Ichimaru taicho habían estado involucrados de una forma más profunda que una simple amistad aunque nadie sabía todos los detalles o le había podido poner nombre.

- hum, tal vez debería ir a ver a Matsumoto –medito en voz alta Renji

- tal vez, pero primero vamos para que conozcas las instalaciones del tercer escuadrón… Abarai taicho

Renji asintió con la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho de si mismo

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Renji toco a la puerta de la oficina del decimo escuadrón, una voz desde el interior le dio permiso para entrar y saludo:

- hum, disculpe Hitsugaya taicho

- si, Abarai taicho?

- estoy buscando a Matsumoto fukutaicho

- no esta aquí, debe estar bebiendo por ahí

- eh… gracias Hitsugaya taicho

- Abarai taicho, felicidades por su nuevo cargo

- gracias Hitsugaya taicho –dijo antes de salir de la oficina. No tuvo que caminar mucho para conseguir dar con la colorina que estaba tirada en un sofá viendo una revista de modas

- eh, Matsumoto fukutaicho? ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- ah? Hola Renji ¿Por qué tan formal?

- es que tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo Matsumoto

- eh? Y de cuando acá tan serio Renji? ¿Acaso son tan malas noticias?

- eh… no, supongo que depende de a quien le preguntes

- ¿quieres hablar claro de una vez?

- me ascendieron a capitán… -comenzó Renji

- ¡eh! Eso es fantas… -trato de decir Matsumoto

- del tercer escuadrón –finalizo el pelirrojo dejando a la colorina con el resto de la frase en la boca mientras que bajaba la mirada

- ya veo –dijo mientras que sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho como en un abrazo

- yo, quería darte la noticia personalmente antes de que las malas lenguas lo enredaran todo te contaran cosas que no son ciertas

- gracias Renji, es decir, Abarai taicho ¿Cuándo te lo dijeron?

- hará menos de una hora

- ya veo

- Ichigo también obtuvo una promoción –dijo tratando de alegrarle el animo

- ¿así? ¿De capitán?

- no, de teniente

- ¿eh? ¿De teniente?

- así es

- ¿y de que escuadrón?

- del sexto, me va a reemplazar por lo menos del año y medio que quedan de su estadía en la academia –ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de reventar en risas

- ¡pobre de Ichigo! –Dijo Matsumoto- con lo mal que se llevan terminara con ulcera antes de que salga de la academia

- supongo que tendré que darle algunos consejos sobre como sobrevivir a ser teniente de Byakuya

- oh, ¿acaso ya no es Kuchiki taicho? ¿Desde cuando estamos en términos de primer nombre? –Dijo Matsumoto para molestar a Renji-

- bueno, ahora somos los dos capitanes, ¿cierto? Creo que puedo referirme a él, al menos, como Byakuya taicho ¿no?

- ¡ja! ¡Quisiera verte hacerlo en público! –Dijo Matsumoto- aun no eres tan grande niñato

- ¡Ey! Más respeto, que ahora soy tu superior

- con qué superior ¿eh? ¿Y mi superior me acepta una invitación a beber sake para celebrarlo?

- me gustaría, pero tengo que ir al sexto escuadrón a ver todos los papeles que le tengo que dejar a Ichigo. Además va a haber una ceremonia oficial y una fiesta y todo el asunto

- ¿para cuando?

- quince días

- ¡perfecto! Así me dará tiempo de comprarme algo bonito…

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

La luz se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación cayendo directamente sobre los ojos del pelirrojo, tatuado, y ahora capitán del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji obligándolo a abrir los ojos

- ¡Argh! no vuelvo a beber en mi toda mi vida… o al menos hasta el próximo fin de semana –fue la queja que vino a sus labios al sentir la resaca y todos los dolores que vienen luego de mucho sake, comida y excesos. En ese instante trato de levantarse para ir a tomar agua y bañarse, pero sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo que le impidió moverse, cuando enfoco mejor vio un brazo que le rodeaba el pecho y una pierna entrelazada con las suyas

_Oh no… no puedo creer que lo hice de nuevo… _-no quería mirar para ver lo que él ya sabía que estaba allí, pero no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo, así que giro la cabeza y se asombro de ver a una chica casi tan alta como él, igual de desnuda, con cabello corto a excepción de un largo mechón que le caía a un costado

- _¿Kotetsu… Isane?_ –ella sólo se apretó mas contra Renji cuando este se movió y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo, mientras que él trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Anoche había sido la fiesta oficial de celebración de su ascenso a capitán y de teniente de Ichigo, en el terreno del onceavo escuadrón, por supuesto Kyoraku fue el organizador oficial como venía siendo desde hace unos meses, así que por seguro que hubo sake, es decir, toneladas de sake, y comida y música. Recordaba haber recibido las felicitaciones de Rukia, de Ikkaku, Yumichika y el resto de sus ex compañeros en el onceavo escuadrón, de la mayoría de los capitanes y tenientes, cada uno a su estilo claro, oh si, Orihime y Byakuya también le habían felicitado y deseado mucha suerte en su nuevo cargo, bueno Orihime lo había felicitado, su capitán, es decir, ex capitán sólo se había dedicado a asentir y a no contradecirla en nada. Y Renji no pudo evitar pensar que debía ser para no hacerla enojar debido a su avanzado embarazo después de todo ¿Cómo podía alguien caminar o tan solo ponerse de pie cuando tenía semejante barriga?

Y luego de eso… ¿Qué había pasado luego? ¡Oh si! Empezó la música y todos se pusieron a bailar, y luego alguien… ah sí… Yoruichi-san, llego preguntando que hacia parado en un rincón y luego… luego prácticamente lo había arrojado a los brazos de Isane para que bailara con ella, quien por alguna razón no se opuso y luego de ahí en más todo se volvía confuso

Bueno, era evidente lo que había pasado luego…

Renji se volvió a recostar pensando que podría haber sido peor…

**Fin del Omake**


	11. La primera navidad de Byakuya

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo 10**

**La Primera Navidad de Byakuya**

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Byakuya era una persona con mucha educación, eso ni quien lo dude, debido principalmente a tener un montón de tutores personales y una vasta colección de libros a su disposición en la amplia mansión Kuchiki durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, sin embargo luego del revuelo que la llegada de su amada esposa colorina trajo a su vida, muchas cosas cambiaron, la mayoría debía admitir que para bien, pero otras... si bien no se podía decir que para mal, habían puesto en jaque al líder del clan Kuchiki puesto que este prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y sobrarían dedos, la cantidad de veces que había pisado el mundo humano. Sin contar la vez que tuvo que traer a Rukia para su juicio, su visita mas reciente al mundo de los vivos fue durante la segunda guerra mundial, luego de las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, donde tuvieron que trabajar muchas horas extras debido a la cantidad infame de muertos y almas que se generaron gracias a la explosión, sumadas a la ya previa cantidad que la guerra había dejado. ¡Y eso había sido en 1945!

Ahora palabras como celular, internet, cable, redes sociales, bluetooth, microondas, comidas congeladas y demás lo tenían totalmente desconcertado la mayor parte del tiempo. Increíblemente su atolondrado ex teniente Renji Abarai, le explico para que servían la mayoría de estas cosas ya que sus continuos viajes al mundo humano, y su estancia en la tienda de Urahara, lo habían hecho un gran entendido en estos artefactos modernos. Lo único que no había mejorado era su gusto por prendas de vestir tan… estrafalarias y coloridas… ¿Por qué la gente insistía en boicotearse a sí mismas usando esas prendas? Era algo que Byakuya, quien había sido criado en la elegancia y buen gusto jamás acabaría de entender.

Sin embargo la palabra que más resonaba en estos últimos días en la mansión Kuchiki era algo llamado Navidad. Y por lo poco que él había escuchado debía de tratarse de alguna clase de celebración muy importante puesto que el mocoso de Kurosaki y su adorada Orihime, no paran de lamentarse de haberse pedido las anteriores, primero debido a la guerra y luego debido al tiempo en recuperación y estadía en el Sereitei, para luego proceder a hacer un mil preparativos sobre como, cuando, donde y con quienes pensaban pasar estas fechas, también había discusión sobre adornos, arboles, comidas, regalos y un sinfín de cosas más, incluyendo a un extraño hombre gordo, barbudo y de un horrendo traje rojo de terciopelo ¡oh el horror! que vigilaba constantemente a los niños, sabia cuando estaban despiertos, si eran buenos o malos e incluso cuando dormían, lo cual francamente al capitán del sexto escuadrón le sonaba mas a acoso infantil, perversión de menores y casi pedofilia que a ninguna otra cosa y por cierto que estaría pendiente de que ningún degenerado así se acercara a sus preciosas gemelas Kazuyo y Yuri, de ahora casi un año de edad y que jugaban con él en el jardín de la mansión mientras Orihime tomaba una siesta. Quien lo viera y quien lo ve, uno de los hombres más poderosos del Sereitei de rodillas en la hierba, ensuciando un bello y costoso kimono, con las dos nenas y sus caros juguetes exclusivos para ellas

- ¿Qué haces Orihime neesama? –dijo Rukia al ver a la colorina con un extraño objeto en las manos apuntando a su querido niisama

- no hagas ruido Rukia. Estoy aprovechando de filmar a Byakuya con las niñas

- ¿filmar? ¿Son como las fotos?

- no exactamente, en las fotos las personas no se mueven, en los videos se graba voz, imagen y movimiento

- ¿eh? ¿En serio? ¡Qué increíble! –Dijo fascinada la petit shinigami- ¿quieres que les tome un rato a los cuatro?

- ¡sería fantástico! –dijo Orihime pasándole la cámara con cuidado- casi nunca se le ve así de relajado y menos me deja tomarle fotos, así que no hagas nada que le avise ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué hago ahora?

- solo mantenla derecha en dirección nuestra y trata de mantener el pulso firme para que no se mueva mucho

- ¡Roger! –dijo Rukia haciendo una v de victoria en su mano libre

- Byakuya –le llamo la colorina mientras se acercaba

- ¿ya estas despierta? ¿Descansaste bien?

- sí, gracias por cuidarlas un rato

- me encanta jugar con ellas –confeso solo porque era ella

- y a ellas les gusta jugar contigo –dijo ella- aunque Kazuyo es la que tiene el carácter más parecido a ti

- ¿en serio lo crees? ¿No es un poco pronto para eso? –dijo mirando a la cara de la mayor

- en realidad, de a poco se va notando su diferencia de carácter, como cuando Rukia les quiso regalar esos chappys

- lo recuerdo –dijo el capitán- Kazuyo lo arrojo lejos, mientras que Yuri se puso a llorar sin consuelo

- aunque la más triste fue Rukia –dijo la colorina. Rukia desde más atrás recordaba ese día perfectamente, y que sus adoradas sobrinas no vieran lo fantástico que era chappy le rompía el alma, no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que sus próximos sobrinos o sus propios hijos tuvieran mejor gusto.

- lo sé, pero una parte de mi se consuela con eso –dijo Byakuya- tres adoradoras de chappy sería demasiado en una casa –ambos rieron. Rukia no. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ver que chappy era lo más grandioso del universo?

- Byakuya ¿Cómo te fue con Yamamoto soutataicho? ¿Te dio el permiso? –pregunto Orihime con ansias

- por alguna razón Yamamoto Genryusai jamás se opone a que me tome vacaciones, cualquier diría que de hecho le gustaría que me las tomara más seguido, como si fuera un alivio para él –razono el capitán

- él no lo hace por eso Byakuya –dijo la colorina- tan sólo que le alegra que descanses mas, y que pases más tiempo con nosotros y menos trabajando

- lo haces ver como si yo no supiera hacer otra cosa que trabajar –Rukia solo bufo. Orihime sonrió. Las gemelas continuaron babeando sus juguetes

- Byakuya, eres un trabajólico sin remedio y estas acostumbrado a demás a batallar con muchos problemas y responsabilidades, es casi como si no pudieras vivir sin ellos. Además recuerdo que antes de casarnos me dijiste que tenías como diez años de vacaciones acumuladas sin usar, ¿no es así? Además puede que no lo notes, pero ahora tu rostro luce más relajado, ya no frunces tanto el ceño y eso que solo te has tomado un mes de permiso para nuestra luna de miel, y un mes más entre estos casi tres años como vacaciones. Es por eso que Yamamoto te concede las vacaciones con tanta facilidad, porque te hacen muy bien y porque eres un excelente capitán –dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios. Rukia se sonrojo, apago la cámara y les dio privacidad retirándose

- entonces debí pedirle más días –dijo Byakuya cuando se separaron- ¿estás segura de querer ir a Karakura?

- ¡claro que sí! ¡Sera la primera Navidad de las gemelas!

- ¿y es tan importante esta… Navidad? –Byakuya al no saber no podía comprender tanto alboroto por una fiesta, después de todo el calendario tiene muchas fiestas y festivos.

- ¡claro que si! ¡Es la mejor época del año!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿eh?

- ¿Por qué es la mejor época del año? –tan solo entonces la colorina lo entendió ¡su amado capitán no entendía porque no sabía que era la Navidad! Esto era realmente grave…

- ¡esto es terrible! Nos iremos mañana mismo a Karakura para que comiences con tu conocimiento de la Navidad –sentencio la colorina mientras sus hijas y su esposo la miraban fijamente

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡hola, hola! ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda Kuchiki taicho y Orihime-san! –los saludo Urahara apenas salieron del Senkaimon.

- buenos días Urahara-san -Orihime lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a una de las gemelas y Byakuya quien traía a la otra tan sólo le dedicaba la más fría de sus miradas. Aún no le perdonaba del todo los problemas por los que Rukia había tenido que pasar por su culpa y tampoco entendía del todo porque no lo había matado como se lo merecía…

- espero que ya están todos los preparativos hechos Urahara Kisuke –sonó su voz, mas que una orden como una afirmación. Urahara sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡por supuesto Kuchiki-sama! Todo esta como usted lo pidió, gigais de la mejor calidad, ropa, alojamiento, tarjetas, etcétera. Estoy seguro que todo será de su agrado y el de su esposa e hijas. Por favor pasen a los probadores –dijo señalando unas puertas para que se acomodaran en sus cuerpos falsos y se pusieran las ropas de invierno. Cuando salieron Urahara les paso unas maletas con mudas de ropa, un coche para las bebes y las tarjetas de crédito, cheques e identificaciones que necesitarían en su estadía, junto con la dirección del hotel donde les había reservado un cuarto

- espero que disfruten su visita y estadía en Karakura –dijo Urahara mientras salían de la tienda y subían a un taxi que los estaba esperando afuera, luego de haber acomodado las cosas

- buenas tardes, ¿A dónde van? –dijo el taxista

- al hotel Embassy –dijo Byakuya viendo los papeles que les habían pasado

- en seguida

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡Que hermoso cuarto! –exclamo la colorina al entrar con el coche con las gemelas mientras Byakuya le daba la propina al botones y este se retiraba

- es un cuarto doble –dijo el capitán- una cama para nosotros y al otro lado de esa puerta otra para las gemelas

El cuarto estaba en los últimos pisos del edificio, tenía una decoración sobria y un enorme ventanal que daba una vista magnifica de la ciudad de Karakura y de todas las luces y adornos colocados por todos lados, aunque ahora la mayoría estaban apagados, y de la nieve que cubría la ciudad dándole un ambiente muy hermoso y especial

- ¡Que vista! ¡Es maravilloso! –Byakuya se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura

- ¿te gusta? Le di instrucciones a _ese hombre _de conseguirnos la mejor habitación de la ciudad –Orihime no pudo evitar notar que decía '_ese hombre_' con el mismo tono que decía '_esa mujer gato_' y le pareció casi divertido que las dos personas que mas detestaba su marido fueran de hecho pareja desde hace tanto tiempo.

- gracias por traernos a este lugar tan bonito Byakuya –él sólo sonrió. Si ella era feliz, él también lo era

- ¡ahora tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer durante el día de hoy!

Byakuya sólo suspiro

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿Qué lugar es este? –dijo el capitán mirando el enorme edificio en el cual Orihime le había dicho al taxista que los dejara junto a las gemelas, lleno de esos extraños adornos y luces de colores por todos lados sin contar el océano de gente que entraba y salía lleno de bolsas y paquetes

- este es el centro comercial de Karakura

- ¿y para que estamos aquí?

- ¡pues para comprar los regalos de navidad para todos! Eso sí, ten cuidado y no te vayas a separar de mi, hay mucha gente y te puedes perder –dijo con tono maternal.

- Orihime…

- ya sé, ya sé, pero no has estado nunca en uno de estos y además es Navidad y los centros comerciales se vuelven caóticos –dijo la colorina

- ¿y a quienes le tienes pensado comprar regalos?

- pues a todos… Rukia, Ichigo, para ti, para las gemelas, para Renji, para Isane, para Retsu-san y Juushiro-san, para Dashiro… -dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos y el capitán solo la miraba

- entonces tendremos que darnos prisa, si es que son tantos regalos.

- por eso te lo decía –dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras ella empujaba el carrito de las gemelas hacia el interior del centro comercial

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Byakuya miraba hacia adelante en la fila de padres y adultos con niños para ver a aquel viejo gordo en horrible traje de terciopelo rojo a quien todos los niños, para su desconcierto, parecían adorar y le contaban lo que querían de regalo para este año mientras que los papas les tomaban fotos y videos

- ¿estás segura de que es buena idea Orihime? –aun no le cuadraba eso de un hombre gordo que vigilaba a los niños y menos que estos se sentaran en sus rodillas

- claro que si Byakuya, todos los niños deben tener una foto con Santa y los duendes

- ¿y eso porque?

- porque santa es un mito creado para enseñarles a los niños a compartir –dijo en un murmullo para que los niños que estaban cerca no la escucharan- y sobre la importancia de ser generosos.

- eso sí tiene sentido –dijo el capitán mientras avanzaba la fila hasta que les tocaba a ellos

- ¡Jo Jo Jo! ¡Feliz navidad! –los saludo Santa

- ¡feliz navidad Santa! –lo saludo alegre la colorina mientras le pasaba a una de las gemelas y le decía a Byakuya que le pasara a la otra

- ¡Jo Jo Jo! ¡Qué niñas tan lindas! ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Kazuyo y Yuri –dijo la colorina mientras Byakuya no despegaba un ojo de las niñas- y éste Scrooge de aquí es mi esposo Byakuya

- ¡Jo Jo! ¡Feliz navidad Byakuya! –Dijo antes de girar a la chica disfrazada de duende, quien miraba embobada al capitán- ¡Jo Jo! Ahora la duende nos tomara la foto –eso la hizo reaccionar para tomar las fotos de las gemelas con Santa y así devolverle las gemelas a los padres

- en una hora estarán las fotos –dijo la duende mirándolos a ambos

- muchas gracias –dijo la colorina- vamos Byakuya aun tenemos mucho que recorrer

- hasta pronto… eh…Santa –dijo el capitán antes de irse

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Habían recorrido un sin número de tiendas buscando regalos para todos y ahora se encontraban cómodamente sentados en un restaurant, rodeados de bolsas, con las gemelas cada una en una sillita alta mientras que cada uno de ellos le daba de comer a una de ellas y comían de lo suyo al mismo tiempo. Fue en ese instante en que una duda asalto al capitán

- ¿Qué es un Scrooge?

- ¿eh?

- hace un rato me presentaste, a Santa, como Scrooge ¿Qué es un Scrooge? –ella sonrió

- es un personaje de una historia muy antigua, escrita por Charles Dickens hace unos 160 años, trata sobre la navidad y es un clásico de la literatura universal

- ¿y Scrooge?

- Ebenizer Scrooge, es el personaje principal de la historia de navidad

- ¿y por qué yo soy un Scrooge?

- era una broma, debido a lo serio que estabas con respecto a todo esto de la navidad. Veras, la historia trata sobre un hombre corrompido por el dinero, la tacañería, la avaricia que odiaba la navidad, que tenía un empleado pobremente pagado, y cuya única familia era un sobrino el cual siempre se esforzaba en ver el lado bueno de su tío, ya que estaba muy solo. Entonces en la noche de la víspera de navidad, el espíritu de su socio, muerto hacía unos años, le hace una visita y le advierte que la muerte para los que son como ellos no es agradable, puesto que tiene que arrastrar unas enormes cadenas luego de la muerte para exculpar sus pecados, así que le dice además que tres espíritus lo van a visitar esta noche para ayudarle a corregir su forma de vivir

- ¿Qué clase de espíritus?

- el espíritu de la navidad pasada, el de la navidad presente y el de las navidades futuras

- ¿y luego que paso? –Byakuya al parecer tenía una cierta debilidad por que su esposa le contara historias del mundo humano

- bueno el espíritu de las navidades pasadas le mostro como había sido su infancia, como se había enamorado de joven y como perdió a esa hermosa prometida por dedicarse al dinero y al trabajo y esta se caso con otro. Luego el espíritu de las navidades presentes le mostro a su sobrino y su esposa y amigos celebrando la navidad y como este deseaba que hubiera venido a conocer a su esposa y que seguiría insistiendo todos los años. Luego le mostro la casa de su muy mal pagado empleado y de cómo su hijo menor Timmy estaba enfermo y ellos que apenas tenían para comer no podían llevarlo a un medico. El espíritu le dijo que era muy probable que el pequeño no sobreviviera para ver otra navidad si es que seguía así

- ¿y eso le afecto?

- para estas alturas de la historia, si bastante, pero aun falta lo mejor

- ¿así?

- si, por que luego vino el fantasma de las navidades futuras que le mostro lo que pasaría si las cosas seguían como iban. Scrooge, vio como el pequeño Timmy efectivamente no sobrevivió otra navidad al ver a su familia frente a su tumba llorándolo, luego pudo ver como su casa era saqueada por los pobres, como sus 'amigos' del trabajo apenas y lo recordaban y pudo ver una triste lapida que decía "Aquí yace Ebenizer Scrooge. Amado por nadie"

- eso es…

- horrorizado Scrooge, rogo al espíritu una oportunidad para cambiar, este lo arrojo al foso de la tumba y todo se volvió negro, y cuando Scrooge abrió los ojos vio que estaba en su cama, que aun era víspera de navidad y que estaba a tiempo de cambiar, así que se levanto con mucha energía y gritando por la ventana mando a unos niños a comprar el pavo más grande que encontraran, se vistió, dono dinero a los pobres, hablo con su sobrino sobre que aceptaba su invitación a cenar y luego llevo el pavo y muchos regalos a la casa de su mal pagado empleado y le dijo que de ahora en adelante serian socios, y que el mismo pagaría al mejor doctor para el pequeño Timmy para que se sanara.

- es una historia conmovedora –dijo el capitán mientras terminaba su plato

- así es, se han hecho muchas adaptaciones para cine, teatro, televisión, es un clásico en épocas navideñas –le confirmo Orihime- seguro que cuando volvamos al hotel van a estar dando alguna de las muchas versiones de esta historia en el cable

- me gustaría verla –dijo mientras limpiaba a la gemela que había estado alimentando

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Orihime? –pregunto Byakuya mirando el terreno lleno de árboles cortados y un montón de personas pululando por todos lados

- pues tenemos que escoger el árbol de navidad

- ¿él árbol de navidad?

- es otra tradición navideña. Todas las familias escogen un pino, lo llevan a la casa y lo decoran con adornos y luces –Byakuya dudo de que el hotel les permitiera entrar un pino al cuarto, pero justo cuando pensaba eso vio que unas personas se acercaban al matrimonio

- ¡Byakuya-niisama! ¡Orihime-neesama! –eran Rukia y el mocoso, junto a las, ahora no tan pequeñas, hermanas menores de Kurosaki

- ¡Ey Byakuya! –Le saludo el peli naranjo- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- hola, Orihime y Byakuya –les saludo Karin seria como de costumbre

- ¡hola! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! –Exclamo Yuzu con más alegría- ¡y trajeron a las niñas! –dijo haciéndoles caras a las gemelas mientras estas reían con la menor de las Kurosaki

- niisama, llegaron justo a tiempo para escoger el árbol

- ¿ustedes también vienen a eso? –pregunto el capitán desconcertando a los recién llegados

- es que no le alcance a contar –dijo la colorina- la verdad es que este año Ichigo-kun y yo decidimos que compraríamos entre todos un árbol de navidad y que lo colocaríamos en la casa de los Kurosaki, después de todo en el hotel no podemos tener árbol de navidad

- ya veo. ¿Han visto alguno que les guste? –pregunto el capitán a su hermana

- aún no, recién llegamos niisama

- entonces será mejor que nos separemos –dijo la colorina- cuando un grupo encuentre uno que le guste le avisamos a los demás ¿de acuerdo? –todos asintieron, mientras que se dividían los grupos.

- ¿Cuál es la idea de esta tradición con respecto al árbol? –pregunto al capitán mientras escogían y miraban todos los pinos

- bueno, la navidad es un cumulo de tradiciones de varias partes del mundo, la del árbol de navidad es europea, se supone que el árbol del pino le pidió al padre invierno no perder sus colores durante esa estación para que así la gente recordara los días de verano y no estuviera tan triste y padre invierno se lo concedió, lo de los adornos proviene también de una región europea donde la gente creía que los arboles perdían sus hojas por que los espíritus los abandonaban o algo así, y para convencerlos de volver cubrían las ramas de los arboles con distintos objetos para que los espíritus creyeran que eran hojas y los habitaran una vez mas

- ya veo, ¿y qué es lo que se celebra en Navidad? –pregunto finalmente el capitán

- bueno, según la religión católica se celebra el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, según otros toda la navidad es solo una reunión de creencias y ritos paganos que fueron adaptados a la nueva religión, puesto que la fecha escogida coincide con una fecha astrológica muy especial del polo norte, cuando el sol pareciera desaparecer del cielo por tres días y luego nace de nuevo y sube hasta lo más alto el día 25 de diciembre. Para la mayoría, sin embargo, se ha convertido en una fecha para pasar tiempo con la familia, cenar juntos, estar contentos, regalarse cosas, pero sobre todo es tiempo de calidad con los seres queridos, por eso es que la navidad es la mejor época del año.

- ¡okaasan! ¡Yo quiero este árbol! –decía un niño pequeño de unos 5 años agarrado a un gran y frondoso pino. Llevaba una chaqueta roja, botas negras, bufanda y sombrero, aun así estaba muy pálido y lucia evidentemente enfermo, y sin embargo sonreía. Su madre le respondió con una triste sonrisa y su hermano mayor solo suspiro

- veamos si podemos pagarlo primero hijo

- ¿Por qué sonríe, cuando evidentemente esta tan mal? –murmuro el capitán

- eso no le impide que este feliz –dijo la colorina- es la magia de la navidad

- pero okaasan… -entonces Byakuya hizo algo totalmente inesperado, según la colorina, se acerco a ellos y le pago al encargado el árbol que había escogido el niño, ante el asombro de la madre

- feliz navidad… -dijo el capitán como toda respuesta mientras sostenía a una de las gemelas

- ¡feliz navidad! –dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa, que le caló hondo al moreno- ¡mira okaasan! Nos podemos llevar nuestro árbol, niisama ¿lo llevamos al auto?

- muchas gracias –dijo el joven a Byakuya mientras se llevaban el pino al auto

- no tenía que hacer eso señor –dijo la mujer

- es navidad –fue todo lo que el capitán respondió

- eso fue muy tierno Byakuya –dijo la colorina acercándose a donde estaban ambos

- ¿son sus hijas? ¡Son preciosas! –Dijo la mujer mirándolas a ambas- y se ven muy sanas –esto le saco una lagrima que rápidamente seco

- ¿Qué tiene su hijo? –pregunto el capitán

- leucemia –dijo la señora- cuando pensábamos que estaba mejor, sufrió un retroceso en la terapia

Byakuya no recordaba haber oído de esa enfermedad, pero por la cara que puso la colorina supo que era serio, muy serio. Y no sabía porque, a pesar de ser un shinigami y lidiar con muerte y espíritus todo el tiempo, el pensar que este niño podía morir, le genero un extraño dolor en el pecho. ¿Cómo estaría él si algo les pasara a sus hijas? Mejor no pensar en eso…

- ¡okaasan! ¡Ya subimos el árbol al auto! –llego el pequeño junto con su hermano

- muchas gracias por todo y feliz navidad a ustedes también –dijo la señora, seguida de su hijo mayor quien hizo una reverencia, mientras que el pequeño hizo algo mas, se abrazo a la pierna del capitán y con ojos grandes dijo

- ¡feliz navidad señor! ¡Gracias por el árbol!

- ¡hijo! Por favor compórtate –le toma de la mano y con una última despedida se van

- Orihime…

- ya lo sé…

- ¡Ey! ¡Ustedes! –Sonó la voz de Karin- ¡vengan! ¡Ya tenemos el árbol!

- ahí vamos –dijo la colorina, tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Luego del caos para lograr entrar el árbol y ubicarlo, todos se habían repartido las labores, Yuzu y Orihime estaban dedicadas a hacer la cena, Isshin atendía a los últimos pacientes en la clínica, mientras que Rukia y Karin envolvían los últimos regalos, e Ichigo se dedicaba con Byakuya a la misión de ordenar y desenredar las luces del árbol y ver que estuvieran todos los adornos. Las gemelas estaban tomando siesta.

- ¡malditas luces! –Murmuraba Ichigo mientras batallaba con las luces de colores, sin embargo Byakuya no parecía tener ese problema puesto que grácilmente había desenredado todo el juego que el peli naranja le había pasado -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- es evidente que sigues sin analizar a tu enemigo y sus debilidades, Kurosaki Ichigo

- esto no es un campo de batalla

- por suerte para ti, porque es evidente quien está perdiendo

- ¡Ey! –Dijo Karin- ¿necesitan ayuda?

- tu hermano si –dijo Byakuya

- como siempre –dijo la morena de estatura mediana- mejor ayuda a tu novia con los regalos

- está bien –Ichigo se retira y Karin se sienta con las luces, pasado un rato pregunta

- eh, Byakuya –este solo suspiro, parecía algo de familia la falta de respeto por las normas y los sufijos adecuados a cada rango

- ¿si Kurosaki Karin?

- tú eres un shinigami también, ¿cierto? Es decir, Rukia dice que eres capitán y todo eso

- así es, soy capitán del sexto escuadrón

- entonces, ¿podrías recomendarme para la academia de shinigamis? –Byakuya dejo de lado las luces, sorprendido de esa petición

- tu hermano también es capitán ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?

- porque Ichigo es un cabezota, se niega a dejarnos entrar a los escuadrones del Gotei o a la academia de shinigamis

- ¿dejarnos?

- Yuzu también quiere ir –esto si lo dejo sorprendido

- ya veo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés, en ser shinigamis?

- porque en teoría ya somos mitad shinigamis, y ciertamente, si esas cosas nos van a perseguir por todos lados como a Ichigo, al menos deberíamos poder defendernos, ¿no es así?

- parece que el sentido común corre más fuerte entre las mujeres Kurosaki, que en los hombres, sin embargo, no es una razón lo bastante válida para tu petición –Karin sonrió

- ¿acaso tienes idea lo que va a cabrearse Ichigo cuando se entere que entramos a la academia, en contra de su voluntad?

Byakuya levanto las esquinas de sus labios en un leve esbozo de sonrisa. Kurosaki Karin si sabía como negociar

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Luego de haber armado y decorado el árbol, y de una cena bastante alegre y abundante con todos los Kurosaki, Byakuya se sentía bastante cansado y agotado, pero extrañamente feliz. Tener una mesa llena de gente conversando le había hecho darse cuenta, aun más, de las sombrías que habían sido sus comidas en la mansión durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez esto de la navidad no era tan malo…

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –dijo Rukia mirando a los Kurosaki

- ¡un muñeco de nieve! –dijo Yuzu

- ¿un muñeco de nieve? –dijeron los hermanos Kuchiki al mismo tiempo

- ¡sí! Salimos al patio y juntamos nieve y hacemos un muñeco –explico Yuzu- ¡vengan vamos! –dijo levantándose y agarrando a Rukia y Byakuya de una mano los guio hacia fuera seguidos de Ichigo, Orihime y Karin.

- ¿y como se hacen los muñecos de nieve? –pregunto Rukia

- primero juntas nieve, en forma de una gran bola –dijo Yuzu mientras comenzaba a hacer una con la ayuda de Karin- luego haces otra más pequeña que colocas sobre la primera y una más pequeña que colocas hasta arriba, esta es la cabeza –finalizo la menor de las niñas. Ambos Kuchiki comienzan a hacer la otra bola de nieve mientras Orihime tomaba unos videos para el recuerdo, feliz de ver a su capitán tan relajado y contento.

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¿Qué está diciendo doctor? –dijo una mujer sentada al lado de la cama de su pequeño hijo

- es increíble, pero los exámenes muestran que su hijo está totalmente limpio, como si jamás hubiera tenido leucemia. De hecho, está perfectamente sano –esto hizo salir lagrimas de los ojos de la mujer

- ¿pero como es eso posible?

- si no supiera mejor, diría que es un milagro navideño –dijo el galeno antes de salir del cuarto para darles privacidad

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –le pregunto a su hijito

- fueron unos ángeles mamá –dijo semi dormido aun

- ¿unos ángeles?

- sí, ¿recuerdas a las personas que conocimos y nos regalaron el árbol? Fueron ellos atravesaron la ventana y ella estiro sus manos, dijo algo y una luz dorada apareció –dijo mientras el sueño lo atrapaba nuevamente. La madre creyó que sólo fue un sueño. Byakuya y Orihime que estaban en el cuarto, sin sus gigais, difirieron.

Fin del capítulo 10

Gracias por sus reviews (y paciencia :p) a: nypsy y Gabriela


	12. Año nuevo y fin de vacaciones

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo 12**

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Byakuya se había levantado primero, como solía ser su costumbre luego de años de arduo entrenamiento, y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador donde el botones les había indicado que estaba ubicado y lo abrió revelando un montón de envoltorios de brillantes colores, que su esposa insistía en decir que eran comida y bebidas. Que el supiera "colorante amarillo crepúsculo 5" "tartrazina" y "azúcar carbonatada" jamás habían sido parte de sus comidas en la mansión Kuchiki. Ella con infinita paciencia le había explicado que la gente cada vez tenía menos tiempo para realizar estas labores domesticas y por eso había surgido toda esta comida enlatada, preparada, congelada e instantánea que él veía por todos lados.

Opto entonces por tomar un envase de forma redonda, metálica, rojo y que se sentía muy frio al tacto, que con letras blancas ponía 'Coca Cola', supuso que debía ser alguna clase de liquido para la sed, que era lo que le había llevado hasta allí precisamente y empezó a analizar el dicho envase. Era cilíndrico y cabía bien en su mano, y por algún lado tenía que tener una forma de abrirse, para que la gente pudiera bebérselo, además debía de ser fácil, puesto que debían abrirlo incluso seres como Kurosaki Ichigo, quienes no brillaban por su inteligencia, e incluso niños pequeños o ancianos. Recordó que Rukia le había mostrado una cajita que tenía un truco para beber su contenido el que consistía en insertar una pajita para poder sorber el liquido interior, sin embargo esta cosa cilíndrica carecía de tal artificio, así que debía ser otra cosa, por lo que comenzó a girar el envase hasta notar cierta pieza metálica que resaltaba en un extremo y que tenía un agujero, en el cual parecía caber bien la punta de un dedo, así que hizo el intento y pudo ver que al mover su dedo la pieza se levantaba y con el otro extremo hundía una parte de la lata abriendo así un agujero, que hizo un sonido a gas abandonando el interior y revelando así un liquido oscuro y burbujeante.

Byakuya con desconfianza se lo llevo a los labios y dio un sorbo. El líquido era realmente dulce, _muy dulce_, y le desagrado en extremo, puesto que él prefería el té y el café y en general las cosas no tan dulces como este liquido. La risa de su esposa lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones

- es increíble lo mucho que Rukia y tu se parecen aun sin estar relacionados por sangre –dijo acercándose y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

- no mucho, pero quería ver si eras capaz de abrir la lata tu solo

- no entiendo como beben esto –dijo levantando la lata de coca cola con su mano izquierda –es demasiado dulce y no luce para nada saludable

- bueno es azúcar acaramelada y agua carbonatada, claro que no es saludable –sentencio la colorina- asumo que no te gusto

- es horrible

- ¿por qué mejor no te bañas y yo pido el desayuno para los cuatro mientras tanto? –este asintió dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuarto.

Orihime miro a su esposo con una sonrisa. El hombre era capaz de destruir una manada de menos grandes con un solo movimiento de su Zanpakutou, pero no comprendía los misterios de una lata de bebida dulce. Luego levanto el teléfono y pidió desayuno para ellos 4 al servicio al cuarto del hotel

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Cuando Byakuya salió del baño, ya vestido con un pantalón y una camisa, se dirigió al cuarto de las gemelas y pudo ver como la mayor le estiraba los brazos desde la cama mientras que la menor aun dormía con calma.

- buenos días, mi princesa –dijo tomándola en brazos –parece que los dos somos unos madrugadores

- ¡kuya! –dijo mirándolo con ojos grandes

- chichihue –corrigió Byakuya (*)

- kuya –insistía la niña con una risita. Él sólo suspiro, por alguna razón las gemelas insistían en llamarlo 'kuya' en su escaso lenguaje en vez de chichihue a la vez que su esposa también era 'hime' en vez de hahahue. Si no supiera mejor, diría que esa mujer gato estaba detrás de todo esto, pero desecho la idea al pensar que todos se refirieran a ellos como Byakuya-sama o Orihime-sama y que ellos a solas, se llamaban Byakuya y Orihime, así que no le extraño que las pequeñas los trataran así puesto que no escuchaban chichihue y hahahue. Tendría que corregirlo.

En ese momento la otra bebe comenzó a despertarse también y el moreno se preguntaba si tanta felicidad podía ser real. Había días, claro que no se lo diría a nadie, en que estaba seguro que se despertaría y se encontraría solo en su cama, una cama grande fría y vacía, en la silenciosa mansión Kuchiki.

¡Que alivio sentía al despertar y encontrarse con el cabello de ella sobre la almohada y su brazo en su cintura! Cómodamente apoyada contra él y durmiendo profundamente, eran estos momentos algunos de sus favoritos, puesto que podía mirarla y acariciarla todo lo que quería sin delatarse. Esos breves momentos antes de abandonar el lecho para ser asediado por todas sus responsabilidades y deberes.

Primero sus deberes en el escuadrón como capitán y responsable de todos los shinigamis bajo su mando, y segundo, los ancianos del clan, quienes nunca parecían conformes con lo que hacia

Habían estado disconformes con el matrimonio con Hisana

Habían estado furiosos con la adopción de Rukia

Habían estado indignados a su extensa viudez

Habían estado aterrorizados a su falta de interés en tener hijos

Habían estado alegres cuando comenzó con el cortejo de la colorina

Habían estado esperanzados cuando se caso

Habían estado con el alma en un hilo durante el embarazo

Habían estado preguntando que cuando pensaba tener un varón, uno que lograra la preservación del apellido

Por supuesto le aclararon que estaban felices con unas herederas tan hermosas, pero a menos que su futuro prometido aceptara adoptar el apellido Kuchiki este se perdería cuando se casaran.

Byakuya solo deseaba reírse de ellos por ilusos ¡faltaban siglos para que sus niñas crecieran y se casaran! Y eso asumiendo que hubiera alguno lo suficientemente bueno para que él los aprobara.

Además, él y su pequeña, recién estaban comenzando su vida de casados, tenían siglos por delante para amarse y tener otros niños, después de todo ella había dicho ese día en el cementerio (*) que quería una familia grande y él le había prometido que harían todos los intentos que hicieran falta para tenerlos… Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

- Byakuya –dijo la colorina desde la puerta- ya llego el desayuno, ayúdame a llevar a las bebes –finalizo acercándose a la cuna y alzando a Yuri

- ¿no quieres bañarte primero? Yo puedo darles el desayuno a ambas –ofreció el moreno

- ¿estas seguro?

- claro que si

- está bien, te ayudare a acomodarlas en sus sillas y luego me bañare. Gracias amor –dijo dándole un beso a su esposo en los labios antes de irse a bañar

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Cuando Orihime salió del baño se encontró con Byakuya y las gemelas en el suelo de la habitación, Kazuyo estaba de pie tratando de caminar hasta su padre, mientras que Yuri la miraba muy atenta desde los brazos de su papa. Orihime contuvo el aliento al ver a su hija mayor dar pasos tambaleantes hasta su esposo en lo que serian los primeros pasos de su pequeña

- ¡está caminando! –exclamo la colorina acercándose a ellos rápidamente –pero ¿Cómo?

- en realidad tampoco me lo esperaba –dijo él- tan solo me senté con ellas en el suelo y estaba acomodándolas con sus juguetes todavía cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a tratar de acercarse –explico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿y Yuri? ¿Ella también…?

- en realidad aun no la había soltado –dijo él- ¿por qué no te sientas allá frente a nosotros y vemos si quiere hacerlo también?

Ella asintió y se coloco al frente de su esposo y las gemelas, estiro sus brazos y dijo

- ven Yuri, ven con hahahue –en ese instante Byakuya la coloca sobre sus pies y la sujeta de sus manitas para que se equilibre bien y luego la suelta.

- hime –decía la pequeña mientras estiraba sus manitos hacia su mamá y daba pasitos cortos hacia ella mientras la colorina la miraba emocionada, hasta que finalmente la pequeña llego a brazos de su mamá quien lloraba de pura alegría

- ¡nuestras princesitas ya aprendieron a caminar! –decía emocionada mirando a Byakuya

- creo que ahora tendremos mucho más trabajo con ellas para cuidarlas –dijo él tratando, y fallando miserablemente, de mantener la compostura- ¿no lo crees?

- es lo más probable –dijo ella mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo y esta le estiraba las manitos a su hermana mayor como invitándola a estar con ellas.

Ese día decidieron pasar la tarde en el hotel con las nenas para que practicaran más su nueva habilidad con seguridad

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- ¡es aun mejor que el año pasado! –exclamo la colorina apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar y vieron todos los puestos y entretenciones que habían ese año. Así que pronto llevo a Byakuya por todos lados para recorrer primero todo lo nuevo que había ese año, como por ejemplo unas obras de teatro al aire libre, que relataban el romance entre madre sol y padre luna al estilo del teatro Kabuki que al capitán le gusto particularmente.

Luego de estar ahí un par de horas, se sintieron con hambre y fueron a buscar un lugar para comer y para que las gemelas no estuvieran tanto rato expuestas al aire frio.

- bienvenidos a nuestro local –los saludo una jovencita de unos catorce años con un kimono azul, que miraba embelesada al capitán, apenas entraron.

- deseamos una mesa para cuatro –dijo este, sin prestar mayor atención a la muchachita mientras Orihime sólo suspiraba con disimulo ¡menos mal que ella no era celosa! Porque con lo apuesto que era el capitán, tendría muchos problemas si lo fuera. Poco se daba cuenta ella de que él pensaba lo mismo cuando veía como los hombres se la quedaban mirando idiotizados cada vez que pasaba al lado de ellos. ¡Que lastima que en su gigai sus poderes estuvieran limitados!

- por favor pasen por este lado –dijo la muchacha mientras los guiaba y acomodaba en una mesa al fondo del local- estos son nuestros menús –dijo pasándoles unos papeles plegados- hoy estamos recomendando albóndigas de pulpo y sopa de miso

- suena bien –dijo la colorina- ¿tiene compota de manzana?

- puedo pedir que le preparen una señora

- por favor pida dos para las niñas –dijo con una sonrisa

- y para nosotros traiga este menú para dos –dijo el capitán- y una botella de sake caliente

- en seguida señor –dijo retirándose para darles privacidad

- ¿crees que las pequeñas aguantaran despiertas hasta media noche? –pregunto el capitán al ver bostezar a la mayor seguida de la pequeña

- no estoy segura, caminaron mucho hoy por nuestro cuarto, y eso parece haberlas dejado muy cansadas –contesto ella sonriendo

- tal vez debamos regresar temprano

- me gustaría quedarme a escuchar las 108 campanadas del templo (*) –dijo la colorina

- lo sé, pero si estas damitas no resisten mas, tal vez tendremos que escuchar las primeras o incluso irnos antes

- ¡que lastima! Con lo que me gusta esa ceremonia –dijo la colorina

- ¿Orihime? ¡Orihime! –sonó una voz chillona desde atrás de ellos, agarrando a la colorina por la cintura, alertando al capitán, quien se movió rápidamente alejando a su esposa del 'peligro'

- ¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Chizuru-san! ¡Que sorpresa! –exclamo la colorina en cuanto se giro y pudo ver de quien se trataba. Su ex compañera de clases en el instituto no había cambiado mucho en sus hábitos ni en su aspecto. Seguía usando sus lentes y el cabello corto, aunque ahora lucia un poco más alta y de figura más redondeada y femenina

- ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Que gusto! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos –dijo mirando con recelo al capitán, quien no le soltaba la cintura a Orihime

- ¿Quién es esta persona Orihime?

- ¡ah! ¡Que despistada soy! Chizuru-san permíteme presentarte a mi esposo Kuchiki Byakuya, Byakuya ella es Chizuru una ex compañera de instituto

- encantado de conocerla Chizuru-san –dijo con una leve reverencia dejando a Chizuru pálida de la impresión

- ¿entonces era cierto lo que me dijo Tatsuki de que estabas casada? ¿Con el hermano mayor de Rukia?

- así es –dijo ella sin notar las reacciones de ambos. Chizuru estaba casi transparente de la impresión y Byakuya no podía dejar de recordar a la capitana Soi Fong al ver a esta mujer. Había algo en ambas que no le terminaba de gustar del todo, especialmente cuando Orihime estaba cerca- llevamos tres años de casados y estas son nuestras hijas Kazuyo y Yuri –le indico a las pequeñas

- ¿tus hijas? –Chizuru ahora sí que estaba impresionada. Este bastardo no había perdido el tiempo con _su Orihime. _Seguro que se había aprovechado de su inocencia para atraparla.- ¡son preciosas! ¡Igual que hime-chan!

- gracias –dijo ella- ¿vienes sola?

- no, con unas amigas de la universidad

- ya veo. ¿Se quedaran hasta el final?

- eso queremos, quedarnos a oír las 108 campanadas ¿y ustedes?

- en realidad no –dijo Byakuya a la defensiva- las pequeñas están muy cansadas, y no les hace bien estar tan tarde despiertas sobre todo con este frio, así que comeremos y nos regresaremos al hotel temprano

- qué pena –dijo Chizuru- espero que nos veamos pronto Hime-chan

- yo también Chizuru-san –dijo mientras esta se retiraba pensando pestes del bastardo, aunque atractivo, esposo de _su _Orihime

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Chizuru-san, Byakuya?

- porque es la verdad. Además, hay algo en esa mujer, sobre todo por como te mira, que no me termina de gustar

- suenas igual que Tatsuki ¿lo sabias? –Byakuya decidió entonces que, si sus ideas eran ciertas, tendría que tener una larga y agradecida conversación con Arisawa-san y probablemente comprarle un bonito regalo por todas las molestias.

Poco después llego la cena para los cuatro

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Al final, las palabras de Byakuya se hicieron realidad y terminaron regresando más temprano de lo que hubieran querido en un comienzo a su hotel, puesto que las pequeñas se durmieron pasadas las once de la noche y además se había puesto más frio de pronto durante la noche, así que se tuvieron que conformar con la idea de ver los fuegos artificiales desde su ventana… O al menos esa era la idea en un comienzo, puesto que luego de hacer dormir a las gemelas se habían sentado en el sofá del cuarto a descansar con una taza de té, pero entonces Byakuya, la tomo de la cintura y sentándola en sus rodillas le dio un profundo beso que la dejo sin habla. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, su amado capitán la besaba de una forma que siempre la dejaba con las rodillas como gelatina y sin aliento, sus besos eran como él, apasionados y llenos de fuego, porque aunque los demás no lo supieran o les interesara ver mas allá, Byakuya era un hombre que de frio, tenía solo la apariencia, porque por dentro tenia mas decisión y pasión por lo que hacía o sentía que medio Sereitei junto.

- Byakuya…

- terminemos bien el año mi hime…

Byakuya entonces comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad y pasión. En un instante Orihime soltó un pequeño gemido y abrió su boca para permitirle a la lengua de Byakuya entrar para que sus lenguas lucharan por el control de ese beso, entonces el empezó a recorrer su espalda usando sus manos, firmes pero lentamente, justo por su columna yendo suavemente, desde arriba hacia abajo mientras que ella sus manos las tenia enredadas en la hermosa y larga cabellera oscura como la noche de Byakuya, pero luego las bajo hasta su amplio y fuerte pecho donde, luego de abrirle la camisa, empezó a masajearlo y a la vez a darle pequeños besos en su frente, mejillas así descendiendo hasta su cuello donde empezó a darle pequeños besos y mordiscos los cuales lo hacían suspirar, mientras el llevo una de sus manos hasta su rodilla y empezó a subirla lentamente por su muslo hasta llegar a hacer contacto con la tela del obi de su kimono y comenzar a desamarrarlo para poder quitarle la ropa.

Entonces Orihime se inclino sobre él para dejarlo recostado sobre el sofá con ella encima, con lo cual ambos reanudaron sus caricias en el otro, mientras que Byakuya logro abrir el kimono de ella revelando su torso y su piel blanca y suave como seda.

En ese instante Orihime se acomodo arriba de Byakuya para quedar mas cómoda para lo que tenía en mente, dejando a sus manos jugar con las tetillas del moreno, colocándolas duras y erectas, luego le saco por completo la camisa mientras que él le abría por completo el kimono para comenzar a masajear y besar los senos de ella que eran blancos, suaves, firmes y que estaban duros por la excitación que la iba recorriendo poco a poco desde los pies a la cabeza

Ella entonces comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones junto con besarlo en el cuello, morderlo en el punto detrás de la oreja que había descubierto en el era deliciosa y sorprendentemente sensible al tiempo que sus manos bajaron para desabrochar el pantalón y luego meterse dentro del mismo donde comenzó a masajear y a agarrarle el trasero del moreno haciendo gemir cada vez mas fuerte. Él en ese momento levanto su cadera para hacerle más fácil la maniobra a ella quien le quito no sólo los pantalones sino que también la ropa interior, lo hizo con fuerza para luego recostarse sobre él para continuar besando y recorriendo ese cuerpo de color marfil, tan bellamente esculpido como una escultura griega antigua e igual de imponente. Sencillamente perfecto desde su cabello largo y liso hasta la punta de los pies. Él la estaba acariciando desde arriba hacia abajo, junto con morder sus senos haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Fue entonces que Orihime llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Byakuya donde agarro su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo provocando comentarios inentendibles por parte del moreno, mientras que una parte de ella se sentía orgullosa de que pudiera hacerle eso a un hombre tan poderoso, que podría matarla con un parpadeo. Y eso la hacía sentir a ella muy poderosa también.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente duro y erecto abrió las piernas acomodándose sobre la cadera del capitán, colocando la punta de su miembro justo sobre su entrada.

- Orihime… por Dios… -fue lo único que ella alcanzo a oírle decir antes de bajar sus caderas e introducir su miembro, de una sola vez, provocando un brusco movimiento en el sofá donde estaban. Se tomo unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la invasión, antes de comenzar con los movimientos arriba y abajo mientras que él la tomaba de las caderas con sus manos y trataba de mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que ella.

Gemidos roncos…

Gemidos agudos…

Gemidos entre cortados…

Era todo lo que se oía en el cuarto. Gemidos y sonidos ininteligibles, mientras los cuerpos chocaban unos contra otros, piel con piel y cuerpos perlados con una leve capa de sudor.

Cuerpos que sin descanso, una vez que hubieran terminado continuaron casi de inmediato, esta vez también con ella arriba, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba girado hacia abajo con su cabeza en la entrepierna de él y las caderas de ella sobre el rostro del capitán, dándose así, sexo oral de forma mutua, volviéndose locos en el proceso.

Se amaban con locura y no pensaban dejar de demostrárselo, ni esa noche ni nunca

Fin del capítulo 12

**Gracias por sus reviews (y paciencia por la demora) a: **

Yuuki, Gabriela, sayurisan23, mitsuko2000, -moon, yuuna-chan 8, nypsy y Brenda iwi (en la primera temporada del fic)

**Aclaraciones: **

(*) Chichihue: padre –de manera formal y Hahahue: madre –de manera formal (*)

(*) 108 campanadas del templo: en la religión budista los pecados/deseos que acosan a los seres humanos y nos alejan de la iluminación son 108, por eso en los templos durante la noche del 31 de diciembre, se tocan 108 campanadas, cada una para espantar un pecado y comenzar el año 'limpios'. Como dato adjunto esta es la razón por la cual el rosario de Shaka en Saint Seiya durante la saga de Hades tenía 108 cuentas y los Masei de Hades eran 108, uno por cada pecado, entonces cuando Shaka dice que cada vez que se muera un Masei una cuenta del rosario se pone negra, es porque están haciendo lo mismo que los monjes con las 108 campanadas del templo, es decir, están eliminando 'pecados' del mundo (*)

(*) había dicho ese día en el cementerio: referido a un capitulo de la primera temporada del fic (*)

¡Aviso! Nos acercamos al final de este fic 'junten pañuelitos' XD


	13. Conversaciones Enredos nuevos Kuchikis

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo 13**

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo en Karakura y tanto los Kuchiki como los Kurosaki habían vuelto a sus actividades en el Sereitei. Eso implicaba que Byakuya estaba haciendo papeleo en su oficina sin mayor contratiempo hasta que escucho

- ¡Byakuya! ¡Cabron! ¡Da la cara! –sonó la voz de un enfurecido Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora capitán del quinto escuadrón, cuando azoto la puerta del despacho del moreno

- Kurosaki taicho le pido que controle sus modales en mi escuadrón

- ¡modales un carajo! ¿Me puedes decir que es esto? –grito al tiempo que colocaba un papel de forma violenta sobre el escritorio de este

- parece un pergamino reglamentario autorizado para el uso de los escuadrones –comento sin perder la calma

- ¡Cabron! ¡Me refiero a lo que está escrito! ¿Sabes qué es esto? –dijo apuntando a una parte cualquiera del papel

- Kurosaki taicho, si tiene problemas para comprender la lectura de kanjis, le sugiero que se una al club de ortografía. Y aunque no sea muy ético, como presidente tal vez pueda conseguirle un cupo –dijo con su tono calmado mientras la vena en la frente de Ichigo amenazaba con reventar en cualquier minuto

- ¡Kanjis las pelotas! ¡Claro que entiendo lo que dice!

- ¿entonces asumo que su pregunta anterior era retorica?

- ¡deja de tratar de enredarme con palabras! ¿Cómo pudiste darles a mis hermanas una carta de recomendación para la academia de shinigamis?

- ellas me la pidieron, bueno Karin-san lo hizo

- ¿y si yo te pido que te tires del acantilado más alto del Sereitei? Es decir, ya que estas dándoles a todos lo que te piden

- ¿y qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Habérselas negado tú? ¿O que se las diera yo?

- ¡todo! Si se las negué fue porque no quiero que se arriesguen con los hollows. Con un Kurosaki caza hollows en la familia es suficiente

- ¿y no has pensado que ellas ya tienen problemas con los hollows?

- ¡ellas me lo dirían!

- ¿seguro?

- ¡claro que sí!

- ¿entonces porque es mi nombre el que figura en el pergamino en vez del tuyo?

Ese fue el mejor tapa bocas que el moreno pudo usar por que Ichigo dejo de gritar y se quedo tranquilo

- además ¿lo que haces con tus hermanas menores, no es lo mismo que yo hice con Rukia y que tanto me reclamabas cuando te enteraste? Supongo que ahora entiendes mejor mis intenciones detrás de mis actos

- demonios Byakuya –dijo sentándose en un sofá de la oficina de este- ¿Por qué nunca hablas claro? No hubiera entrado gritando así como lo hice

- lo dudo. Ser gritón y ruidoso parece ser tan parte de tu persona como ese cabello –el shinigami más joven tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante el comentario

- de todos modos, eso no justifica el que no me hallas avisado antes, mira que tener que enterarme por el viejo y sus demandas no fue nada agradable

- ¿tu padre?

- quiere que les deje quedarse con nosotros

- siendo 'nosotros' Rukia y tu asumo –dijo Byakuya poniendo algo más de atención al colorín

- si –dijo con un suspiro. Luego de tanto tiempo viviendo con Byakuya en la mansión Kuchiki Ichigo estaba muy feliz cuando por fin encontró una casa que él y Rukia podrían pagar con sus respectivos salarios. Estaba en un bonito barrio del Sereitei, con un patio adecuado, y era de dos pisos construida en madera de cedro.

Por fin podían estar solos y su padre ya le quería encajar a sus hermanas menores. Y él las quería estaba claro, pero si las recibía sería lo mismo que cuando estaba en el mundo humano y no era lo que el tenía en mente para su vida de recién casados con la enana.

- no me parece apropiado –dijo Byakuya de pronto- su casa aun no esta lista y ustedes no están del todo instalados

- ¿y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Abandonarlas en medio del Sereitei con tanto loco suelto?

- no, eso sería sumamente apropiado –le contesto con calma- pensaba mejor en la idea de que se instalaran en la mansión

- ¿Qué cosa?

- hay espacio suficiente en la mansión y así no interferirán con el arreglo de su casa

- ¿estas seguro? –Ichigo lo miraba con incredulidad- es decir, ¿no es mucho tiempo?

- tal vez si Kurosaki taicho hubiera puesto más atención, se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus hermanas vienen solo por el verano igual que lo hiciste tu también, la primera vez que estuviste en la academia

Ichigo desvió la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que todo el escándalo había sido desproporcionado

- además –continuo Byakuya- no podrán enrolarse en la academia hasta que su vida humana natural acabe

- pero… ¿yo… como?

-estábamos en guerra y las guerras generan cambios y atajos. Lo que reciban ahora de entrenamiento será lo básico para permitirles mantener a los hollows a raya.

- ¿y por qué les diste la recomendación?

- Karin es una gran negociante, si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tiene más de Kuchiki que de Kurosaki, al menos en su forma de ser

- es cierto –le concedió Ichigo- Karin siempre ha sido la más fría de los tres

- debe ser por eso que se llevan también con Hitsugaya taicho –dijo Byakuya repentinamente haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran desmesuradamente

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldito enano de Toshiro! ¡Lo voy a…! –entonces Byakuya hizo algo que casi infarto a Ichigo. Sonrió. Al igual que cuando le hizo esa broma a Renji provocando una reacción aun mayor al peli naranja

- ¿Byakuya…? ¿Tú…? -Ichigo quiso decir algo, pero solo tartamudeaba y movía la boca como un pez dorado. El rostro del capitán se había transformado con esa leve sonrisa, parecía como 10 años más joven

- ¿tiene algo más que quiera discutir conmigo Kurosaki taicho? Porque en ese caso le pido amablemente que se retire de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo y me imagino que usted también

- ¿lo dices por los nuevos reclutas para los escuadrones? –Por fin Ichigo pareció reaccionar- me imagino que todos quieren estar en el escuadrón del 'estoico, admirable y bello' capitán Kuchiki –dijo acentuando las comillas con los dedos

- no menos que los que quieren estar con el héroe de la guerra de invierno, imagino

- sí, pero yo al menos tengo un teniente que me ayude a filtrar las solicitudes, tú no tienes a ninguno aún ¿Por qué?

- soy muy exigente con mis subordinados y para postular a ser mi teniente hay que salir de la academia con excelentes antecedentes

- ¿y como fue que Renji se convirtió en tu teniente entonces?

- contrario a lo que todo mundo cree, Renji es muy inteligente, cuando presento sus exámenes de ingreso quedo en la clase avanzada y luego se graduó con honores como uno de los mejores de eso año

- ¡mentira!

- si bien su manejo de hechizos siempre ha sido más bien pobre, aun así es capaz de realizar hechizos de primeros auxilios y ataque básicos, además sus notas en todas las otras materias siempre fueron sobre la media y logro 6 cartas de recomendación de sus maestros para postular a un cargo como teniente e incluso Zaraki taicho estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo postular primero y luego en la transferencia a mi escuadrón

- ¿y entonces por que actúa como idiota?

- por que al igual que otros que entran gritando y golpeando los escritorios de los demás –Ichigo trago saliva- Renji es muy temperamental e impulsivo, siempre pierde los estribos con facilidad cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere, cuando aprenda a controlar eso, será un gran capitán y shinigami

- supongo que tienes razón –dijo Ichigo. Entonces se produce un silencio algo largo, aunque no incomodo, que es interrumpido cuando los estómagos de ambos, gruñen con hambre haciéndolos sonrojar

- no sabía que era tan tarde –dijo Ichigo- Ey Byakuya, ¿vamos a almorzar?

- supongo que podría comer algo –dijo colocando su pincel en el frasco de tinta- Orihime está con las niñas en una revisión de rutina y no me podrá traer el almuerzo

- ¿Orihime te prepara el almuerzo? ¿Y te lo comes? –a Ichigo no sabía que lo impresionaba mas sí que Byakuya se la pudiera comer o que no se hubiera muerto aun

- por supuesto ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- por nada. Entonces ¿vamos a almorzar?

- está bien –dijo el moreno levantándose de su asiento- avisaré a mi tercer al mando que saldré y nos vamos

- aquí te espero.

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- no conocía este lugar –dijo Byakuya una vez que llegaron y les dieron una mesa

- Kira me trajo un día –le dijo Ichigo- al parecer varios tenientes y shinigamis sin rango vienen aquí a comer con regularidad

- ¿están listos para ordenar? –les pregunto un joven vestido de azul

- si –dijo Ichigo- para mi Sopa de miso y rollitos de cerdo

- ¿y para usted señor?

- estofado de cerdo con picante y sake

- entendido volveré enseguida con su pedido –dijo retirándose de inmediato

- oye Byakuya

- si, Kurosaki taicho?

- ¿Cómo es que luego de todos estos años aun no me digas Ichigo? –esta pregunta dejo descolocado al capitán quien no lo vio venir

- no comprendo Kurosaki taicho

- bueno, desde pues de todo lo que ha pasado y considerando que estoy casado con tu hermana, cualquiera diría que te sentirías en confianza de llamarme Ichigo, después de todo yo siempre te he dicho Byakuya

- no que fuera lo correcto, jamás has usado el apelativo adecuado ni conmigo ni con nadie en el Sereitei

- ¿y qué carajos tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no es tu nombre Byakuya? Nunca he entendido tanta formalidad en todo lo que haces

- ¿en serio? Entonces por favor explícame tu punto de vista ya que estamos en eso

- bueno… yo… -en ese instante llego el mesero con el pedido causando un breve silencio en la mesa hasta que se retiro

- ¿y bien?

- bueno, a lo largo de tu vida tendrás mucho roles, ¿cierto? Sobre todo en tu caso, así que todo el día serás llamado 'taicho' por unos, 'hermano' por Rukia, 'Kuchiki' por otros, 'líder de clan' 'jefe de las cuatro familias' y me imagino que debe ser muy agotador que nadie te llame por tu nombre, porque tu nombre es lo que eres, aún si perdieras todos esos títulos seguirías siendo Byakuya y eso no va a cambiar nunca, por eso me gusta llamar a la gente por su nombre –Byakuya lo miro por unos instantes antes de decir

- ¿has estado hablando con Orihime? (*)

- ¿Orihime? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- por nada en particular –comieron en silencio por unos minutos lo que Byakuya aprovecho para meditar en las palabras del colorín que lo habían dejado bastante impresionado. Al final sólo pudo pensar "maldito mocoso"

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- eso estuvo bastante bien –dijo Ichigo- creo que voy a traer a Rukia a comer acá uno de estos días

- no estuvo del todo mal –fue el comentario de Byakuya. Ichigo leyó entre líneas 'estuvo delicioso'. Con los años Ichigo había comprendido que no tenía que tomar todo lo que Byakuya decía de manera literal, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía hablar con acertijos o escondiendo sus emociones

- deberíamos venir los cuatro a comer –continuo el peli naranja- como amigos

- ¿y desde cuando somos amigos? –dijo el moreno con una mirada extraña

- bueno, entonces respóndeme esto ¿con cuantas personas, sin contar Orihime, has salido a almorzar y conversar como lo hiciste hoy conmigo en este último mes?

Silencio….

- bueno, eso demuestra que probablemente soy tu mejor amigo o al menos lo más cercano a uno de todos los que te conocen –finalizo con una sonrisa, antes de decir- nos vemos luego Byakuya! –dijo yéndose con un shunpo a su escuadrón

- maldito mocoso… -fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar a su propio escuadrón

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

- me alegra ver que tus niñas están en tan buenas condiciones de salud Orihime –le dijo Unohana taicho- no tengo mucho que recomendarte con respecto a su cuidado

- ¡Que alivio! Esto de ser madre primeriza me hace dudar siempre de lo que hago

- no tienes porque, vas muy bien ¿Cómo lo está llevando Byakuya?

- es excelente con ellas. Les carga en brazos, juega con ellas y cuando cree que nadie lo ve, les canta canciones

- ¡oh! Eso no me lo hubiera esperado nunca. Creo que me cuesta imaginármelo cantando

- tiene una voz muy varonil y profunda, a las gemelas les fascina cuando lo hace

- ¡que envidia! ¡Me encantaría escucharlo! –ambas se ríen ante la cara que podría el capitán si lo descubrieran cantando, y en como las mujeres de la asociación shinigami no lo dejarían en paz de enterarse de esto. Entonces Orihime comenzó a bostezar

- lo siento Retsu. Estoy un poco cansada últimamente –dijo la colorina

- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me dejas revisarte?

- ¿crees que sea necesario Retsu?

- es lo mejor, no creo que sea nada grave, pero si así lo fuera, es mejor que lo detectemos ahora que aun es tiempo

- está bien…

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, desde ese almuerzo, y Byakuya venia caminando por el pasillo en busca de su esposa, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención desde el cuarto cercano

- ¿estás segura?

- según Unohana taicho aún es pronto para confirmar y tenemos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara niisama cuando se entere?

- pues, según lo que se, probablemente no muy bien, mira como reacciono antes cuando supo de las gemelas

- ¡pero es una noticia fantástica! Pronto habrán nuevos bebes en la familia

_- ¿maestro? ¿Acaso…? –pregunto Sen_

_- no puede ser… ¿Rukia? ¡Maldito Kurosaki! _

En ese instante el capitán dejo fluir una gran cantidad de reiatsu furioso y salió con una mirada asesina hacia el quinto escuadrón

*** U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Ese día Ichigo se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento y no entendía por qué puesto que había comenzado su mañana con buen pie y sin embargo esa sensación no se alejaba de su mente, mientras daba instrucciones a sus subordinados en el patio del escuadrón

Entendió, el por qué, cuando la enorme presión, de dejo en el suelo a la mitad de los shinigamis sin rango, de un furioso Byakuya hizo aparición en el escuadrón

¡¿Qué carajos…? –fue lo que alcanzo a exclamar antes de tener que esquivar la espada del moreno que rozo peligrosamente su cuello

- Shire, Senbonsakura –ordeno Byakuya a su espada, la que de inmediato obedeció transformándose en millones de pedazos que comenzaron a atacar al peli naranja ante la atenta mirada de todo el escuadrón, que no perdía detalle del combate a pesar de estar en el suelo

_- ¡maestro, no lo dejemos escapar! ¡Hay que cortarlo en pedazos!_

_- ¡lo haremos! ¡Claro que lo haremos!_ –tanto maestro como espada estaban dispuestos a clamar sangre de peli naranja, el que por cierto, apenas acertaba a entender que estaba pasando y se defendía como podía

- ¡Byakuya! ¿Qué coño esta pasándote?

- ¡calla! –Dijeron ambos sin dejar de atacar- ¡no escaparas! –y como si el día de Ichigo no pudiera empeorar, casi lloro cuando escucho

- ¿ves ken chan? Yo te dije que se estaban divirtiendo sin nosotros

- ¡Ey Ichigo! ¿Qué coño le hiciste a la princesita?

- ¡nada! –le alcanzo a responder mientras Byakuya seguia intentando cobrar su sangre

- ¡Ey princesita! ¿Acaso estas en tus días?

- ¿Qué días Ken-chan? –pregunto Yachiru

- eso no importa niña, lo que importa es que la princesita esta de ánimo para pelear hoy y vamos a aprovecharlo –dijo elevando su reiatsu e interponiéndose entre Byakuya e Ichigo

- Zaraki taicho… esto no le incumbe

- todos los combates me incumben princesa

- esto es personal entre Ichigo y yo –dijo Byakuya molesto- ¡apártate Zaraki!

- ¡hazme a un lado princesa!

- Sen…

- enseguida maestro… -entonces Senbonsakura se materializo y se lanzo contra Ichigo mientras Byakuya ante la atenta mirada de los shinigamis del quinto escuadrón, que no podían creer el nivel de pelea que estaban presenciando

Y justo cuando Byakuya estaba por decir 'bankai' alguien intervino

- ¡Byakuya!

- ¡niisama! –esto tuvo el efecto de detener el combate momentáneamente, cuando dos de los capitanes presentes vieron llegar a sus esposas

- Byakuya, por favor, deja a Ichigo-kun

- Orihime, aquí es muy peligroso –dijo el capitán- además tenemos cuentas con Ichigo

- ¡pero es un error! ¡Rukia no está embarazada! –esa declaración produjo un enorme silencio en el lugar

- ¿Qué carajo…? ¿Todo esto fue porque creíste que Rukia estaba…? –Ichigo no lo podía creer y Zaraki menos, claro que al él no le podía importar menos por que se originaban los combates, solo le importaba que el oponente fuera fuerte

Y la princesita era jodidamente fuerte…

- Orihime, no trates de negarlo, yo lo oí claramente –dijo Byakuya

- pero es que estábamos hablando de mi –dijo la colorina acercándose a su esposo hasta quedar frente a frente

- ¿de… ti?

- bueno, si, el otro día fui a una revisión de las gemelas, ¿recuerdas?

- sí, lo hago

- bueno, le comente a Retsu que me sentía cansada y decidió que debería hacerme un chequeo, solo para estar seguras de que no fuera nada grave

- ¿y entonces?

- hoy recibí los resultados de los exámenes y estoy embarazada otra vez

- entonces… ¿vamos a ser padres de nuevo? –dijo el moreno capitán muy lento como si no pudiera creerlo

- así es –dijo la colorina. Entonces Byakuya le dio un profundo beso, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran viendo, dejándolos además impresionados por esa muestra de efusividad por parte de quien ellos pensaban que era frio

- ¡es fantástico mi princesa! –Dijo apoyando su mano sobre el vientre de ella- ¿cuánto tienes?

- seis semanas, más o menos ¿no estás molesto?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me podría molestar una noticia de este tipo?

- estaba preocupada por que las gemelas aun son muy pequeñas, y además me hubiera gustado esperar a que estuvieran un poco mas grandes antes de tener otro bebe, por eso pensé que…

- tonterías –dijo el capitán- ¿no dijo alguien de cabellos rojizos que quería tener una familia grande? (*)

- sí, lo hice –dijo sonriéndole

- ven, vamos a la casa para que descanses y me cuentes todos los detalles –dijo Byakuya, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Antes de irse dijo

- en vista de que todo fue un mal entendido, Ichigo, me retiro, nos veremos mañana en la reunión de capitanes –finalizo llevándose a Orihime con un shunpo mientras Senbonsakura hacia una reverencia y se iba detrás de ellos.

- Rukia…

- ¿si Ichigo?

- ¿prométeme que cada vez que quedes embarazada serás tu quien se lo diga a Byakuya?

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¿Qué? Casi me mata por un error, ni pensar lo que me hará cuando sea de verdad. O hacemos eso, o esperamos a que se muera antes de tenerlos

- ¡Idiota! –dijo sonrojada, dándole un codazo en las costillas

Fin del capítulo 13

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Brenda iwi (1 temporada), nypsy, Yuuki, GohanR, san, Gabriela y sami san.

Aclaraciones:

(*)¿Has estado hablando con Orihime? (*): referido al capítulo 9 de la primera temporada de cerezos en flor, cuando Byakuya le pide a Orihime que lo llame solo por su nombre y le dice él porque

(*)¿No dijo alguien de cabellos rojizos que quería tener una familia grande? (*): referido al capítulo 10 de la primera temporada de cerezos en flor, cuando Orihime dice que quiere tener una familia grande y Byakuya le promete que harán todos los intentos posibles


	14. Finales y comienzos

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles.

Si no han leído el Fic "Cerezos en Flor" de esta misma pareja pudieran no entender todos los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre las Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Epilogo**

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

Pocos días después de la noticia sobre el nuevo embarazo de la señora de la mansión Kuchiki, Ukitake taicho cayó enfermo en un grave acceso de su enfermedad que lo dejo postrado y muy débil en cama. Tan serio fue que varios temieron lo peor y que esta vez fuera la definitiva

Y para varios, la idea de la muerte del capitán de blancos cabellos, era insoportable, pero sobre todo injusta. La gente buena como él debería vivir por muchos años, porque aunque fuera capitán hace mil años, no parecía ser tiempo suficiente para los que lo conocían.

Y dentro de este grupo de gente se encontraba Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tal vez no lo demostrara muy a menudo, pero en cada ocasión en que el peliblanco capitán se enfermaba, el se preocupaba en gran medida, puesto que para él, quien no recordaba a sus padres, Ukitake había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre cariñoso y comprensivo.

Ukitake le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de esgrima, de hechizos, y otras materias, pero al mismo tiempo se había preocupado por el, en cosas tan simples como darle dulces a escondidas cuando era castigado, en hacerle reír, en recordarle que aun era un niño y que debía disfrutar, cuanto pudiera de esos días. Incluso lo había ayudado a verse con Hisana a escondidas cuando comenzaron su relación.

Había estado ahí para él cada vez que lo había necesitado y realmente no quería agregar su nombre a la lista de gente que había perdido.

El Sereitei entero creía que a Byakuya no le gustaban los dulces, cuando en realidad le fascinaban, pero había dejado de comerlos cuando presencio por primera vez un ataque de la enfermedad de Juushiro Ukitake.

Había hecho la promesa, en su ingenuidad infantil, de no volver a comer dulces hasta que Juushiro-san se recuperara por completo.

Y de eso hacía casi dos siglos…

Por eso cuando Orihime y su hermana Rukia pidieron permiso para darle un mensaje urgente de parte de este, su corazón se salto un latido.

La cara de ambas era terrible…

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

A medida que se iba acercando al cuarto del capitán, Byakuya pudo ver varios rostros congregados, no tan solo de capitanes y tenientes, sino también familiares y amigos, sentados en los pasillos a las afueras de este esperando noticias, dejando de lado sus deberes y todas sus tareas pendientes. Así de grande era el afecto que todos le tenían al capitán del treceavo escuadrón

- Juushiro-san –sonó la voz de Byakuya desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sólo los años de práctica le permitieron a su voz ocultar lo que sentía. Unohana Retsu le abrió la puerta y fue entonces que realmente temió lo peor puesto que la cara de la capitana no mostraba su eterna sonrisa sino mas bien solo desesperanza

- te está esperando Byakuya, pasa por favor…

El capitán entro despacio al cuarto que se encontraba levemente iluminado, para no lastimar los ojos del capitán, quien se hallaba tendido en una cama, más pálido y débil de lo que le recordaba haberlo visto jamás. Su pecho parecía hundido y sus ojos tenían profundas marcas oscuras. Su cabello parecía haberse pegado a su rostro y sus manos parecían especialmente delgadas y huesudas, y a un lado de su cama estaban ambas espadas gemelas Sōgyo no Kotowari, con cara de tristeza infinita

- ¿Byakuya? –dijo el capitán abriendo lentamente los ojos y levantando la mano derecha que Byakuya rápidamente asió con las suyas

- soy yo Juushiro-san

- qué bueno que estés aquí

- ¿querías verme Juushiro-san?

- Byakuya, necesito que hagas algo por mí

- lo que quieras Juushiro-san

- por favor, cuida de Dashiro y Haruno cuando yo no este

- Juushiro-san no digas eso, antes también has estado grave y te has recuperado y…

- Byakuya, se que esta vez es la última vez, lo siento en mi alma, así que por favor prométeme que los cuidaras, ambos te quieren mucho, sobre todo Dashiro, ¿lo harás?

- lo habría hecho aunque no me lo hubiera pedido Juushiro-san

- lo sé, pero me tranquiliza oírte decirlo, se que Retsu es una mujer fuerte y que sabrá sobreponerse, pero Dashiro y Haruno son tan pequeños aún, y me temo que ella haya heredado mi mala salud, así que por favor cuídalos por mi –decía con voz cada vez mas apagada

- lo hare, prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarlos a ser buenas personas Juushiro-san

- me alegro –dijo cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que las espadas gemelas se desvanecían en el aire susurrando "Gracias por todo Juu-kun, fue un tiempo maravilloso el que tuvimos…"

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

La noticia de la muerte del amado y respetado capitán del treceavo escuadrón cubrió el Sereitei y el rukongai de tristeza y llanto. Los funerales del capitán fueron un evento no solo oficial, puesto que era no solo uno de los capitanes más antiguos al mando de un escuadrón, sino porque había sido uno de los primeros alumnos del comandante Yamamoto Genryusai cuando fundó la academia de shinigamis hacia mas de mil años, también fueron un evento al que asistieron sin distinción tanto nobles como pobres

Todas las calles se cubrieron de blanco (*) y enormes procesiones de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas recorrieron las calles con inciensos y oraciones mientras el cuerpo del capitán era trasladado al sitio de descanso para los shinigamis de más alto rango y reconocimiento.

Las reacciones a la muerte del capitán fueron muy variadas, pero las peores fueron las de Shunsui Kyoraku, el alegre y coqueto capitán del octavo escuadrón, parecía que hubiera perdido a su otra mitad, dejo de beber las grandes cantidades de alcohol que consumía, el exceso de fiestas, se corto la coleta de pelo, se afeito y se dedico a trabajar sin descanso como si eso fuera a traer de regreso a su mejor amigo y aunque con el tiempo logro recuperar algo de su habitual alegría y entusiasmo jamás volvió a ser el mismo de antes de la muerte del capitán…

Yamamoto Genryusai pareció haber envejecido otros mil años al momento de recibir la noticia del fallecimiento, de aquel a quien él consideraba como uno de sus hijos y a quien siempre temió que iba a sobrevivir debido a su enfermedad. Paso varios días en cama, recuperándose de esa impresión

Rukia, había llevado lo mejor posible los arreglos del funeral y el velatorio del capitán en el escuadrón, ganándose la admiración de sus compañeros y subalternos, quienes no veían los pedazos en que tenia partido el corazón, al ver partir a quien había sido su principal apoyo en tantos momentos tan importantes de su vida. Como cuando había sido adoptada en el clan Kuchiki y se sentía totalmente dejada de lado por su hermano y despreciada por los miembros del clan. ¿Acaso alguien sabia cuantas lagrimas derramo en el haori del capitán debido a eso? ¿El consuelo y apoyo incondicional que este le dio? No, nadie lo sabía, y ahora solo ella guardaría esos momentos en su interior

Y Byakuya…

Byakuya, había dado un solo grito de negación cuando sintió la mano del capitán soltar la suya y caer a la cama mientras las espadas se desvanecían frente a sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando todos lo supieron…

Juushiro-san se había ido para siempre…

La primera en entrar fue Unohana taicho, en calidad de esposa, seguida de Orihime y de Isane en calidad de sanadora para certificar la muerte del capitán.

Orihime abrazo a su esposo, quien la estrecho con fuerza y se permitió verter dos lagrimas solitarias en honor a la muerte del hombre más admirable e integro que hubiera conocido y que conocería jamás.

Quien le había dejado a cargo de dos de sus seres más importantes y que estaba decidido a honrar su promesa, como si fueran suyos

Retsu Unohana, al haber sido su doctora, su novia y su esposa, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida con este hombre maravilloso, quien además le había dejado dos tesoros frutos de un amor tan grande que se sentía indigna de haberlo vivido siquiera, pero en recuerdo de eso se sobre puso a su dolor y siguió adelante

*** U * U * U * U* U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U * U ***

**Años después…**

Al final, Byakuya y Orihime tuvieron seis hijos, para felicidad de todos los miembros de la familia Kuchiki que tanto habían temido que el apellido moriría con el moreno capitán

Primero fueron las gemelas Kazuyo y Yuri…

Luego fueron otro par de gemelos idénticos llamados Soushun y Sora, en honor al padre de Byakuya y al hermano mayor de Orihime quienes habían heredado los mismos rasgos de Byakuya, excepto por el color de pelo y ojos que eran los mismos de Orihime (*)

Y al final tuvieron mellizos, un niño y una niña llamados Kamui y Sakura, quien al ser la menor era la más consentida de todos los hijos y la mas protegida por sus hermanos mayores y Byakuya, puesto que era idéntica a su madre en el carácter dulce e ingenuo.

Renji al final se caso con Isane, luego de un noviazgo relativamente corto y están esperando a su primera hija, una niña llamada Tomoyo.

Ichigo y Rukia por su parte solo tuvieron dos hijos, ambos de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, llamados Kouga y Kojiro. Y además Rukia fue promovida a capitán del treceavo escuadrón, momento en que juro siempre honrar la memoria de su querido capitán Ukitake.

Ukitake y Unohana, tuvieron en total dos hijos antes de la muerte del capitán, el mayor era Dashiro y luego venía una niña llamada Haruno. Byakuya y Orihime eran los padrinos de ambos y los niños los adoraban como segundos padres, aunque para tristeza del difunto y peliblanco capitán la más pequeña no era tan sana como los demás y se enfermaba con mayor facilidad que el resto.

Yachiru, quien ahora tenía el equivalente a unos doce años humanos seguía siendo un torbellino de energía, pero se estaba convirtiendo también en una jovencita cada vez más hermosa, lo que le estaba generando muchos dolores de cabeza a Zaraki y al onceavo escuadrón, quienes parecían muy entretenidos en ahuyentar a todos los chicos que tenían la ocurrencia de ir a verla. Además de que nunca dejo de considerar a Orihime y Byakuya como sus padres adoptivos y por consecuencia de considerar a los hijos e hijas de estos como sus hermanitos menores

Las hermanas de Ichigo seguían para ese entonces en el mundo humano, aunque ahora iban a la universidad y se habían mudado de casa de su padre quien seguía igual de excéntrico que siempre aunque un poco menos energético debido a los años. Ambas también eran excelentes shinigamis y así lo demostraron cuando estuvieron ese verano en la academia de shinigamis, cuando Byakuya las recomendó para molestia de Ichigo

Ahora mismo Orihime estaba en el jardín con todos sus niños

- hahahue –dijo Kazuyo en esos momentos de unos seis años- ¿Cuándo sea grande podre ir con chichihue a matar hollows? –Orihime suspiro. Su observación, cuando las gemelas nacieron, de que Kazuyo era la del carácter más parecido al de su marido, fue demasiado acertada. Los gestos, las expresiones ¡incluso tenían las mismas manías con las comidas!

- bueno, podría ser, pero primero tienes que crecer, estudiar mucho y prepararte muy bien en la academia de shinigamis antes de ir a matar hollows –dijo pensando que con eso la desanimaría, al menos por el momento, de la idea

- pero si lo hago ¿podre ser parte del escuadrón de chichihue?

- supongo que sí, aunque no creo que te dé un trato especial, si eso estas pensando

- jamás permitiría eso hahahue, no sería digno de una Kuchiki –Orihime solo suspiro

- entonces si Kazuyo va con chichihue yo iré al escuadrón de la tía Rukia –dijo Yuri con una sonrisa

- yo quiero estar con tío Shunsui –dijo Soushun de unos cuatro años de edad- es muy divertido

Orihime dudo de que a Byakuya le gustara esa idea, Shunsui no era su capitán favorito precisamente

- yo quiero estar con tío Ichigo –dijo Sora- y con el viejo Zangetsu, son buenos oponentes

Los dos más pequeños, no comentaron nada a sus hermanos ya que eran incapaces de hablar con tal fluidez, pero Orihime sospecho que todos sus hijos serian shinigamis hábiles y poderosos ya que todos ellos habían manifestado un fuerte reiatsu desde que nacieron e incluso las gemelas mayores lo hicieron desde el vientre de Orihime

Y sin embargo eso la hacía sentirse muy orgullosa de sus pequeños. En ese momento Byakuya entro acompañado de los hijos de Ukitake y Retsu, momento en que todos los niños se acercaron a él, incluyendo los más pequeños que eran llevados por Orihime

- ¡chichihue! –dijo Soushun- ¿dónde estabas chichihue?

- fui a buscar a Dashiro y Haruno –les dijo- hoy vendrán a quedarse en la mansión con nosotros

- ¿en serio? –dijeron todos los niños. Para ellos Dashiro y Haruno eran tan sus hermanos como los demás.

- así es –dijo Byakuya- su madre debe salir en una misión por varios días, así que se hospedaran aquí en la mansión ¿les molesta?

- ¡claro que no! –dijeron todos mientras los rodeaban y se iban a jugar por el jardín ante la vista de ambos. Byakuya tomo a Sakura en brazos y de pronto le dio un beso a Orihime, quien sostenía a Kamui

- ¿y eso?

- por hacerme tan inmensamente feliz, mi princesa, sólo por eso…

Fin del Epilogo

Fin de "Cerezos en Flor. 2 Temporada"

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo 13 a: GohanR, Yuuki, nypsy y sami san

Aclaraciones:

(*) Las calles se cubrieron de blanco (*) En Japón y en otros países orientales, el blanco es el color de la muerte, a diferencia del negro en países occidentales, así que si ven una casa cubierta de blanco en algún viaje a esos lados, no son buenas noticias

(*) Si alguien ha visto D-gray man, tal vez haya notado que ciertos personajes se parecen mucho a los de Bleach, si no lo han visto busquen en google imágenes de un personaje llamado Kanda, quien es igualito a nuestro querido capitán, y que perfectamente podrían ser los gemelos Sora y Soushun cuando crecieran. Al menos así me los imagino yo, además de que Kanda es un excelente espadachín también

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia desde el comienzo, que me mandaron reviews y hermosos mensajes privados, con comentarios y agradecimientos por el fic. Para mí fue un gusto y un placer escribir esta historia, si bien nunca imagine que fuera a tener dos partes y un total de 28 capítulos o que fuera a ser tan bien recibida puesto que carecía de peleas y era más bien 'slice of life' y sin mencionar que no era ni por asomo una de las parejas 'populares' de Bleach como Ichiruki o Ichihime

Espero que estén todos bien, que hayan disfrutado de este final y que sigan viendo Bleach, que está cada día más buena.

Saludos

Eowynd


End file.
